Irresistible
by Voluptuous
Summary: Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and prisoner of Las Noches and its occupants. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigoxEspada- YAOI, Lemons, Threesomes, Violence , Cursing... etc
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, yada yada yada…

A/N- this was my first bleach fanfic- Please let me know what you think, and if you would like it continued. Reviews mean everything to me, and your wish is my command, so please leave a review.

This story will have yaoi in it, as well as very descriptive scenes and threesomes. So don't read if you don't like highly descriptive boyxboy.

I would be happy to hear what pairings you would like to see- Any of the espada and residents of Las Noches are in the equation.

Only your reviews will keep this story going, so please leave a few words, it doesn't take much.

* * *

Shiro hummed cheerily to himself as he was escorted down the long winding corridors of Las Noches, feigning obliviousness to the tense stances of his two Arrancar guards as they shot nervous looks between him and themselves. Soon they rounded the last bend, revealing two huge doors; the doors to the throne room, he supposed.

Shiro stood back as his guards swung the doors open wide; they creaked eerily, drawing the swift attention of all thirteen occupants of the room.

It appeared to him, all 10 espada had been revived after Ichigo and his groups little cull while rescuing Orihime. It had been two weeks since then, so it didn't surprise him that Aizen had found a way to resurrect his precious espada. Now the time of the final showdown was drawing near…

The espada were scattered around the room, leaning on pillars or over balconies, watching him with a mix of glares, distrust, interest or boredom. His eyes fell on Aizen; slumped back in his throne elegantly, chin resting in his hand and a curious gleam in his eye. He was flanked by his two loyal soul reaper servants- Gin and Tousen.

Shiro's eyes met Ulquiorras for a split second; conveying a silent message before he strode purposefully into the throne room, sandals tapping against polished marble and smile lighting up the whole room.

After practically skipping up to the foot of the throne he bowed low; the grin stretched across his face, easily rivaled Gin Ichimaru's.

Gold on black eyes peered up from long ivory bangs; he wore his standard white hakama; pale forearms and hands with black nails emerging from the folds.

His jaw line and figure was almost identical to that of the orange haired soul- reaper they knew all too well, while the pale complexion, long, silky, ivory hair that swayed elegantly around his waist and huge shit-eating grin made it obvious this was not Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Welcome, hollow of Kurosaki Ichigo, to my palace." Aizen's voice echoed confidently around the cavernous room.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ogichi Shirosaki… My lord" Shiro said slyly, teasingly adding the man's title after a short pause, causing the overlord to frown slightly.

"Very well, Shirosaki, What brings you to my humble abode?" The underlying threat to his words rang clear; it read 'you have walked willingly into your death.'

"If you would allow me to explain my situation, Aizen-sama, I believe we may be able to come to an accord." He raised himself, waiting a few moments for objection before beginning an explanation.

"To understand why I have come to you in these circumstances, you must understand fully _what_ I am." He began slowly, reveling in the impatient look on Aizen's face as he began to pace across the stone floor.

"I am indeed the hollow half of Kurosaki Ichigo; the source of his hollow powers, the darker half of his soul, the part he hides from the world.

I'm the embodiment of his killer instincts and dark feelings. Anger, greed, envy, lust, his thirst for blood, battle and pain. You could say I'm the embodiment of the very word 'sin.'

Its true I'm a source of his powers, but i'm not like any zanpakto he can use, he must fight me for my power, prove he is stronger, because I refuse to serve a king who is weaker than me. Up until this point he has held his position as king of his own soul."

The room erupted with muffled protests and murmuring before Aizen held up his hand for silence.

"It is my understanding that Kurosaki Ichigo has grown stronger recently, I find it hard to believe he would loose to the beast within so suddenly."

"True." Shiro shrugged. "It was a moment of weakness on his part. I will always be as strong as he is, strength is not something that impacts our battles. Our battles are battles of will.

His will is strong, usually. His will has been stronger than mine for a long time, as I seem to lack a certain ambition that would grant me my win. During our last battle, though, His will to fight wavered, and was weaker than mine. Like I said; a moment of weakness. What kind of Hollow would I be to not take advantage of my opponents weakness?" His grin grew even wider as he reflected on his victory.

"I wonder what caused this moment of weakness…" Aizen mused cheerfully, looking up as Shiro laughed out loud; a cold, watery laugh.

"You really want to know?" he laughed again reveling in the pregnant silence, as the wicked grin took root in his features.

"It turned out that his pretty little princess he came all this way to rescue is absolutely terrified of him, or me I should say!" he laughed some more, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Broke 'is wittle heart it did." he mocked, rolling back on his heels as his laugh reverberated through the room.

"None of that answers my question, Shirosaki. I find it hard to believe you come here to serve my cause." Aizen smirked down at him; a confident gleam in both their eyes.

"Well, there's a few reasons for that…" Shiro resumed pacing the marble floors again. "Coming here was what would piss Ichigo off the most, and as much as I hate you all, that hate palls in comparison to the hate I feel for Ichigo. In fact, I live for the sole purpose of making him suffer!" Shiro explained himself with glee, his joy unmasked as he elaborated on his hate for Ichigo. "Another reason is, as much as I love fighting, I'm not stupid enough to take on the soul-reapers and you lot at the same time. I was confident I'd have better luck finding sanctuary with you during these final stages of your masterful plan. I'm sure it would be beneficial to have our strength out of the way. At the moment I hold both Ichigo's and my own powers, unrestrained. I do not doubt that I can utterly obliterate your precious espada if it turns out we do not see eye to eye."

Sounds of outrage chorused through the room, bloodlust thick in the air. "I'm sure your loyal dogs have been growing restless lately, my presence may serve to keep them entertained."

"Are you suggesting I throw you to my 'dogs' like a bone and watch them tear you limb from limb." Aizen smirked, still confident. Some of the gathered espada whooped in excitement.

"Certainly if you choose to see it that way, a nice bone to chew and fight over will keep them out of your hair, they might even get stronger so as not to die like the dogs they are this time round." Shiro countered.

Aizen looked thoughtful for a moment, but far from won over yet, Shiro sighed; it was time to play his final card. Carefully he reached down into the depth of his soul and pulled harshly on that faint reitsu, dragging it up to the surface.

A ripping sound filled the air, the espada reaching for their weapons as Shiro's image flickered and distorted in front of them. Suddenly Ichigo's black clad shinigami form was ripped from Shiro's body and thrown to the cold floor.

The orange haired shinigami panted heavily, chest rising and falling beneath his ripped robes as he struggled to his hands and knees. Shiro smiled down at him, then up at Aizen.

"He is pathetically weak at the moment. Even so I offer him as part of the deal as well. For two weeks Ichigo and myself will ally with you, I will complete missions if you want, though I retain the right to refuse a mission I will not get in your way. After two weeks his powers will have returned fully and we will fight again for dominance. Until then our power is yours in return for sanctuary. "

Ichigo's brown eyes lifted from the floor to glare hatefully at Shiro, he leapt toward his counterpart, a threatening growl echoing through the room as the espada, again, moved to unsheathe their blades. Shiro simply watched, amusement evident in his eyes as Ichigo's hands clenched around his throat, gaze directing all the fires of hell at his hollow.

"You bastard!" he snarled, "I wont let you do as you please!" Ichigo's fury pulsed through the room, despite his almost nonexistent spiritual pressure. Shiro laughed loudly at Ichigo's anger, disregarding the hands around his throat as if they weren't there; His hierro to strong for the soul-reapers measly reitsu to impact.

"Ichi-kun" he feigned being hurt, "are you forgetting our deal? I never thought you'd be the type to go back on your word!" Ichigo growled, but his grip loosed noticeably.

"The winner gets control over our body, soul and powers while the looser becomes a slave to the winner." He recounted. "And just because you never made use of the second part, don't think I wont." His grin grew as he leered down at Ichigo's burning eyes. That fury was so beautiful, the sight of his fiery hair and eyes blazing in anger turning him on, even more when he thought about the inner pain and turmoil the boy was feeling. Swiftly his knee rose up and delivered a sharp kick to Ichigo's stomach. Sending him skidding across the marble floor clutching his abdomen in pain. Shiro grinned down at the gasping shinigami at his feet; he felt his cock twitch at the pained expression and gasping body beneath him.

"You sure are a sore loser," he muttered before returning his gaze to Aizen. "Do we have a deal, Aizen-sama?" Shiro smiled nonchalantly while Aizen tapped his throne thoughtfully.

"Very well, " Aizen eventually replied, shocking the gathered espada. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, escort our guests to the rooms I have prepared for them, give them a tour of our fine complex and explain how things work around here." The predatory gleam in Aizen's eye intensified. "Oh and please do enjoy your stay, Shirosaki."

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hair to drag him across the room but his hand was swatted away as Ichigo struggled to walk on his own two feet; eyes downcast in shame and embarrassment, his bangs hung over his eyes limply. Shiro smirked as Ichigo dutifully followed him to the door where a very irate Grimmjow glared and Ulquiorra looked slightly interested for once.

The pair both walked stiffly, they knew Aizen had called them specifically due to their connection with the 'guest.' Even Grimmjow was smart enough to recognize one of Aizen's tests; He thought they would want revenge against the one who had cost them their life. Ulquiorra hid his feelings well, if he even had any on the subject, but Grimmjow was having a hell of a lot of trouble masking his anger.

Tension hung thick in the air as they walked down the eerie halls, before Shiro's growing laughter drove it away, His hysterical amusement startling the espada and Ichigo.  
"You're so easy to read Grimm, the way you're staring at my Ichigo; its obvious you want to make him suffer." He leered, turning his head to smirk at the bluenette. "Or maybe, you just want to work off some sexual tension, after losing so pitifully. "

A low, threatening growl erupted from Grimmjow, before Ulquiorra cleared his throat, drawing questioning gazes.

"Are you the beast that took over Kurosaki's body after his death?" he asked monotonously, regarding the albino passively.

"Why are you talking about me like I'm not here…."Ichigo muttered, but was ignored.

Shiro shot Ulquiorra a confident smirk, "You already know the answer, don't you, bat-boy." Shiro mocked, materializing the horned mask of his resurrection in his right hand, to confirm the answer.

"How come you don't have a mask permanently on your face?" Grimmjow blurted out, forgetting his anger for a brief second.  
"Because I don't require it on me, like you do, since it doesn't hold my heart I have no need off it." He crushed the mask in his hand, "its just a symbol of what I am. My heart is still beating inside Ichigo's chest." He smirked.

"So if someone killed Ichigo you'd die as well?" Grimmjow grinned.

"No, we are incapable of dying by your hand, only bat-boy has seen the consequences of our utter defeat, haven't you bat boy?" he turned his knowing smirk to the stoic hollow, who narrowed his eyes and looked away. "That was before we harnessed our full power, none of the espada has any hope of defeating us now. "

Silence returned to the group, as each of them mulled over their foreboding thoughts. Finally, they turned into a wide hallway. The right hand side had only one door, while the left had four, spread out along the wall, before it turned again out of sight.

Ulquiorra opened the lone door on the right, gesturing for Shiro to enter.

Warily, he made his way inside, to be greeted by even more white. The room was large, modern styled, with white tiles, fluffy carpet, double bed, and a few meager pieces of marble furnishing.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo followed him in, while Grimmjow leaned at the doorframe. The orange haired teen scoffed at the white, while Shiro nodded appreciatively, exploring the room like an excited child and commenting on everything.

The albino made his way over to the bathroom, through a large door across from the bed; as expected, everything was white- An open shower in the corner, huge spa tub, as well as a full-length mirror covering the closest wall. When he excited the room, Ichigo was slumped, exhausted on the end of the bed. Shiro stalked over to him, gently tilting the teen's chin up, to stare into defeated, dull brown orbs. Frowning, he pulled Ichigo back into his soul, where the boy could build up his strength again.

"What's in there?" he gestured to the door's across the hallway, after rejoining his espada guides.

"Storage rooms, " was Ulquiorra's bored answer as Shiro pushed the door open, a smirk spread across his face as his eyes adjusted to the dark room.

"I guess it makes sense you arrancar would be big on this stuff…" he teased, "lust is a strong, sinful, instinct after all…I'll be sure to put it to good use." Shiro hummed to himself as he rummaged through the boxes and boxes of sex toys, admiring everything like a child in a toy store, while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched tentatively from the door.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, holding up a heavy box filled with chains of different length and size, He examined each of them before separating the ones he liked and carting them across the hallway to his room.

The two espada hung hesitantly in the hallway, watching the crazed albino skip back and forth between the two rooms.

"I can really see the appeal of working for Aizen now," he mused, "Free food, beds, fights, and sex… Ah, Grimmy?" he chimed, grinning at the bluenet casually. "Come show me how these work." His mood was far too good to be fazed by Grimmjow's rude antics.  
"Why the hell are you asking me!-?" the man snapped, his hair standing on end, amusing Shiro greatly.  
"Well, you are the _sexta _espada, I assumed you would live up to your name, Mr. kitty cat." He mocked. Mentally imagining the angry man with the angrily twitching tail and neko ears of his resurrection; a thought that caused him to giggle to himself.

The humorous glint in his eye focused on Grimmjow as he rattled the chains.

"Come on…" he whined. "Help me and I'll let you join in our fun later" he smirked triumphantly as the sexta blinked in surprise, before he hurried to his aid, helping secure the chains to the wall without another word. After awhile, Ulquiorra came over to offer his help as well; Shiro smirked triumphantly; he'd never guessed the espada would be so eager to get a taste of his Ichi… perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

"I bet fucking the same people all the time would get boring for a hollow…"he mused.

"There are very few willing, female hollows. " Ulquiorra contributed, earning an amused snort from Shiro.

"My Ichi will be so fuckin' uke by the time I'm done with him, you wont ever want to look at a pair of tits again…" Shiro chuckled darkly to himself. Grimmjow had trouble hiding his grin, as a light blush crept over Ulquiorra's stoic cheeks.

A few hours, a tour of Las Noches and variety of tense, rude and halfway polite run-ins with other espada later, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had happily left him at the entrance to his 'Guest quarters.'

Carefully, he locked the door behind him; not that it would make a difference if anyone wanted to come in…

Shiro turned to examine his upgrades on the dull white room, smirking at the strong chains and testing their strength again.

Everything was perfect, he grinned, now it was time to break in his faithful stallion…

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Follow for future updates, and favorite if you liked it. Thank you for your time!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Thank you for reviewing! This story might not be as dark as it may seem. Do expect lemon and lime though, possibly rape and dark themes, but I'm not sure how dark I can manage to go. I'll try my best though! Enjoy!

* * *

"OI Ulquiorra! " Grimmjow called after the steadily retreating back of the stoic espada. The cuatro paused, turning his head and raising a thin, raven eyebrow at the sexta.

"I know your gonna go spy on them with the others." Grimmjow grinned, walking in time with Ulquiorra's stride.

"Fool, I am above being interested in the primitive actions of other hollows." The raven defended, earning a snort from Grimmjow. "I am simply going to report to Aizen-sama on the success of our mission."

Grimmjow held in another incredulous snort at the lame excuse. They both knew Aizen would probably have popcorn ready. He held his tongue in check as they followed their leaders spiritual pressure to a small inconspicuous doorway, Ulquiorra knocked twice before they were admitted.

Grimmjow took a moment to watch the cuatro blink his large, emerald eyes at the dark room, before his own adjusted to the absence of light.

A bright white light illuminated the figures in the room, cutting through the darkness from a series of screens, set up to display a high quality image of Shiro's room from every corner.

A quick scan told him they hadn't missed out on anything, and the hollow had yet to materialize Ichigo.

"Welcome Ulquiorra, Grimmjow." Greeted their leader, without turning around from his high backed, armchair, fit with wheels and a footrest. Gin, Szayel, Nnoitra, and surprisingly Stark and Halibel where there as well, lazing about casually.

Stark shrugged when Ulquiorra's questioning gaze landed on him. "Had nothing better to do." He defended half-heartedly, and Halibel nodded her agreement.

Ulquiorra reported to Aizen, then settled into a dark corner behind everyone else.

Grimmjow snorted again, at the cuatro's blatantly obvious intentions. Why bother to hide how interested you were? Even Stark and Halibel didn't bother with excuses.

But the emerald-eyed espada was persistent with his façade- If asked, he would say he was waiting for orders, or a similar excuse. But Grimmjow knew better, he was one of the only people who knew first hand, how horny the stoic cuatro got, And he'd be dammed if the emerald eyed espada didn't find Shiro as hot as he did.

Who knew Ichigo had been keeping such a damn fine creature locked up all this time. The evil glint in those golden orbs turned him on, and the way his loose hakama hung from his snowy white, lithe frame, made him second-guess that they shared the same body.

If it wasn't bad enough before, when they only had the delectable orange head to deal with, the package deal was irresistible.

It was no secret that Grimmjow had been having fantasies about his shinigami nemesis since the day he was defeated. Those mocha eyes, and bright, spiky hair was alluring enough as it was, but the kid had the most perfect body he'd ever seen. His will to fight and determination was sexy, and his fiery temper was the sexiest thing Grimmjow had ever seen. But his heart was just so juicy Grimmjow's feline nose could smell it a mile away. The smell of the kid's sweet, fiery soul was enough to make him drool.

Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to crush it.

His desire to destroy the orange head, and everything related to him was stronger than ever. He had it all planned out- First he's destroy everything the kid held dear- He'd break that delectable heart, piece by piece, until it tingled his senses with corruption. Then he'd destroy the kid's pride, and steal his body- He was going to fuck that hot body until it broke.

And from that point on his plans had been altered. If he broke Ichigo, the ivory hollow's power would thrive on his pain, and make the beast stronger- but Grimmjow didn't particularly care, so long as he could fuck it too, so long as he could defeat them both, humiliate them the way they'd done to him, and take their life as they'd taken his. He'd devour their soul this time, and keep them prisoner inside him for all of eternity, they'd be at his mercy for the rest of time, and he'd make them _pay._ he couldn't decide which one he wanted more, but one thing was for certain; Kurosaki was going to be begging him for more before he was through. The Sexta espada was going to regain his pride and settle the score once and for all, and if sex was the way to do it then Grimmjow would fuck him until he broke.

The bluenette licked his lips at the thought; _sex with the shinigami... pounding into that tight ass... licking up every scent of that hot body and fiery, addictive soul._

"Grimm, do ya' ever not think about sex?" Nnoitra sneered, leaning over him menacingly. The sexta scowled, manoeuvring away from the quintra, while carefully holding his tongue in check. If he made a wrong move, Aizen would kick him out, and he would miss the show.

Luckily for him Nnoitra retreated for now, going back to watch the screens, where things were starting to get heated for the pair featured.

'_Why didn't anyone think to bring popcorn…Tea just doesn't fit the mood, damn you Aizen and your stupid tea!_' Grimmjow complained.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he was tugged, sharply out of his peaceful mindscape, and dumped harshly onto a cold stone floor. He clenched his jaw and eyes closed, pulling in burning breaths and twitching his numb body. He knew if he opened his eyes, he'd see Shiro leering at him; he could already picture the lecherous grin behind his eyelids, so he waited as long as he could, till he adjusted to the different gravity and feeling returned to his limbs.

'_Dammit, I'm so weak!' _He scolded, reaching his arm out to grasp the wall, hauling himself painfully to his feet and leaning heavily on the cold stonewall for support.

He shot a fiery glare to his white haired counterpart, who sat thoughtfully on the end of the bed, a contemplative expression on his face. They concentrated on each other for awhile, before Shiro sighed and leaned over to rub his temples, resting his head in his hands, then going still.

'_What the hell has that bastard got up his sleeve!-?' _Ichigo wondered, taking a few shaky steps forward. _'Whatever, at least he's not bothering me._' Just to be sure, he squatted down in front of the hollow, waving a hand in front of his face; Shiro didn't stir.

'_Well, he's totally out of it'_ he smirked. '_Maybe he's doing something in my inner world?_' He scowled briefly, imagining the hollow reeking destruction upon his mindscape, before his smirk returned, thinking about how this was the perfect chance to launch an attack, '_but what if that's what he wants? is he just fucking with my mind?_' he scowled again, Running the decision around in his mind before he decided against it. He'd be dammed if he fell into such an obvious trap, and whether he liked it or not a deal is a deal; even with the devil.

Strength returning, he got to his feet and trudged over to the bathroom, scowl firmly in place.

'_What the heck is with this place and white!'_ he sweat-dropped at the bathrooms bleached décor. '_There aren't even different shades of white!'_

His scowl deepened when he laid eyes on the tattered remains of his shinigami robes in the mirror, barely hanging from his body by threads. He fingered the material for a while, before pulling it off his chest and dumping it in the corner. He left his pants, however tattered they were, they still managed to keep his modesty, unlike the top half.

Next he tasted the water from the tap, grimacing at the metallic flavour and spitting it back out. He splashed his face, letting the water run down his neck and chest before running it through his hair, shaking the droplets out like a dog.

Then sneaking around shiro, still seated on the bed, he checked all the locks on the doors and finding the one window bared he continued to search through everything.

The shinigami yelped in surprise when curious hands landed on the box of suspicious…items.

Blood rushed to his face as he recognised a few of the items, even without having laid eyes on such vile things before, he had a vague idea what they were used for.

'_There's no way I can let Shiro get his hands on these_.' He resolved, scooping up the box and carefully throwing item after item through the slim bars of the small window, not caring what was on the other side. His face burned with embarrassment every time he touched one, but his resolve wouldn't weaken. _'This is more important than my pride!_' he reminded himself. The moonlight shone through the bars, reminding him of his prisoner state. He imagined the items falling down into the sand below, for curious hollows to find. The thought that hollows like Nel could find them made him stop briefly. _'What would Nel do with sex toys_?' he shivered.

"Ichi-kun…" The shinigami stiffened, as he felt Shiro's breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Give those back." The hollow ordered.

Ichigo growled, suddenly remembering the immediate importance of his task.

"Over my dead body." He growled, shoving the few remaining things through the bars franticly, and feeling a second of relief before Shiro's breath on his neck returned. His whole body stiffened with anticipation, before light-hearted chuckling broke the tension.

Cold hands clasped over his mouth and chest, muffling his cry of protest as a swift sonido found him pressed into the large mattress. Ivory tresses fell down, framing the hollows smug face and tickling Ichigo's chest. Shiro held both his arms above his head with one hand, the other still covering his mouth. Ichigo writhed in protest, struggling in vain to break free of the firm grip. His teeth bit down as hard as he could on Shiro's hand, earning an amused smirk, but his teeth refused to break into the hollows hierro.

"Feisty…" Shiro chuckled, watching him intently with amused golden orbs, before removing his hand.

"What are you planning!-?" Ichigo demanded, trying to sound threatening, despite how he panted with the effort.

"Oh, not much…" The hollow mused, trailing the tips of his fingers over Ichigo's chest, pausing to feel his beating heart beneath the skin. Ichigo gasped at the sensation tickling his chest, unable to stop his heart beating into his hollows hand, he just barely restrained himself from arching into the touch.

"Can you feel that?" The hollow chuckled, dragging his fingers down Ichigo's burning chest teasingly, and watching the boy pant beneath him, chuckling at the surprised and confused expression adorning his face.

Ichigo felt like he was in a sauna, as the fire made its way through his veins, pulsing excitedly when Shiro's fingers brushed him. He felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest into the hollows waiting hand.

"Bastard, what did you do to me?" he ground out, though his words lacked their usual venom, as he couldn't look his captor in the eye and his mind was pre-occupied keeping his rebelling body and sanity under control.

He heard the hollow chuckle, as his hands began to run soothingly over his beating heart and Ichigo's nipples hardened at the contact while something inside his nether regions stirred, and he could barely suppress a groan of ecstasy.

"Have a taste of these feeling you plague me with, Ichi." The hollow grinned.

Ichigo growled as the Shiro leaned down, threateningly close to his face, only to gasp as a cold tongue slid over the outer shell of his ear. He immediately bit down on his tongue, glaring at himself for letting the hollow hear a sound. Though it had been so unexpected his body had betrayed him before he could stop himself.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!-?" he growled, "What have you done to me?" The teen yelped in surprise when the tongue returned to lick at his ear.

"What am i?" he whispered huskily, avoiding the question entirely.

"You're a hollow." Ichigo stated, confused, earning a sigh from his hollow.

"I'm more than that." Shiro said, exasperated, "I'm YOUR hollow." He sat up, straddling Ichigo's waist as he did.

"Hollows are creatures of instinct and sin, which makes me YOUR instinct as sin, all your dirty little secrets and fears, all your naughty feeling come back to haunt you. Tell me, what are the seven deadly sins, Ichigo?" He said, tracing Ichigo's chest as he did. Watching the boys face for understanding.

"B-But that still doesn't explain what you've done to me!" Ichigo yelped, squirming around beneath his captor, and blushing a furious red at the contact.

"Do you recognise the feeling you have yet?" The hollow mused, once frustrating Ichigo with the lack of answers. '_He's starting to sound like Zangetsu_!' He inwardly fumed.

A confused stare answered the hollows question. Slowly, he leant down to suck on Ichigo's pulse point, smirking as a shudder ran through the teen's body.

"How about now?" He teased, continuing his sucking and nipping along the teen's neck and collarbone.

Ichigo bit down hard on his tongue, eyes rolling back in his head, as he tried to hold in a moan, until it came spilling out once he tasted blood on his tongue.

His eyes widened when he felt Shiro's fingers tugging the sensitive pink buds on his chest, as a knee slid between his legs, gently nudging his waking member, and sucking harshly on his responsive pulse point beneath his jaw.

Another moan spilled from his lips, and his body arched, fighting against his binds. '_Wait binds, Where had they come from!-?_' His foggy mind registered the chains suddenly securing his wrists to headboard of the bed.

Shiro immediately took advantage of his awe-opened mouth to clamp his own over it, moulding their lips together and swallowing the rest of the moan.

He took further advantage of the teens distraction to sweep his tongue through Ichigo's warm mouth, sucking up the blood and tasting the strawberries.

He pulled back, chuckling at the irony, and licking the blood off his lips.

Ichigo's hazy eyes blinked for a bit, before focusing on Shiro's smug face. A deep crimson blush crept over his face and neck, contrasting nicely with his bright hair.

"You-You Just-That… My first… Kiss…" He stuttered, total shock taking over his mind before he connected the dots and finally recognised the foreign feeling in his veins.

"How does it feel Ichigo? That was your first kiss." The hollow stated smugly, licking his lips. "Your already starting to get all hot and flustered." He chuckled.

It was true; Ichigo's body pulsed beneath him, as breathy pants escaped his mouth and chocolate eyes still held that fire and defiance Shiro loved so much.

"You-You can't just steal my first kiss!" Ichigo spluttered, outraged at what his hollow had done, while blood rushed to his face again just mentioning it.

"Oh but I plan to steal so much more…" Shiro chuckled darkly, squeezing Ichigo's tight ass and earning a surprised yelp, as an expression of understanding, followed by dread crossed Ichigo's face.

"No. No- you can't. I wont do it." The teen stuttered. Struggling with renewed vigour against his chains. "How the hell does that even work?" he asked himself, knitting his brows together in confusion, only slightly aware of what Shiro intended, and what it would entail.

"Curious are you?" Shiro chuckled, "don't worry, you'll be getting a first hand experience pretty soon."

Ichigo glared at him, the fiercest glare he could muster before he felt the dreaded lust flood his body and mind, drowning him in sensation.

"Open up Ichi-kun!" Shiro sung, leaning down to steal a second kiss, as his free hands moved over Ichigo's sensitive chest and stomach.

"Fuck…You…" Ichigo panted, before his mouth was dominated by Shiro's skilful tongue.

"Impatient are we?" the hollow chimed. "We have plenty of time for fucking."

Ichigo managed a growl low in his throat at the smug expression on his hollows face, before the blue tongued mouth closed over his again, sucking up his gasps and moans like drugs as hands explored his heated flesh. When the hollow pulled away to admire his prey, Ichigo sucked in heavy breathes, as his mind fought to control his excited body.

When Shiro ducked down for a third kiss, Ichigo let him, then suddenly bit down as hard as he could on his hollows tongue, and using the moment of distraction he brought his knee up as hard as he could into Shiro's stomach.

The hollow grunted at the impact, smirk never faltering as he savoured Ichigo's defiance. Though he didn't show it outwardly, the kick had hurt. It seemed the teen had the sense to fill his knee with as much reiatsu as he could manage.

"Was that it?" he asked smugly. "Any other bright ideas, or are you ready to submit to me now?"

Ichigo growled, "I'll never submit to you." Watching Shiro's lecherous grin light up his face in glee.

"That's good, it's fun this way too." The grin turned deadly as he held his hand out, summoning zangetsu, and holding the familiar butchers knife over the teens exposed chest.

The clever glinted maliciously in the moonlight, and Ichigo gulped, staring at the tip against his skin in anticipation.

"I think a punishment is in order for that kick though…" Shiro smirked, the satisfaction leaking through his eyes, before they clouded over with lust. "And the taste of your blood is so good…" He drooled, remembering Ichigo's blood covered tongue.

He flicked Zangetsu's blade down, ready to draw blood across Ichigo's exposed chest.

The blade hummed in his hands, refusing to cut Ichigo's skin, before it pulsed with reiatsu and shot out of his grip to land firmly in the materializing hand of a familiar black cloaked figure.

Shiro gulped, as the cold, angry stare of his zanpakto was directed at him. To any outsider, Zangetsu's fury was undetectable, as he remained as stoic as the cuatro espada, but to the two beings who shared his soul, it burned into their very being.

"Old man…" they whispered in awe.

Ichigo looked relieved, until Zangetsu directed the same furious gaze at him, to which he almost shrunk away with shame.

"What are you doing here old man?" Ichigo asked tentatively, blatantly hoping the zanpakto had materialized the save him from his hollows wrath.

The sword stared at them disapprovingly for a while, putting his words together.

"I cannot directly intervene in your affairs, nor can I alter the deal you have made." He said calmly. "Though I refuse to have any part in it. I will not be dragged into your petty squabbles, and I am sick of the way you treat each other. From here on out, my power will not be available to either of you, until you either abandon your useless hate for each other, or come to a better mutual agreement and learn to understand and accept each other. "

"I- I don't understand, Jii-san. Your want us to understand each other?" Ichigo looked as confused as Shiro did angry.

"What's there to understand? He's a hollow that's out for my blood!" Ichigo yelled, begging the zanpakto to free him from his chains.

Shiro fumed. '_How come the one time I win the fight, the old man takes away my power!-? I won fair and square, dammit! Now I should get to do as I like_!'

Zangetsu sighed at their thickheadedness. "You are both acting childish. Ichigo; Shiro's emotions are far more complicated than your think. I am disappointed in your arrogance. Whether you like it or not, he is a part of your soul, and instead of wasting energy on your hate, the strength you two would gain from working together would benefit everyone."

He turned to Shiro, immediately regaining his fury. "I am disgusted to think you would take advantage of your position to inflict pain on your other half. Even more to think you would use me to do so. I will have no part in your childish antics. Do not call on me until you have learnt to accept each other."

The last part of the swords lecture was directed at both of them, and he abruptly vanished, seeing his message had been received.

Matching scowls met, as they eyed each other warily, before Shiro climbed off him, grumbling angrily, and slamming the door to the bathroom behind him like a child.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he tested his bonds with all his strength.

'_What does Jii-san mean? I know I'm thick-headed sometimes, but what could I be missing?_' He sighed, and gave up, leaning back on the bed.

'_He tried to rape me!_' he fumed.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading, all future chapters will be around this length, possibly longer. The reason why Ichigo is feeling horny will be explained too, and yes, it has something to do with Shiro. :P

But for next chapter, would you like to know what's going on in Aizen's creepy observation room, or do you want to see smut as soon as possible? ;) Please leave a review and let me know what you'd like to see. Silent readers are unproductive. Give some feedback please! thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for those of your who asked for smut; this is mostly all theory stuff, but there will be ample smut to make up for it in the next chapter! ;) For the time being, enjoy this chapter! Thank you!

* * *

The occupants of the room were all on the edge of their seats; even Ulquiorra had come forwards to crowd the monitor.

"Finally! I thought they'd never get started! " Grimmjow exclaimed.

"That brat! How dare he spit out my H2O, does he even know how much work I put into imitating human water! " Szyael was fuming over the fact that Ichigo spat out the water from the bathroom tap.

So far, the espada, Gin and Aizen, had been amused by Ichigo's attempt at discarding the sex toys. Now Shiro was pressing the shinigami into the mattress, and they crowded around the screen, excited for the show to come.

"Hmmm…. Is it just me, or is the kid enjoying this a lot more than a soul-reaper ought to be?" Stark pondered, for the first time some of them had seen he was actually paying close attention to something.

"Very perceptive Primera… I wouldn't say he's enjoying it, though his body is unwillingly reacting to the hollows touches." Aizen mused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tch, he's probably just deprived, I heard all soul-reapers are sticks in the mud." Snorted Grimmjow; enjoying the show too much to worry about such trivial things. However, The other espada ignored his commentary.

"Szyael, turn the reitsu detectors on." The pink haired espada scrambled to follow Aizens orders, fiddling with controls before the view changed to incorporate flowing trails of reitsu.

The ribbons twirled around the featured couple like snakes; a swirling interconnected river of black and red reistsu.

"W-What the hell!" Nnoitra exclaimed, unconsciously thrashing his huge scythes around as he moved to crowd the monitor.

"What an interesting phenomenon…" Szyael mused, suddenly appearing in front of the screen, much to the others annoyance, as the scientist's curiosity made him oblivious to the wants and needs of others.

"Indeed…" Aizen said eerily, "The level of intelligence, self awareness, and mastery over reitsu this creature must posses in order to attempt this in impressive…" He leant forward in his chair, silently reconsidering the hollow as a threat rather than a specimen or plaything.

"What? What is it!-? What's he doing!-?" Nnoitra looked expectantly from Aizen to Szyael, until their leader gestured for the scientist to do the honours.

"As you all should know, " Szyael began calmly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Kurosaki isn't the type to submit easily. Aizen-sama picked up on it before I did, but what the hollow's doing, is utilizing the boys greatest weakness. Kurosaki Ichigo has strong emotions, he lets them guide him through battle, and thus he has almost no control over his emotions or his reitsu, since emotions are linked with reitsu. His hollow however… is apparently a different story."

Szyael's scientific tone was beginning to get more passionate, as he talked about the hollow.

"What he is doing is infusing his own reitsu with emotion and feeding it into Ichigo, replacing the boys own with hollow reitsu! In order to pull off something like that, one must have extraordinary skill in reitsu control as well as mastery over your own emotions. As we can see, the boys feeling incredibly horny right now, and due to his terrible control and unfamiliarity with such things he is easy for the hollow to manipulate. This is only possible thanks to their unique bond in the first place; if anybody else tried to infuse their reitsu into another person it would destroy the subject. But in this case, where both their unique reitsu signatures are one and the same it is extremely effective."

He paused to regain his composure, pushing the hair that had fallen over his face away and readjusting his glasses.

"My research would benefit greatly if you would allow me to run some tests on them, Aizen-sama?" he queried.

"Indeed… what a frightening creature, I'm impressed the boy has suppressed it this long." Aizen said, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"I think I get it…" Starrk said nonchalantly, leaning back again, "That hollows mastery over his feelings would make him a terrifying opponent, as well as a brilliant battle tactician, on top of being a cold-blooded killer, and he's powerful too." The primera slouched against a wall, loosing interest as quickly as he had gained it.

"He appears to be the opposite of Kurosaki Ichigo, who so far has just rushed into battles blindly and conquered with brute force and passion. This hollow has obviously thought out his decision to come here, as well as presenting undeniable proof that it was smarter for us to accept. His intellect is a force to be reckoned with, it seems."

"So he's calm like Ulquiorra, smart like Szyael and cruel like Nnoitra…" Grimmjow's logic pieced the information together in order to come up with a logical expression.

"So he's like a hollow version of Aizen-sama?" he concluded.

"To be scientifically correct he's a hollow version of Kurosaki; his opposite." Szyael sweat-dropped. "That's why he calls himself Ogichi."

Gin's foxy grin grew larger, as he noticed the gleam in his captain's eye. "Wha' 're ya plannin' Aizen-taicho? " he chuckled.

Aizen turned a scarily gleeful eye to his former lieutenant, "Oh? Gin you know me too well." His lips curved upwards into a sadistic smirk.

"Who the hells that!-?" Noitra's distress turned all eyes back to the monitor, where a middle-aged figure in black was pointing Kurosaki's sword at the pair; who both looked slightly terrified.

"It must be their zanpakto spirit. " Szyael mused.

"Are you kidding!-?" Grimmjow, snorted with either amusement or disappointment. "It's scolding them like children!" His tone indicated how utterly ridiculous he found it.

"It appears so…" Aizen looked thoughtful as he watched the exchange.

Faces fell like stones as Shiro stormed out of the room, following the disappearance of the spirit.

"Dammit! They didn't even get to the good parts!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he leant back into the bed, giving up his attempts at freedom for the moment. '_Get to know him better? What the hell! How am I supposed to do that!'_ He fumed to himself, still angry at his hollow for trying to rape him. When he finally cooled down, Ichigo resolved it was time to do something he really didn't do too often; _think things over_.

He supposed he'd be pretty pissed off too, if it was him that had been beaten and suppressed time and time again, and now he had a first hand experience how boring it was in his soul-scape, where time passed by differently. What seemed like days in there might only be a few seconds in the real world, and he had no idea how Shiro kept himself occupied all this time, without going insane. _'Oh wait; he is insane_.' he sweat-dropped.

It was also true that Shiro never once denied or went back on their deal. The few times he had taken over subsequently saved both their lives, and were never at times when Ichigo was truly incapable of taking control back.

So he could understand the hollows logic, to a degree, so far…

Apart from those times, the hollow had never resisted his control, and when he had it was before they made the deal; so it was understandable that he would resist, but even then he'd only done it to save their lives. Ichigo could forgive him so far.

But after the deal was made, Shiro had never resisted control as long as the fight was won fairly. He even went as far as to call him 'king.'

So that only left the battle with Ulquiorra; Ichigo had been severely defeated, probably even killed. Shiro had taken over then, kind of.

He'd saved Inoue and himself; so that was good. He'd defeated Ulquiorra; also good.

'_But…'_ Ichigo's fists clenched in anger, bangs falling over to shade his eyes, _'but stabbing Uryu… That's unforgivable.' _ Ichigo had warned him over and over, that hurting his friends was unforgivable; that he'd kill him if he ever did it.

"Ichigo…" The deep baritone voice of his zanpakto spirt reached his ears, as it materialized next to him.  
"You've done well so far… but in order to understand further, you must understand the truth of that situation." The spirit stated wisely, frowning down at Ichigo as he stood next to the bed.

"Jii-san… Then tell me? What happened that time!-?" Ichigo barked, impatient as always. Zangetsu turned his gaze to the bathroom door, frowning at it.

"Although Shiro will never admit to it; Ulquiorra wasn't defeated by him." Ichigo spluttered in shock, going to speak his mind before the spirit continued firmly.

"When the cuatro espada's cero pierced your chest; you died. Even I don't know how this time was different to the time in the tower, but this time you died fully. When that happened Shiro was pushed unwillingly into control, where he merged with the last dying part of your soul. Your two personalities merged as well, creating the immensely powerful beast you became. Your feelings at the time were extremely warped; wanting to protect your friends, while possessing the instinct of a hollow, and stabbing them.

While your body was in this state, Shiro's regeneration abilities allowed your body and soul to heal at a tremendous rate, until you could be split apart again and your mind returned to you. Shrio regained the memories of the beast; as they had to go somewhere. I suspect you didn't, simply due to your mental state at the time; those memories would have been to much for you to handle."

Ichigo stared blankly at his zanpakto spirit, eyes wide with shock and grief.

"I- I… I stabbed Uryu…?" he gulped. The spirit nodded slowly, allowing the boy to take in the information.

"You and Shiro are one and the same; you cannot kill each other." Ichigo stared as his zanpakto spirit vanished once more. He leant back into the bed, clenching his chained fists, bottom lip trembling in grief… _'Zangetsu's right, as usual…'_ he sighed in defeat.

* * *

Once Shiro's anger at Zangetsu had quelled, he emerged from the bathroom, looking over his Ichigo; still chained to the bed shirtless. The shinigami stared back, his brown eyes unreadable.

"I wont let Zangetsu deter me. I won fair and square; I wont have him showing up to save you again. I'm going to get what I want, Ichigo…" he stated darkly, slinking closer to the bed like a predator, until Ichigo spoke words that froze him in place.

"Fine; do your worst. Just know that I never asked anything unreasonable from you when I was king._" _Ichigo stated arrogantly.

Shiro stared at his orange-haired soul reaper, and then burst out laughing; his watery laugh reverberating through the room, on the edge of becoming a cackle as it broke through Ichigo's confident façade for a split second.

"Your submitting!-?" The hollow snorted, "May I ask what's changed your mind? Or is that unreasonable too?" The hollows sarcasm irked Ichigo, and a pulsing tick-mark formed on his forehead.

"You know what I mean!" he yelled.

"Oh, do i?" the hollow laughed again, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine as he felt the air fill with lust again, causing him to blush as the hollows laughter caressed his ears.

The blush grew hotter as the teen fidgeted, looking at the wall nervously.

"You always submitted to me, so its only fair if I do for you, even if I have to swallow my pride; Jii-san is right, and I've probably treated you wrongly…" he mumbled.

Shiro stared blankly at him, before snorting his amusement and climbing over to straddle a blushing Ichigo's hips.

"I have two weeks to freely explore the big wide world, and instead of indulging my desires and brutally murdering all your friends and family while eating delicious living souls. I come here to the land of hollow, where I can fight, and eat other hollows; that's enough for me. But my biggest dream is to have a cute little orange-haired shinigami follow me around in a maid costume, and satiate my more primal desires. " He leaned forward to whisper the last part into Ichigo's ear, nipping at the lobe playfully. Ichigo gulped; blushing a furious red. "Does that sound reasonable?" The hollow teased.

"I wont be your sex slave! And I'm not wearing any costumes!" Ichigo fumed, more tick marks popping up on his face. Shiro merely laughed, pouting down at his fiery slave mischievously.

"But Ichi-kun, you're my slave already; that was part of the original deal, and I want to have sex with you. So that makes you my sex slave." His lecherous grin widened, as conflicted expressions crossed Ichigo's face. Just to be sure, he pumped more lust into the boy, watching his eyes swirl with want before he clenched them shut.

Ichigo's mind fought against his body, as he lay vulnerable beneath his hollow.

"Its kind of embarrassing, you being a virgin and all…" the hollow mused, Giving Ichigo one last push. "There's no pride lost if you just let go, and enjoy yourself a little." He smirked as his prodding finally caused Ichigo's mind to give up.

"F-Fine…" he stuttered, cheeks flaming, "but I'm not wearing any costumes!"

Shiro threw his head back and laughed again, before leaning down to take Ichigo's mouth in a heated kiss.

* * *

Finally! They're doing something again!" Grimmjow exclaimed, as blood dripped from his nose, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, due to the tent he was pitching in his pants.

"Indeed, it appears their lovers quarrel is over." Szyael stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"Geez, this is like some sort of human, reality television drama; always procrastinating before the sex." Stark yawned, watching through one lidded eye as he reclined into the wall. "But I suppose it was interesting; make-up sex is good too." He shrugged.

"Kurosaki's so submissive, he gave in too quickly! And he blushes every time sex is mentioned! What's wrong with him?" Nnoitra complained, his abrasive voice drowning out the others.

" 'es jus' a little shy…" Gin chuckled, before Szyael launched into another scientific rant.

"You have to remember that Ichigo isn't a hollow; thus the only hollow instinct he's running off now is the lust Shiro's feeding him. Humans and soul-reapers don't follow basic instincts for the most part of a relationship. While us hollows generally aren't self conscious or shy about these things; we get straight down to business and are generally unrestrained, selfish lovers. Humans allow their emotions to get in the way of such things; this is also why human relationships are more complicated than a hollows. Human relationships are about more than sex and personal enjoyment; they unconsciously have a need to find another human they can share their lives with, someone they relate to or enjoy the company off. I studied human behaviour for a while, since they are similar to Shinigami, and found this phenomenon called love, that all humans are unconsciously looking for throughout their lives. They treat sex as a sacred act, for the most part, between someone they have found love with. Though my specimens didn't last very long, so I wasn't able to uncover the secrets of this 'love' phenomenon… " Szyael's voice trailed off, and he paused to readjust his glasses, seeing he still had everyone's attention he continued.

"Ichigo is a human, thus he is probably both extremely self conscious, and also conflicted; having to swallow his pride to submit to a hollow; his natural enemy. It's likely he is beating himself up internally over loosing."

"That is correct Szyael, well done." Aizen spoke up. "It's possible he submitted this early in order to punish himself unconsciously; he feels as if it is his fault he lost, so it is his responsibility to accept the consequences. If the hollow had chosen physical punishment, Ichigo would have taken it with little to no lasting effect. But this kind of punishment will degrade him internally. He will probably spend the rest of his life degrading himself for submitting so easily, with no knowledge of the hollows control over his feelings at the time. He will degrade himself for enjoying something he sees as a punishment." Aizen smiled cruelly, "that's just how humans are."

"Its also possible that your all over-thinking things, and ruining the atmosphere with your psychology talk. Maybe their just having sex, and we're all here spying in a creepy, dark, cinema room like major perverts. "Stark stated, voice dripping with sarcasm. If it had been any other espada to make such a sarcastic comment, Aizen would have them removed, but as it was hard to take anything the primera said to heart, with how heartlessy he said things, Aizen overlooked it.

"Besides, I think it's cute, how such a strong willed kid can blush so much in bed. " Stark smiled eerily, silently swearing that he would get off his lazy ass and get a taste of the teens while they were here.

Grimmjow snorted, and then burst out laughing, "so that was; 'just shut up and enjoy the show.' " Grimmjow translated with amusement.

"I'm not sure whether thinking he's being tortured with sex makes it more or less kinky than the fact that he's having sex with himself essentially…" Hallibel wondered, mostly to herself, but nevertheless turning everyone's wide eyes to her.

"Wow… I forgot she was here." Grimmjow gulped, confused as to how such a hot chick could be so invisible. "Wait, she just said torture with sex is kinky!"

"Hallibel-Chan! I never knew you were into that stuff!" Stark exclaimed, sweat dropping at the room's reactions.

Suddenly, Nnoitra appeared above her right shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You know, if you ever need a man around to really do it for you…" His face split into the most lecherous grin known to man or hollow.

"Really, Nnoitra? I knew you were a masochist, but to think you'd be so bold about it…" Hallibel replied calmly, earning sweat drops or snickers from the espada.

"W-What!-? You stupid woman! I'm not a masochist! I thought you were!" The quintra screamed, stamping his foot like a child.

"Oh really… I beg to differ." Halibel muttered.

"HAHAHA, so that's why you kept going back to get your ass kicked by Nel! I bet she really did it for you too, right?" Grimmjow teased.

"You bastard! Say that again!" Nnoitra fumed, reaching to draw his weapon.

"That's enough, Nnoitra, Calm yourself or be gone." Aizen stated firmly, turning cold brown eyes to his quintra.

Nnoitra visibly struggled at regaining control of his emotions; he fumed and stamped his feet, glaring at Grimmjow and Hallibel before storming out of the room. Stark, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szyael, Gin and Aizen all settled around the monitor, where there was ample room now that Nnoitra's huge scythe-like weapons weren't taking up the area.

Things were just starting to get serious for the pair featured on the screens, and many espada couldn't help but drool at the exposure of skin displayed; Shiro's pale, muscled complexion, contrasting greatly with Ichigo's tanned skin, orange hair and fierce blush.

They all prised the fact that it wasn't them to be sent out, and miss a show this good.

* * *

A/N- so, what did you think of this chapter? Was it as amusing as I'd been aiming at? Please point out any mistakes and flaws in my logic, because this hasn't been beta'd. It's just freshly written, so there's bound to be mistakes, and I'm not even sure if it makes sense. :/

Please review! The next chapter is already written. It's my first Sex scene, and its very lemony, so lemony in fact that i am hesitant to post it. I'm ashamed of myself for writing something so perverted. :P I'm looking forward to posting it though- even if i'm flamed or reported or deleted, at least i'd know that unleashing my imagination upon you all was too much for you to handle.

Until next chapter and Thank you for your time!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N-Thank you for all the reviews! Here is the long awaited smut. It's not perfect but i hope you like it. This Is most definitely **dub-con**, so dont read if you dont like that stuff. This is my first Yaoi lemon, so please let me know if anything's wrong with it, besides the obvious things like morals and pervertedness.

* * *

Ichigo's blush deepened as Shiro's mouth closed over his, he felt that dark tongue licking the length of his lips sinfully, as pale hands explored his chest. It felt so good to have those hands on him… Those devils hands spread tingling pleasure everywhere they ventured. The shinigami's mind was running a million miles a minute; _'What have I gotten myself into!-? What's the bastard going to do to me!-? How can I get out of this!_? Why does it feel so damn good!-?' _he asked himself.

The teen involuntarily yelped when Shiro's hand squeezed his ass firmly through the thin, tattered material barely covering it. The hollow used that moment to take his mouth by storm, sweeping his tongue through it and exploring every inch and crevice; leaving no territory uncharted before pulling back to smirk and lick his lips; admiring the panting, blushing strawberry lain out before him. A thin dribble of saliva slipped from Ichigo's gaping mouth, as the dazed Shinigami struggled to get rid if it and regain some dignity.

Shiro's hands snaked their way down to the hem of Ichigo's hakama, moving backwards to straddle the human's thighs. The painful, snap of his elastic waistband on skin broke Ichigo out of his hazy state. He stared in horror down at a smirking Shiro.  
"W-What are you doing!-?" He pleaded. "You can't do it now! I need time to prepare myself for something like this!" The teen started squirming, trying desperately to free himself or knock Shiro off.  
"I never thought I'd be on the bottom for my first time! I never even knew I'd have a first time! Never mind the fact that it's with a guy! My alter-ego for crying out loud! This is so weird! " Ichigo rambled, on the edge of becoming hysterical. "We're supposed to share the same body! I don't even know how guy-on-guy sex works! And I'm not even gay! I definitely don't want to be on the bottom-!" A ripped strip of his hakama was being tied around his mouth, effectively gagging him and cutting off Ichigo's rant.

"Your on the bottom because I always thought you'd make a good uke." Shiro snickered.

"Nnngh Mnngh!" Ichigo protested angrily, thrashing violently. The hollow had moved so fast and the teen had been too pre-occupied with panicking; now he was chained and gagged with his inner demon pinning him down.

"You're so annoying, just obey my orders; that's all you have to do."

Ichigo looked up at him with wide, terrified brown eyes, the fear was soon replaced by lust, as Shiro pumped more and more needy feelings into his captive, smirking at the wanton look in the teens eyes.

Ichigo made unintelligible sounds into his gag, while Shiro laid feather light touches over the heaving chest beneath him, Ichigo's noises of protest and anger muffled by the gag.

"Ne? What's that Ichi? I didn't quite catch that, you might want to speak up." Shiro brought up a hand to cup his ear, laughing at Ichigo's glare.

He drew light circles over the tanned chest, smirking as Ichigo arched into his touch, releasing a needy moan.

"You want more ichi?" He snickered. Leaning down to suck an erect nipple into his mouth, watching with satisfaction as Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head. As the hollow swirled the pink bud around his tongue, while a finger worked on the other he felt the rise and fall of Ichigo's chest and reveled in the little noises he was making behind the gag. He trailed kisses up Ichigo's upper body, sucking on the skin as he went, leaving strawberry red marks in his wake.

The Shinigami moaned when Shiro found that sensitive spot beneath his pulse point again, leaving an extra big mark there.  
"Your so responsive, Ichi-kun" He giggled, "Even without words you make the cutest uke. "

Ichigo growled into his gag, the noise sounding specifically like 'fuck you', before his eyes rolled back as he moaned again; Shiro sucking on his neck once more while working both nipples simultaneously. By the time he was finished Ichigo was panting heavily. The hollow bit down hard on his sensitive spot one last time, before sitting up to admire his handy work; a flushed face, glassy eyes and gaping, drooling, mouth suited his shinigami so well, he found.

He licked the drool from the teens chin, before placing a chaste kiss to the corner of his gagged mouth, then moving down to his pants again; ripping them off in one swift move and casting them aside.

This caught Ichigo's attention, and he looked down to stare in horror at Shiro's devious smirk and glittering eyes staring back at him from behind his stick straight erection. His hollow licked his lips, admiring his length like a hungry cat; a cat that had all the cream in the world before it.

"Your so hard already Ichigo! Being so deprived of the finer pleasure in life must do this to a man," He purred, feigning disappointment.

Ichigo gulped, as a huge grin split across Shiro's face before a black nailed hand clasped around his stiff member, making the shinigami moan loudly and buck his hips. All forms of coherent thought gone by this point; replaced by the burning desire that touch, spread through him. His body begged to be caressed, and he writhed and moaned at the slightest of contact. He wanted that touch so badly; he needed it like a drug.

Shiro started chuckling, as he stroked Ichigo's weeping cock, in a painfully slow manner. His smug chuckle quickly escalated into full blown cackling, as he found it difficult to hold in his sense of victory. Ichigo was his now; completely under his control- he'd been dreaming about this moment throughout his entire existence.

Another loud, wanton moan broke past Ichigo's gag, before Shiro's soothing touch disappeared from around him and the teen whimpered, feeling the cool breeze caress his dripping shaft; slick with his own pre-cum.

A second later, the hand was replaced by a deliciously hot, wet, blue tongue, that licked its way around his head; lapping up the pre-cum as it emerged. More unintelligible sounds spilled from the teens throat as he bucked his hips helplessly, completely lost in the pleasure surrounding him.

The gag absorbed a pained scream as Shiro inserted a single, cum-coated finger past the tight right of muscle presented to him. Watching in satisfaction as his entire finger disappeared into Ichigo's insanely tight ass.

The pain brought Ichigo from his lust induced haze, and he turned pleading brown eyes to his counterpart, begging him to stop. The hollow simply smirked back at him, returning his hand to stroking Ichigo's shaft leisurely, While twirling his finger around inside ichigo's hot ass, before introducing a second finger, grinning as both were willingly swallowed up by the teens puckered hole.

Ichigo's body clenched and contracted, as he moved in and out; scissoring his fingers to help prepare the virgin. The teens long legs squirmed beneath him and muffled whimpers escaped his throat.

The hollow spent a minute longer stretching Ichigo's entrance and toying with his weeping erection before crawling back up his body, leaning over the panting shinigami. As hooded brown eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling; Shiro smirked at the dark lust swirling in the forefront of Ichigo's eyes.

He trailed his hand over the teen's taut chest; over the many hickeys he'd left behind and up to undo the gag. "You ready Ichi?"

He smiled deviously down at his prey; his smugness leaking from him in waves. The albino's pale hand found its way down to Ichigo's cock whilst he claimed the shinigami's mouth with his own, drinking in the taste of blood and saliva. Ichigo's tongue moved tentatively against his own, even the slight movement sent a wave of pleasure through his body.

"Do you want this yet?" He breathed huskily into Ichigo's ear, removing all his touches as he waited for a reply.

"F-Fuck! Just do it already!" Ichigo growled low in his throat, earning an amused snicker from his hollow.

"So impatient…" slowly, almost teasingly, Shiro removed his own silk hakama, sliding it down his toned, pale body and over the curve of his hips. He watched Ichigo gulp in anticipation, the teens adam's apple bobbed in his neck as he desperately tried to swallow while he watched Shiro's painfully hard erection spring free from its confines.

"What the hell are you going to do with that thing!-?" He spluttered, "It won't even fit!"

"We'll have to test that, Ne?" Shiro smirked, "Nothing ventured nothing gained. "

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, "There's no way you're putting that inside me!"

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Stop complaining, it's the same size as yours." Ichigo eyed him dubiously.

The albino positioned himself above Ichigo's entrance, leaning over to capture the teen's mouth in a strong kiss, swallowing the scream greedily as he sheathed himself inside the shinigami. Ichigo writhed in pain for a few moments, struggling with the foreign feeling of being filled up before he finally started to relax around his hollows length.

The teen whimpered as Shiro rocked his hips a little then he pulled out completely and groaned as he slammed his hips back into that hot ass.

"Shit, Ichi, You're so fucking tight!" He moaned, somehow still managing to sound cocky, even in the midst of pleasure.

He slammed into the teen over and over again; eliciting short yelps and even screams from Ichigo. Then one extra hard thrust hit a particular spot that had the shinigami seeing stars.

The orange-heads loud moan filled the room, as he cursed at the pleasure. "Fuck!" he screamed.

Shiro leant back on his mount, arching his back in pleasure as deranged laughter spilled from his throat. He slammed into Ichigo's ass again and again, making sure to hit that spot every time. The utter pleasure of riding his king like this was pure ecstasy for a poor, neglected hollow.

"OH Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Ichigo screamed every time Shiro slammed into his prostate.

"Say my name Ichi!" Shiro purred as his thrusts rapidly picked up speed, becoming more than human as he jerked his hips back and forth, with enough force to feel the bed snapping beneath them; the springs popping one after the other before the legs caved in, sending them both crashing to the ground, still wrapped around each other. Fucking Ichigo into the cold, hard stone floor didn't deter him in the slightest.

Pulsating red and black reitsu crackled in the air around them; thick with the feel of lust and sin, heavy with the weight and pressure. It started forming vague, screaming shapes reminiscent of snakes as they ferried the reitsu between the beings. The bed quickly disintegrated, evaporating into spirit particles under the pressure.

"Ogichi fucking Shirosaki!" Ichigo screamed, repeating his hollows nickname- 'shiro' like a mantra as he was blinded by utter desire. His hollow slammed into his prostate one last time, cracking the floor beneath them as white hot pleasure almost erupted from his body, only for his climax to be denied.  
"Shirroooooo!" he whined in confusion, looking down to find the hollow holding his cock firmly, covering his release.  
"Not done yet." The hollow grunted, struggling with holding himself back, as his thrusts became erratic with the effort.  
"Nnngh Shiro, please!" Ichigo begged, meeting his hollows crazy thrusts with vigor.  
"Whose slave are you, Ichi-kun? Who do you belong too?" Shiro demanded. The teen moaned, shaking his head as his hollow slammed into him, denying his release every time.  
"Say it and I'll let you cum." The hollow snickered, a psychotic grin on his face.

Ichigo thrust his hips into the hollows hand desperately, barely finding enough air to breathe, as he was overwhelmed with so much pleasure; too much pleasure.

He should have been way over the edge of his climax by now, however Shiro was denying him his release till he lost every last shred of pride.  
"Fucking hell! You Shiro, you're the king and I'm your slave! I belong too you, alright!-? Just let me fucking cum already!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, panting heavily against the onslaught of pleasure.  
"Good boy…" His hollow praised, releasing the teen's cock, which instantly exploded in his hand; shooting white cum all over his chest.

Ichigo screamed as he tumbled over the cliff; riding the waves of pleasure like a waterfall. More intense than anything he'd ever felt before as the weight of their shared power bore down upon them, screaming its joy and crackling like electricity.

Shiro laughed low in his throat as he rode out Ichigo's orgasm, the feeling of those tight walls contracting around him sending him over the edge. Soon enough spilling his seed deep inside the teen, Shiro expressing his utter ecstasy in the form of a hollows psychotic laughter. High pitched, watery laughter reverberated through the building, crashing down on the pair along with screeching waves of power. He rode the rush as one would ride a wave, leading the destructive energy on its rampage and cackling hysterically as he did so.

When their climax had passed, and the power had run its course, he watched Ichigo pant heavily as the teen went limp around him; utterly exhausted, before he pulled out. The pressure was still thick in the air but it wasn't screaming along with them anymore; it was just hanging around, heavy in the air as if a great battle had just taken place.  
"Fuck…"he muttered, running a shaking hand through his long hair. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, his senses on high alert as he slowly came down from his high.

He had anticipated Ichigo would be good in bed, but that was way beyond his wildest imagination. Even he couldn't have imagined what an effect the pulsing reitsu would have on their sex; the result had been spectacular- the best sex anyone, anywhere, had ever had, simply because it was impossible to share this experience between two separate persons. It almost made him break into laughter again, at the thought that they were the only person in the whole world that could experience such a wonderful thing as fucking a part of yourself.

"Ah Shiro...? Please take off the chains." Ichigo murmured, ratting his chained arms. Shiro looked him over scrutinizing; Ichigo was probably too tired and sore to try anything, and his body would be too weak to make it farther than the room.

He leaned over and unlocked the chains carefully; sitting on the edge of the bed warily to watch what Ichigo would do next. But the teen simply lay back down, curling up with his back to his hollow as he rubbed the welts on his wrists soothingly.  
"There, it's done… You've got what you wanted so send me back now." Ichigo muttered sadly, staring at the opposite wall intently.  
"Stop telling me what to do. You don't get a say in what I decide," Shiro shot back, turning his gaze to the wall in front of him until the shuffling of sheets caught his attention.

"O-Oi where do you think your going?" he exclaimed as Ichigo stumbled across the room, leaning heavily on the wall and limping.  
"None of your damn business…" the orangette muttered back, disappearing into the bathroom.

With shaking hands Ichigo splashed water over his face and hair, slowly starting to feel the heat in his veins simmer down as the cool water soothed his aching skin. He washed his chest, scowling at the marks spread across it and the cum that dribbled down his legs, disappearing into the floor.

The teen's scowl deepened as he looked at himself in the mirror, examining his marked, scared and ravaged body.

Shame and Guilt raged turmoil in his heart, as his fists trembled with anger. Anger at himself for being so weak, for letting his enemy see him in such a pitiful condition and allowing them to take advantage of him, for not doing something more to stop it. But the thought that really made him tremble was how much he enjoyed it. The shame, guilt, humiliation, disgrace and mortifying terror he felt was caused by the hunger and lust that had possessed him.

Had that come from him? Did he really want to do those things so badly? Why had he enjoyed it as much as he did? The questions were stifling, hounding him over and over until all he could feel was shame.

His heart constricted painfully as he stared into his own eyes. A haunted boy stared back; a naked, bruised, haunted boy with no power to his name, and no friends to place his hope in. The determination and pride were gone from his eyes, replaced with confusion and shame. His famous Kurosaki scowl slipped from his face, as he no longer found the energy to hold it, and simple weariness overtook the turmoil in his heart. What stared back at him now, Ichigo could no longer recognize as Ichigo Kurosaki. A simple boy stared back tiredly, the deep ache he felt in his heart at loosing his sense of self showed in his eyes, while his shoulders slumped in defeat and he smashed his head against the mirror, grimacing as the shards imbedded themselves in his forehead and blood dribbled down his face, blinding him as the crimson dripped into his eyes, mixing with his tears as they streamed from him like an overflowing well. But even through the pain, all he could think about was the complete, thrilling elation of what his hollow had done to him. The utter pleasure and power they'd shared through their dirty, sinful acts.

_How could something so bad feel so good!-? _ he yelled inwardly, trembling with emotion as the bloodied tears streamed down his face. The mirror smashed more as he drove his fist into it, again and again and again until it had shattered into a million shards that settled dangerously around him, like an army of tiny, deadly soldiers encircling their prey, dripping with the blood of their conqueror.

Ichigo simply slumped; too tired to move even an inch as he came crashing down towards the deadly shards. He couldn't even close his eyes as they waited to pierce him, reflecting the picture of his cold, dead eyes back at him mockingly.

"Such a troublesome slave…" Shiro muttered as he scooped the shinigami up in his arms before he could fall to the glass-covered floor and bleed to death. Ichigo didn't shift as he held the naked orangette bridle style, examining his condition with detached golden orbs and staring into the boy's dull brown eyes.

He had to admit, it scared him to see his counterpart so dead, so exhuasted and powerless, and he had to hold his cold hand to the shinigami's chest for over a minute before he picked up the dull throbbing of his heart.

A surprisingly gentle smirk graced his face as he held in his sigh of relief, but he couldn't hold in his next impulsive action. Gently, he handled his slave, tucking him up in his arms and leaning down to place a lingering kiss to the boys cut up forehead, licking up the blood gently and soothing the bleeding, before dismissing the exhausted shinigami's spiritual body with a flick of his wrist. Scowling while watching Ichigo fade away before his eyes and feeling the always-comforting feeling of his counterpart's reitsu rejoin with his.

The hollows mind could be at peace now that ichigo was with him, and couldn't be taken by anything in this fearsome world.

Ichigo would be with him forever. He'd see to that.

* * *

A/N- Well... thats my first lemon, please, pretty please leave a review. I've read some really fantastic lemons in my time, and some really shitty ones too. But i can't judge for myself how good or bad mine are :/ I'm trusting in your guys to tell me the cold hard truth.

Thanks for your time everyone! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Here you get to see what happens in the observation room, so enjoy! Please leave a review, as they motivate me to write more and better quality!

* * *

Oh sweet mother of all things beautiful they were _naked! _Smooth, contrasting tan and pale flesh, delicious tangerine and white hair, and sexy, toned bodies, pressing against each other.

Grimmjow was drooling. This was definitely the hottest thing he'd ever seen, even sexier than in his dreams. Watching Ichigo be completely dominated by his uber sexy other half was like nothing Grimmjow could have ever thought up on his own.

He had to pinch himself to make sure it was real.

Every eye in the observation room was glued to the screen, each wide and excited, not even daring to blink, should they miss something.

Grimmjow followed every movement the hollow made, each one was slow and deliberate, and causing ripples or shudders to erupt in the orangette teenager. The looks passing their faces was enough to have Grimmjow coming in his pants. Not to mention their positions, or those sexy, mile long legs tangled in the sheets, or the perfect, tight ass spread open for the benefit of the viewers.

Both the teen's bodies were exactly the same, right down to the size of their cock, but it was the subtle movements they made, and the delicacy in which the hollow handled his terrified shinigami that emphasised their differences.

The hollow moved with so much more confidence and certainty; he moved with purpose, and while grinning stupidly to himself, or smirking at his captive. The boy being pinned down, looked desperately scared, before more reitsu surged through him and a slack-jawed look of pure pleasure and awe overtook his features.

Grimmjow watched with avid fascination as the idol of his wet dreams moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting his body like a creature possessed. Even though he could only watch the movement of their lips, and imagine the sounds, it was unbelievably sexy.

"Why the fuck didn't you install the sound!" the sexta cursed, earning a sheepish grin from Szayel, but neither could move their eyes from the screen.

"There was no time, but I will definitely make it a priority next time." Szayel apologised.

Grimmjow took a moment to spare Ulquiorra a glace, and almost had a heart attack at the look on his face.

If he didn't know any better he would have though the cuatro was having a heart attack; his normally stoic face was tinted red, as his eyes stared owlishly at the monitor, almost popping out of his head with the intensity in which he was observing and his jaw hung stupidly from his face. Overall the cuatro had the stupidest expression Grimmjow had ever seen on his face, not that he'd seen many, but this was the stupidest look he'd seen on anyone's face. Ever. It was utterly flabbergasted, stupefied and shell-shocked. He even looked like he was panting, his small, heart shaped face breathing heavily under his blush, as his fingers twitched and he gripped the wall.

Grimmjow knew what he was itching to touch; he felt the exact same way. This show was turning him on almost as much as Ulquiorra's face right now was.

When he turned back to the screen, he almost choked on his own tongue; the sight that met him was too deliciously sexy.

The spiritual pressure was almost obscuring the pair in its thick, angry, crackling tendrils. It wrapped around them, sparking at the slightest contact with its wielders skin, screaming its joy and pulsating through the room, angry and destructive.

A large crack split across the screen, obviously the fault of the unfortunate camera set up in the room.

The espada shivered at the thought of being inside that room, or being subjected to enough spiritual pressure to damage szayel's technology, not to mention being under someone who was releasing so much spiritual pressure during sex.

"That poor kid…" Stark muttered.

"I wouldn't say that; Its his spiritual pressure too, he would be feeling the same as his hollow." Szayel murmured back, but nothing more was said, as they were each enthralled in the show, watching intently as the hollow did what they all wished they could do. The pleasure experienced when one released their full reitsu upon another, during battle was a commonly sought out experience. Having your own power wash over you in waves and heal your wounds, while someone else cowered at your feet; power was always a huge turn on for a hollow. But Shirosaki was combining the two most greatest pleasures available to a hollow; Doing something they could only ever dream about. Combining the utter delight of total power and dominance, with the complete bliss of sex, into the same experience, with a partner that wouldn't disintegrate under the pressure. Indeed, this was something far out of their reach, as such a partner was impossible for them to find.

The hollow was playing, teasing the wanton shinigami until he was lost to reality, dead to the world and gone in the midst of desire. They each inched forward in their seats as they watched the hollow preparing the orangette and bracing himself for the initial penetration.

His toned, pale body leaned over his captive, whispering in his ear, smirking to himself as he caged the shinigami in his grasp, whispering, goading and soothing the boy's nerves with his words or movements until he had the shinigami begging before him. He looked like an angel; a beautiful white angel praised over the human boy, delivering otherworldly pleasures and guiding him through it. But looks could be deceiving, as it was more likely he was a demon in the form of an angel; sexy, alluring, sinful and exotic.

Just as he took the orangette's mouth in his own, connecting them with a passionate kiss, and thrusting his hips forward to penetrate the virgin shinigami, was when the screen went blank.

'_Buuuzzzzzzzzzzz…_ ' it crackled, effectively destroying the mood and leaving the stunned espada high and dry, desperate for more of the show.

There was an intense moment of silence and shock, as Aizen's annoyance could be felt in the air, before it was completely washed away by a strong wave of spiritual power. The new power rushed through the room like a gust of wind, completely overcoming Aizen's stifling power as it affected the espada in more ways than by crushing their lungs.

It was like an aphrodisiac, screaming its lust in their ears, mocking and taunting them as waves of pleasure rushed overhead; pleasure that wasn't their own.

It was a strange sensation; feeling someone else's lust in their reitsu, but not being able to participate in it themselves. Without even stretching their senses to find the source, everyone knew whom it belonged to, and why it was screaming its joy. What surprised them was how potent it was, rolling over the entire fortress of Las Noches. It felt as if it was in the very next room, not halfway across the compound.

"Were loosing men." Szayel stated over the rush, yelling out to get their attention.

His eyes were wide and excited, gleaming with madness as his pink hair fell over his face while he rushed around, fiddling with his contraptions as if trying to defuse a bomb.

"What do you mean we're loosing men!-?" Grimmjow yelled back, trying to distract himself from the taunting reitsu; it was as if it was l_aughing_ at him.

"Arrancars! The soldiers!" Szayel exclaimed bringing up a screen displaying a map of Las Noches, glittering with red dots signifying where every single soldier in the fortress was. Dot, by dot, each of the red reitsu signatures in the 5th wing was disappearing, shocking all present. Right in the middle of the disappearances was the glowing red dot signifying Shirosaki's reitsu; it pulsed brightly sending out wave after wave of power, each reaching further than the last and effectively destroying all arrancar in its path, save a few who were strong enough to survive.  
Szayel laughed, leaning back in his chair as he cackled maniacally.

"They're dying! Just disappearing! I've never seen anything like this!" He squealed. "Absolutely amazing! Fascinating! I can't wait to study such a frightening creature!"

Finally Grimmjow understood, his brows rising into his hairline as he watched the many dots vanishing. "He's weeding out the weaklings!" he exclaimed, before a manic grin took over his features, his eyes glinting with mirth. "Who knew there were so many weakling everywhere!" he laughed along with Szayel, sharing in the glee that comes with insanity.

Aizen sat stock still, glaring at the screen until all the pressure had vanished and the room was left in complete silence.

"Shirosaki just massacred over half your army, Aizen-sama, what do you suppose we do with him?" Stark was the one to break the silence, his head cooling down faster than all the others as he begun to think logically.

Their leader was silent for a moment, clearly frowning at the numbers displayed on the screen, and the large red dot in the centre.

"I have no need for such weaklings." He stated, his voice was smooth and calm, but his eyes held a certain glaring quality and his reitsu was sharp and dangerous, threatening to lash out at anything to upset him. Suddenly he stood up and started towards the door.

"Aren't ya angry Aizen-taicho?" Gin cocked his head to the side, grin not faltering as he faced his captain.

Aizen paused, turning his head to smirk eerily back at them. "You misunderstand." He stated, "I am simply disappointed so many of my soldiers would fall so easily. " he abruptly turned and walked out of the room, just as Gin ran to catch up. "No matter…" he muttered, "I have no need for weaklings, there is a much bigger prize to look at now…"

* * *

Groaning, Shiro rolled over his new bed, kicking his sheets to the floor and scattering pillows as he expressed his distaste for the blazing light shining through the window. How did any hollow, even if they were arrancar, survive living under this fake sun!-? There was definitely a reason Hueco Mundo was always night, he thought, as Shiro found how greatly he despised the light.

He rolled off the bed, yawning and stretching his limbs like a cat before stumbling into his adjourning bathroom. Cheerful whistling filled the room as he patiently waited for the large Jacuzzi tub to fill with warm water. Complete, and utter bliss were mild terms to describe the feeling he had when slipping into the water, feeling its warm texture against his skin, and the soft jets massaging his aching parts.

Being in control was absolutely amazing; the sensations were all so vivid, and the simple experiences like soaking in a warm bath were made so much more precious by the previous ignorance he had towards such things.

Even Ichigo had never been in a Jacuzzi as wonderful as this, except that time in the hot spring in soul society with the naked cat lady. But the teens mind had been too riddled with worries to fully enjoy the experience.

Shiro sighed in contentment, simply enjoying the wonderful feeling. He thought about materializing Ichigo, so the teen could enjoy this experience with him, and perhaps another round of passionate sex would occur… But the idea was almost immediately dismissed, as he didn't want Ichigo's sour mood and depression to ruin his morning; He could feel Ichigo brooding in the back of his mind, always a slight damper to his joy as the teen's depression rubbed of on him, slightly affecting his bliss.

If only he had some way to make Ichigo happier, then he could fully enjoy this moment…

Wait.  
What was he thinking!-? He hated Ichigo. With a passion. He hated Ichigo the most out of anything to ever exist. It was Ichigo's fault he had never experienced these wonderful things before, never enjoyed the feel of water against his skin, or the taste of different foods, or the pleasure of sex, or even the company of others and the experience of socializing.

It was Ichigo's fault he had never had a chance to live like this, truly live.

His mood soured, he climbed out of the tub, scowling at the choice of clothing presented to him; everything was white. At first it had been nice to see everything white, as Ichigo's inner world had favored blue. But it was rather overwhelming after only a short amount of time. Not to mention he was white enough as it is, his normal clothing was white too, with slight black pieces, and he contemplated just wearing that, but the idea of trying on different clothing was too appealing to resist.

Aizen had every style of uniform imaginable, only it was all white. He had modern, punk styles; leather jackets and tight pants, or traditional Japanese flowing robes, Short cut Lolita dresses or straight cut military uniforms. The choice was endless.

Shiro could barely suppress his glee as he moved through the different combinations of clothing like a certain tenth division lieutenant on a shopping spree. Eventually he opted for a simple combination of his usual white hakama pants, and a straight cut military jacket, similar to the cutro's, which he left open to reveal his toned chest and obvious lack of a hollow hole. A fact he was rather proud of, and was going to enjoy flaunting his completeness in front of the other hollow. At the moment he was wandering around the long winding hallways of Las Noches, just waiting to run into someone he could harass, eat, fight, or generally annoy with questions about his new appearance.

Vaguely, he noted his desire to be wearing a splash of color; Gold perhaps, to match his eyes. Or a blood red; a color he admired. Shiro quickly came to the conclusion those were his favorite colors, and decided to get something appropriate to wear with his outfit when he was next in the human world; a ribbon to tie his long hair, perhaps?

Since when had he become so fashion conscious? Ichigo wasn't fashion conscious at all, he didn't have a favorite color, and he most definitely didn't favor gold or red. He didn't care what he wore, so long as it wasn't a dress, while the hollow found he had no such morals. In fact he found some of the Lolita dresses too tempting to resist trying on at least once… Not to mention the fact that he had never made his bed, instead he had left his blankets scattered all over the floor, and the clothes strewn across the room. The point was; Ichigo always made his bed. Always. And he never left his clothing out. The thought made the hollow giggle with childish abandon, finding himself excited by the tiny, inconsequential fact that he wasn't acting like Ichigo. He was his own being, with his own desires and needs. He felt like a rebellious teenager disobeying their parents for the first time; and it was slightly exhilarating.

"What're ya doin wanderin' 'round 'ere." Chuckled a suspicious voice, surprising Shiro, as he'd been too distracted to notice the presence; That made him frown, as it was something Ichigo would do, and he swore he was going to be better than Ichigo.

"Gin Ichimaru!" he grinned, immediately recognizing the man with the foxy grin and silver hair from Ichigo's memories. "How do I look?" He did a little twirl for the other man, smirking to himself as he caught the slight twitch of the mans fingers, the widening of his eyes in miniscule proportions to flash a brilliant aqua-marine, and the tongue that darted out to lick pale smiling lips.

"Ya look sexy." Gin said simply, subtly admiring the hollows lithe frame, and toned stomach, resisting the urge to let the blood drip from his nose at the coy smirk on the exotic hollows face. Golden eyes glowed in mirth as they stared into his soul, seeming to look straight through him, and into the desire he held in his heart.

"Sexy, ne? I've never heard that one before." The hollow purred, strutting closer until he was backing the shinigami into the wall, watching Gin fret quietly at the invasion of personal space.

"Was there somthin' ya wanted? " Gin asked as a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, while the hollow breathed into his neck, staring him straight in the eye with a sly smirk.

"As a matter of fact, there is." He stated, letting his breath heat up Gins neck even further.

"And wha' is that?" Gin smiled back as the hollow grinned at him.

"I've never tasted Shinigami before…" He whispered.

"Ya wouldn't dare eat little ol' me, wouldcha?" Gin chuckled, tugging on his shirt collar as his body heated up at the contact. "I wouldn't taste much good."

Shiro simply smirked, flicking his tongue out like a snake and licking up the length of the man's neck, slowly, tasting the smooth, pale skin and the unique reitsu signature that coated it.

"I wouldn't undermine yourself, Gin-sama." He purred, "You taste delicious." He flicked his tongue out again, tasting the panicking blue reitsu as it lingered over the mans skin, imagining how good it would feel to suck it all up, and devour the entire being before him.

"Now, now." Gin cooed. "There's a mess hall jus' down tha' way." He pointed down the hallway, trying to slip from the hollows grasp unnoticed.

"Not so fast." Shiro grabbed him, dragging him back to his hungry tongue as he renewed his tasting up the mans neck. "I'm pretty hungry, you know. I can't just let something as delicious as you escape my grasp." He chuckled, pinning Gin to the wall while he sucked on the man's neck, slowly inhaling the delicious reitsu. Almost shuddering as it filtered into his system like a trickling tap of water in the desert. He wanted more.

"I don' think it's very nice o' ya ta eat your hosts" Gin scolded, "I'm sure we can find ya somethin' yummy."

"Naw, but I'm so _hungrryyyy…_" Shiro whined, between sucking nips at the man's neck. " And I want to try some shinigami."

Gin shuddered as the hollow sucked on his neck, he could feel his power being sucked away, slowly draining him, so why was it he was to turned on by this lecherous hollow? His dick was straining in his pants, and his heart heating up his body rapidly as he bit his tongue to hold in his moan. Smiling his usual mocking grin, he leaned down to whisper in the hungry hollows ear, moving his tongue sensually along the ridge.  
"How 'bout we make a deal…?" He purred, leaning back into the albino's body as the power draining from his neck ceased.

"…What kind of deal." Shiro asked tentatively.

* * *

A/N- Please leave a review! I've released this chapter early, simply because your responses have motivated me! In fact, this story is getting more reviews than 'blood in the snow'- my other, much longer, story. Considering how long the chapters for blood in the snow are, and the fact that this is getting more reviews, its easier to work on this! If your interested, please take a look at my other story! And leave a review.

Thanks for your time! And what kind of deal do you think Gin has in mind? ;) I would be interested to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Thank you for the reviews! I would like to thank Aria6, disclaim the fact that I copied her idea; which I will explain at the end, and because she was the first to review chapter 5. A special thanks, also to the last guest review this recieved, because it brightened my day immensely, but keep in mind this isn't just a ShiroIchi fic. theres going to be alot of action with the other arrancar. more lemons coming up soon. :P

Without further ado, I present another chapter!

* * *

Shiro snickered to himself, as he had Gin moaning his name into the air. The Shinigami was unrelenting with his praise; gripping Shiro's silky hair like a lifeline as he shivered and convulsed under the hollow.

The albino watched the shinigami pant, eyes still glued closed and smile still in place, as he hovered between the man's open legs, working the stiff erection in his mouth like a delicious candy. Which in a way it was; reitsu leaked from the head of Gins dick, thick and tasty in the man's pre-cum, and the hungry hollow purred as he sucked it up, devouring the mans essence in every drop and milking the shinigami. His mouth muscles and tongue caressed Gins length, sucking and nipping as he bobbed over it, sucking up every drop of liquid he could squeeze from it.

His hungry eyes roamed Gins body, eating up the delicious sight before him. Did all shinigami taste this good? And if so he couldn't help but think how good Aizen would taste; one of the most powerful soul reapers to exist. The thought had Shiro drooling, eyes glazed over in want. What would Aizens reitsu taste like? There was no doubt it would be wonderful.

He could taste the slight trace of Aizen on the man, telling him the two were intimate; he couldn't blame Aizen for fucking this delicious snake of a shinigami in front of him. The man was beautiful; though not as beautiful as his Ichigo, he couldn't deny the appeal. Gin's body was nice; pale, muscled, thin and unblemished. The man had incredible hands too- the hands of an artist, or someone used to working with fine material. His fingers were long and delicate; Shiro could almost taste the exact amount of times they'd been wrapped around the length of their leaders cock, but not quite.

A few flicks of his tongue, and deep throats later Gin was gasping as he released into Shiro's mouth, holding his hair as the hollow greedily sucked on his length, swallowing every last drop of semen and purring as it filled him up. Gin tasted delicious; clean and minty, with a slight trace of lavender. It was like nothing Shiro had expected. He never expected a rogue shinigami that follows Aizen to taste so… Kind. It was hard to describe the feeling of ones reitsu as you swallowed it, but he could taste the man's heart, just as he could feel Ichigo's as an extension of himself. But this connection only lasted a minute, while Gin was moaning his pleasure; Shiro could taste heartbreak, pain, anger, revenge, and love. Gin was in love with a woman, and he wanted revenge. The tastes were so clear for a whole minute, until Gin pulled away, smirking down at him as he pulled his hakama pants up and tied them, leaving the hollow staring wide eyed up at him.

The shinigami assumed he was just awed with satisfaction, but Shiro was dumbfounded at the feelings in the man's heart. Who would have guessed what secrets the snake of a man was hiding in the depth of his heart, and he'd just made the mistake of revealing it all to a hollow he didn't know in a fit of pleasure.

Shiro soon regained his composure, smirking up at the shinigami as he sat on his ass lazily, feeling slightly woozy as the after effects of a great meal; full and content.  
"I told you not to undermine yourself, Gin-sama, you taste positively scrumptious." He snickered, giddy with his wonderful gain; a great meal and black mail material for the future.

"Ya understand it'd be a problem fer Aizen-taichou ta find out 'bout this?" Gin helped him to his feet, feeling slightly weak after the immense power drain, and reitsu depletion.

"Of course, my lips are sealed." Shiro smirked back, turning to leave with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Ichigo yelped as small tremors rocked the building he was sitting on, nearly causing him to fall off.  
"Dammit what the hell's he doing!-?" he yelped, grasping a windowsill for support as he extended his consciousness outwards, closing his eyes as he reached up and into the air until he connected with Shiro's eyes.

The sight he found made him loose his grip and he was shoved off the side of the building during another tremor, only to be caught by the firm hand of his Zanpakto.

Zangetsu frowned at him as he lifted him back up, placing him on the side of the building and supporting him like a small child.

"Thanks jii-san…" Ichigo muttered, still shocked at the sight he'd found through his hollows eyes. His fists clenched at his sides as he thought about it, blushing profusely with both anger and embarrassment.

"That bastard!" he growled, "Why Gin Ichimaru of all people! He's dead when I see him next!"  
Suddenly the air got heavier around them, filling with a distinct taste, and making the visored notice how difficult it had been to breath previously. The air was thicker now; sweet and clear with the scent of power, and it made him tingle as he sucked it in greedily, feeling his own power increase slightly; taking baby steps to refill itself.

But Gins unmistakable taste was everywhere, And Ichigo could taste it just as his hollow could, though he wasn't as adept at distinguishing the feelings, he certainly recognized love and hate, as different as they were, because of how potent the feel was in the air.

"What's going on!-?" He growled, the image that had scarred his mind was on replay, further scaring his mind every second he thought about it.

"Just yesterday that bastard was fucking me! Telling me how fucking 'cute' I was and making me scream his name, making me say how I was his and every-fucking-thing else he forced out of me. Now he's off sucking Gin Ichimaru! I'm gonna kill him!" Ichigo fumed, his angry reitsu pulsing around him like a cloak of flames.

"_Nice of you to feel jealous Ichi!" _ Came the singsong voice of his hollow, seemingly from the sky. Ichigo jumped to his feet, shaking his fists angrily up towards the vague direction of the voice.

"I'm not jealous! You can't just blow anyone you see! Don't you have any pride!-? Stupid succubus hollow!" he screeched, but was only met with laughter, as it reverberated teasingly throughout the inverted world.

"_I can feel it, you feel betrayed! My pride isn't the same as yours! Silly Shinigami!_" Shiro laughed back, "_Besides, I need to eat something!"_

Shiro's presence disappeared just as zangetsu placed a hand on the orangette's shoulder, frowning at him and calming his fiery temper.

"Why the hell would you want me to try and get along with him, jii-san. He's a hollow! He raped me!" Ichigo fumed, turning an angry glare at his Zanpakto. Before Zangetsu could reply, the annoying voice of his hollow seemed to appear again briefly.

_"Its not rape if you like it!"_ He chimed, before disappearing for good.

"Shirosaki is what he is." Zangetsu replied vaguely, turning to stare off into the distance.

"What he is, is evil! Ichigo yelled.

"He may be many things, but he is not evil. Shirosaki is far from the ordinary hollow you encounter on the street. " Zangetsu replied sternly, chastising Ichigo and standing up for the hollow, to the boys surprise."I happen to approve of the way he handled feeding; unlike other hollows, Shirosaki has much better control. He is able to only devour part of a soul, or as much as he pleases through this means of feeding. This is due to his unique composition, and his connection with you. He is only half of a soul, thus he doesn't need to devour full souls to sustain himself, he is simply eating for the sake of being full, as the hole he fills with others hearts is an illusion. He doesn't lack a heart, so there is no gap to fill; any soul he devours will join us in here, and will be a part of your power."

Ichigo was dumbfounded, as he struggled to take in his swords words. "So… he can just blow anyone he likes and devour their power? And you approve of this!-?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Gin has only been drained slightly, thus only a small taste of the mans heart was consumed, which is what you felt before. If shiro had chosen to devour him fully, we would have his entire consciousness and power join us in here, which would then be available for you to use when you take control back. This is a unique ability of yours and Shiro's. To be able to access and control the abilities of hollows, while still possessing a heart, enables for many things…" Zangetsu trailed off dreamily, imagining the unlimited power his host could posses.

"So like that 9th espada that Rukia defeated…" Ichigo mused, not understanding the science of his own soul, but realizing what such a power could entail.

"Your hollow truly is the opposite of you, in nearly every way you can imagine Ichigo, to understand what he is thinking you simply have to default to that fact." Zangetsu replied eerily.

"What do you mean, Jii-san!-?" Ichigo turned to rant at his sword, but found the spirit had mysteriously disappeared.

He sighed sitting down on the edge of the building again, to wait patiently for something interesting to happen, and mull over his own shame. In the corner of his heart, he could admit he _did_ feel betrayed, and slightly jealous; a realization that made him clench his fists in anger.

But how could he not after the immense pleasure his hollow had shown him? He had no idea such a thing was even possible, But the power, and the pain, and the pleasure! All wrapped up in one giant destructive explosion was something even he could not deny had been wonderful. It was definitely something he could become addicted too. But no matter how good it felt to be close to the hollow, no amount of pleasure could take away the hate he felt for the being.

Shiro had raped him! Even though he had agreed to it… the hollow would have done it anyway. So why did such a small, guilty part of his heart feel all tingly when he thought about it? Why did he still crave more of his hollows touches? More of his company? Why did he feel desperate for Shiro to call out from the sky again, even if it was something insulting?

His reitsu burned in anger at his own confusion. He frantically wanted his power back, so he could be rid of this weakness, rid of these feelings, and so he could kick his hollows ass into oblivion for messing with his head. But how could he get his power back faster?

_Would Shiro's method of feeding work for him too? _He found himself thinking, shocked and ashamed he'd even consider such a thing.

* * *

Shiro was feeling smug and content as he made his way into a large hall, filled with a few arrancar who lazed about casually, talking amongst themselves or playing card games. Every thing stopped as he entered the room; every eye turned to stare at him, fear filling their faces as they subtly moved to leave, as quickly as they could, without looking like they were running away.

Only one table met his entrance curiously.

Grimmjow openly stared as he approached, his jaw set in a crazy grin and his cyan eyes smouldering with lust. Yammy sat next to him, glaring heatedly, followed by Nnoitra, the quinta's eyebow twitching with rage as his fingers itched to draw his scythes.

Shiro grinned as he smelt the trouble in the air, approaching the espada excitedly, only as he got closer did he notice the 4th slumped figure at the table, snoring loudly as he approached.

"Whatcha doing?" He greeted the three espada who were actually awake with a leering grin.

"Poker." Grimmjow grunted a reply, his eyes scanning the hollow thoroughly, lingering heatedly over his exposed chest and licking his lips as he dealt the cards. Shiro almost snorted in amusement, as the sexta undressed him with his eyes.

"Who's that?" Shiro pointed at the sleeping guy.  
"Coyote Stark." Yammy replied this time.  
"Stark, Ne?" Shiro wondered curiously, poking the sleeping guy in his side as he mulled over him. Obviously, the guy wasn't some underling, as he could sit at the espada's table and sleep through his entrance into the hall; Shiro's reitsu not even fazing him in the slightest. All the weaker arrancar had fled at the sight of him.

Stark rumbled something unintelligible through his slumber and swatted Shiro's poking hand away, causing the albino to giggle to himself and renew his efforts.

"Oi, I wouldn't do that!" Yammy said urgently, sitting up in his seat and waving his arms for Shiro to stop annoying the sleeping man.

"Why's that? Is he angry when he wakes up or something?" He cocked his head to the side.

"No." Grimmjow grunted, "he just doesn't like being woken up; he's the primera so it's best to leave him alone."

_The primera_? Now that was someone Ichigo had no affiliation with, thus piquing Shiro's interest immensely. How could he pass up an opportunity to meet the strongest of Aizens forces? possibly the strongest hollow in existence? Save Ulquiorra in his second release.

He renewed his poking at the man's cheek, staring intently into sleeping eyes as he waited for them to open. Battle lust grew, as he became excited at the thought of fighting the Primera. Just how strong would he be? The mystery almost turned him on.

"If your trying to wake him up you have to try a more aggressive approach." Came the annoyed voice from behind them.

Turning around he met a scantily dressed pre-teen with light green hair, glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Starks fraccion" She replied. "Do you want me to wake him up for you?"

Shiro shook his head, giving a playfully look as he turned back to the sleeping man gleefully.

"Aggressive you say?" He purred, before filling his fist with reitsu and smashing it into the primera's side, earning a groan as he flew through the air of the hall, indenting into the wall on the other side.

Shiro laughed at the shocked expression on the others faces; even lillynette stared wide-eyed at him. With another groan the Primera slipped to the ground, stumbling on his feet as he struggled to make his way back to the table. "Lillynette…" He rasped.  
The three espada gulped at the serious tone of the primera's voice, as he gestured for his faccion, presumably to do battle with her against the albino.

"Will you please not be so rough?" He coughed, patting her on the head affectionately, earning collective sweat-drops from the rooms occupants.

"That wasn't me!" Lillynette grew tempered, punching him in the stomach. "That was the white bastard over there!" She cried, pointing an accusing finger at Shiro, who smiled and waved from his seat at the table.  
Stark narrowed his eyes dangerously, shrugging Lillynette's punch off as he stumbled over to the table, towering over the albino menacingly.

Adrenaline rushed through Shiro's veins, as he smelt the battle lust in the air, everyone in the room was eager for it, the espada trio just about to start making bets, and Shiro grinning excitedly as he fingered his sword, meeting Starks, blue-grey glare unflinching.

"Are you going to apologise for hitting me?" Stark suddenly pouted; dispelling the tension and retaking his seat. Shiro blinked in shock, dropping the hilt of his sword as he turned to regard the sleepy man.  
"Sorry for hitting you." He grinned, only becoming more interested by the primera's actions.

"Apology accepted." Stark yawned, stretching his limbs and turning to take in the albino before him. "Hey, your that hollow that came yesterday?" he blinked in surprise. "The Kurosaki kid's hollow."

Shiro deadpanned at the statement, "Yah." He answered simply, a little shocked that someone so high up hadn't heard more of him.

The primera gave him an appreciative once over, lazily undressing him with those steely eyes, just as Grimmjow had done.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, making it obvious this was an invitation to something more as he leaned forward in his seat, raising a questioning eyebrow. "I'm sure I can find you something really delicious." He grumbled suggestively, wiggling his eyebrow.

The albino smirked back, a teasing look in his eye as he leaned back in his seat, exposing more of his toned chest for the audience. "I've already eaten." He snickered.

"Well If you ever feel like changing your mind…" Stark grumbled, turning to take some cards dealt to him.

"I'll keep the offer in mind, though you might have to raise the stakes, if you are serious about what you want from me…" Shiro grinned, leaning forward to take his own cards, giving the primera a seductive wink as he licked his lips, wondering what a hollow would taste like, now that his curiosity about pure shinigami had been satiated.

The primera sighed, either at his cards or the teasing albino. "What more can I offer than a good meal?" He wondered.

"I don't come that cheap, Stark-Sama." He purred, waving his hand of cards across his face, similar to the Geta-boshi Ichigo knew in the real world.

"What do you want from me?" Stark replied seriously, his lust evident in the growling tone of his voice.

"Fight me." Shiro replied, enjoying the shocked expression on the espada's faces. "Fight me and I'll show you pleasure like you've never known before." He was painfully close to the primera now, whispering seductively into his ear and smirking as the man's eyes glazed over with want.

Stark's fingers twitched to grab the albino and drive the tease into the floor. Shiro cocked his hip to the side as he leaned over Stark, enjoying the reaction he was receiving; But Stark hadn't agreed yet.  
"That's so much effort…" Stark whined, suddenly the though of having to fight another strong opponent took away the appeal of sex.

"Come on, just a little sparring match, you just have to beat me and I'm all yours." He goaded, letting Stark run his fingers over the snow-white skin of his chest as he mulled over the offer.

"I wont use my zanpakto, so you don't have to get all cut up." Shiro added, remembering zangetsu's restriction with displeasure.  
"So I'll have my zanpakto and you wont have yours? That hardly seems fair. I'm not into necrophilia." Stark grunted, earning a loud laugh from the albino.  
"Oh it wont be unfair at all" He purred, "I wont die so easily; it's impossible. No matter what you throw at me I guarantee I wont die." Stark seemed to be seriously considering the offer now, fingering the hilt of his sword thoughtfully.

"It'll be no fun if you get all beat up though, then we can't have sex straight away." Stark pouted again.

"You just have to pin me down for three seconds, then I'm all yours." Shiro assured, grinning as he saw the acceptance cross Stark's eyes.; obviously the thought of pinning the younger male to the ground after a struggle was endearing to any hollow.

"This includes the red-haired brat too?" Stark questioned, licking his lips hungrily.

"If you want it too; Ichigo is a part of me, after all." He smirked as Stark finally nodded his consent.

"Deal." The primera rose from his seat, determination setting in his face like concrete.

* * *

A/N- The idea of Shiro being able to feed off another beings reitsu through their semen is completely copied from Aria6's story 'The story of two arrancar' which is really good, and you should read it because I want her to continue it. In fact, I got a lot of inspiration from that story, so thanks to Aria6 for everything!

Who likes the idea of a StarkShiroIchi threesome!-? I do. ;)

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review! I would be eternally grateful to hear your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Fight scene! Rejoice! Btw, the AU part of this story is where Aizen has another few weeks before the hogyoku is ready, after Ichigo's invasion. So they miraculously managed to rescue Orihime and get back with Aizen and the Espada's presence still in Las Noches. This means Ichigo had an extra two weeks for training after defeating Ulquiorra, and he choose this time to train his hollow powers and resurrection, subsequently growing more familiar with Shiro. So their reitsu is a lot higher now than it was when he defeated Ulquiorra, probably not Final Getsuga Tensho level, but he could still give Aizen a run for his money, without completely dominating the shit out of him.

Please ask any questions you may have! :P Lemons next chapter, but enjoy this violence filled action scene, and please let me know how I did! I don't think I am very good at action scenes…

* * *

Shiro could barely contain his excitement as he grinned across at Stark, his body jittering with the hype of the crowd that had gathered, the anticipation and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Stark stared at him lazily, his posture slack and his arms crossed behind his head, but the albino could see straight through his demeanor, to the hungry, lustful beast that was roaring behind his eyes.

A cool breeze flittered across the sandy desert, and the moon illuminated his snow-white complexion. Golden eyes shone through the eerie landscape to meet with steely gray orbs.

"Just a quick sparring match, right?" Stark yawned, drawing the sword at his hip and chucking away the sheath.

"Quick depends on how good you are." Shiro snickered, chucking away his own sword to face the primera barehanded.

Stark chuckled deeply, pointing his sword at the hollow. "Your ass is mine, kid." He stated, a grim smile quirking his lips.  
"If you want it come and get it!" Shiro laughed, beginning to release a steady amount of reitsu that covered the sandy plane, pressing down on everyone's shoulders and flattening the ground around him. Stark met it without trouble, countering it with his own blue-tinged reitsu, before shimmering for a second and disappearing from view.

Shiro's eyes widened, then narrowed at the empty area around him, surprised at his own incompetence, to have lost sight of his opponent before the battle even began.

He felt the incoming strike, just in time to dodge Stark's blade as it whizzed past his side, only pure instinct allowed him to avoid the next barrage of slashes, but he couldn't help noticing they were all aimed at non-lethal places.  
"Your good! But you'll never get me if you fight halfheartedly like that!" Shiro snorted, moving his hand out recklessly to catch Starks blade, grinning as it cut into his hierro with ease. Blood dripped along the blade and down his arm, mingling in the sands below their feet, as Stark pulled his blade away, frowning at all the blood.

"I already said I wasn't into necrophilia. " He stated.

"And I told you i wasn't going to die!" Shiro chuckled, holding out his bloody hand as it healed rapidly; white hollow bone creeping across the wound until it merged with his skin completely.

"So you have instant regeneration?" Stark smirked.

"The best regeneration." Shiro chuckled back.

"I thought that was Ulquiorra?" Stark rubbed the back of his head.  
"Bat boy's has nothing on mine!" Shiro cackled, crouching onto all fours like a wild beast preparing to pounce. "Come at me with the intent to kill and you'll see what I mean."

Then he was gone; image shimmering for a second before reappearing in front of the startled Primera. A wicked grin was all Stark saw before he was flying back across the sand after a devastating punch to the gut.

The sands shook beneath them, and the earth cracked and quaked as Shiro sonido'd behind Stark, kicking him up, pummeling him into the sky before smashing him to the ground, creating a cater where the primera landed.

"I thought you wanted my ass." Shiro whined, crouching at the edge of the crater to grin mockingly down at the hole's occupant.

Stark groaned, rolling over as if to go to sleep, and closing his eyes. "But you're so strong." He grumbled. "I'd need Lillynette to beat you."

"Then use her!" Shiro exclaimed, diving down to land on Stark's stomach, laying the man flat on his back as he took a seat on the primera, leering at the man over his shoulder.

"Can't we just have sex, without all this fighting…?" Stark sighed.

"You expect me to lay down for you, without even proving your dominance? That's pathetic. " Shiro scoffed. "I thought a little rough play would turn you on, or maybe you're scared of being beaten? Having your alpha title stolen from you?" Shiro laughed again. "Come on, big boy. Can't you get it up?' He taunted lewdly, twisting to rock his hips against the primera's while grinning down at him.

Stark groaned in pleasure, suddenly jumping up to turn the tables, pinning the hollow to the ground beneath him.

_One…Two… _he counted to himself.  
"I won't go down that easy!" Shiro cackled, flipping them over once again. "Lets start getting serious, Ne?" He mocked, watching the Primeras eyes widen as he caught sight of the cero charging in the others hand.

The blast rocked the whole area, creating an earthquake as the giant explosion of red and black reitsu made itself known throughout the desert landscape. The dust settled slowly, finding the two strongest hollows in existence facing off against each other once again.

Shiro struggled to hold back his laughter, as he caught the look in Starks eye; he liked that look. It seemed the Primera was finally getting serious, as he had the same look in his eye Ichigo did when he got serious, and all it took was a little teasing.

The brunette called his blade back, leveling it at the hollow threateningly. "Lets just get this over with…" He sighed.

"Not quite the fighting spirit I was aiming for but it'll do!" Shiro chuckled pulling his resurrection mask over his face and reveling in the power increase.

"Is that your resurrection?" Stark muttered, eyeing the power surrounding his opponent warily.

"No, I guess you could call it a shikai of sorts. Your hardly at a level I'd need to use my transformation on." Shiro replied, before he disappeared again in a shimmering burst of sonido, and reappeared before the Primera, his threatening, horned mask hiding his insane grin behind its gloomy teeth.

Stark didn't even bat an eye as he deflected the cero as it was shot from between his opponents horns, and swinging his blade straight down for the kill. Shiro narrowly dodged the swipe at his head, ducking beneath the man's guard to deliver a blow to his gut, but the man disappeared again.

It didn't take long to locate him, and a quick burst of sonido found them connected in blows again, shiro receiving a few close calls, which healed rapidly, and Stark maneuvering around his blows skillfully.

Stark was the second fastest hollow, after Zommari, but Shiro matched whatever speeds he reached with ease. When he defaulted to close combat, trying to wound his opponent with overpowering swordsmanship, of which he was also one of the best, the hollow's regeneration healed any hits he got in instantly. Another of equal size met the largest Cero he could fire, without altering its structure by using a Gran Rey Cero. Over and over again, black and blue reitsu collided, creating a huge beacon of an explosion comparable to that of nuclear weapons.

Then when he released the full force of his reitsu, attempting to crush his opponent to the ground with sheer force alone, after the albino had matched him in every other strength he specialized in, the hollow only laughed harder, not even flinching as observers hundreds of meters away were forced to their knees.

The hollows maniacal laughter unnerved him, it was watery and filled with echoes, reverberating in the air around him. It sounded slightly demonic, carrying with it the sharp edge of insanity. But insanity was something he was familiar with; it was part of being a hollow. All hollows possessed a semblance of madness, it was their defining quality, some more extreme than others but it was there nonetheless. If anything the madness only served to turn him on more. Then there was that horned mask; it had to be one of the scariest masks Stark had ever seen. Who's idea was it to put such a terrifying, morbid mask on such a stunning, cheerful creature?

It was a beautiful sight, when the dust finally cleared to reveal Shiro, decked in white and glowing under the moonlight, his golden eyes shining with glee and his long hair swaying in the gale they'd created. Stark was dumbfounded for a minute, unable to decide if he was frozen in unsettling fear, or utterly captivated by the image the hollow made. He truly looked like he belonged here, in the dead of night under the moonlight, surrounded by nothingness; Stark found a new appreciation for Hueco Mundo as a beautiful backdrop for this creature before him.

Shiro's fist smashed into his face during his distraction, and as he flew backwards after the force; his jaw blown inwards. The hollow materialized facing him again, and smashed both his feet into Starks stomach. The blow was so intense Stark was almost sure his feet had come out the other side; the pain was certainly similar. When he finally skidded to a halt, after being tossed across the dessert like a ragdoll, the primera couldn't bring himself to move.

"Disappointing…" Shiro scoffed, waltzing up to where he lay to stare down at him almost sadly. "I thought the Primera espada might have put up more of a fight." He tsked.

Stark watched him with steely eyes; the way he cocked his hip to the side, twirled his fingers or flicked his hair- everything about the albino was so provocative, Even with the horned mask covering his expression.. Stark could have groaned just thinking about how badly he wanted that alabaster frame under him.

For a ticket to a show like the one he watched last night, Stark concluded it was worth expending a little more effort.

"Lillynette." He grumbled, stretching his senses to her and establishing the link required to merge their souls. She wasn't anywhere nearby, but he could feel her grumbling to herself about lousy sex depraved idiots, before she materialized in gun form in his hands.

The classic explosion of power required to make a dramatic transformation obscured him from view as he shifted into his resurrection.

"Kick about, Los Lobos." He stated as the dust cleared, revealing the two huge ornamental guns he was now wielding.  
"This is a stupid reason to use your resurrection!" Scolded the weapon in Starks right hand. "You owe me big time for this!"

Stark mumbled his assurances, focusing on the albino in front of him in favor of her rants.

"Nice resurrection, you look almost human." Shiro snickered, taking in Stark's released form, which resembled a Wild West gunslinger. Gray fur coating his lower legs, forearms, shoulders and gun holsters. He wore a white fur lined jacket over a white vest, revealing a small black hole just below his neck. His hollow mask covered his left eye, the white flame pattern emerging from his eye to follow the fragment around the side of his head.

Stark cringed as his skin-tight, black pants stretched around his arousal. While his pants would have been a comfortable fit allowing for easy movement in normal circumstances, they were very inconvenient for hiding his growing lust.

Shiro simply watched as Stark raised both his guns, staring him down before pulling the trigger. "Cero Matralleta." He stated, before a powerful barrage of Cero's were released form the pistols head.

Their power and density seemed to merge together, causing them to appear as one cero until they were way to close for comfort. Shiro rapidly retreated, using sonido to escape the range of the barrage, but was unpleasantly surprised when their course changed to come rushing at his new destination. He sonido'd again, barely escaping the wrath of the school of blue Cero's before more were upon him.

He flitted around the sands, having less than a second to stop somewhere before Stark shot his multiple cero's at him.

Even he eventually grew tired of simply running away and he paused to match the next shot with a cero of his own.

An explosion occurred where the two met, but meeting hundreds of cero's with a single united one was futile and his red cero was destroyed as some of Starks shots made it through. Shiro admitted that firing a single cero would never match Starks technique, proving only to thin the force so survival was possible. Clumsily he danced his way between the thinner barrage, taking only a few hits that cleaved through his hierro and dripped blood over his pristine white skin.

Stark felt his cero's hit there target, lowering his guns slightly to wait for the hollows recovery.

Shiro noticed this, grinning as he wiped the blood off his body, lathering it on his hands and charging a Gran Rey Cero all in the span of a second, before releasing the power upon Stark. The primera blinked as his presumed defeated opponent released a cero of the likes he had never seen upon him; he recognized it instantly. Stark didn't bother dodging; he simply lifted his arms to shield him from the majority of the blast, while taking on injuries.

"So your hierro gets stronger in Resurecction." Shiro snickered, waltzing up to him casually once the blast had worn away. Stark's body was singed and burning, his outfit burnt away and his hair frizzled.  
"How can you use a Gran Rey cero, only the espada are taught them." He panted, catching his breath slowly.  
"Ichigo's been hit by enough to have the experience firmly lodged in his memory, and I've seen it enough to analyze how its done. You just infuse you blood with your reitsu right? If you do it the right way, the energy in your blood increases the power of your reitsu exponentially. It's just like how you devour the blood and flesh of other hollows to absorb their energy, instead this time you're absorbing your own and using it as power." Shiro grinned cockily behind the mask, hands on his hips as he gloated.

Stark blinked. He thought his analytical skills and sharp mind were unrivalled among the espada, and he had been the only one to master the Gran Rey cero in one go after understanding the technique. But this Hollow had proved equal, if not better than him multiple times throughout their fight, despite his carefree, unpredictable style of fighting.

His unrivalled skills with a blade, his ultimate mastery of sonido to the point of almost teleporting, his immense spiritual power and strongest cero had all been stomped on by this ivory demon, who even now that he'd released his resurrection was proving difficult to beat. And to top it all off Shiro wasn't even using his zanpakto, nor had he released his resurrection!

It occurred to Stark that Shiro hadn't just been boasting when he'd claimed he could obliterate the espada as a whole, during that first meeting. The primera thanked Aizen silently for not sending them into battle with the beast, as their complete over-confidence and arrogance would have been the death of them before the fight even began. He loathed admitting even he had thought nothing of the hollows power, and would have gravely underestimated his opponent.

Just as quickly as it had left, Stark mind returned to the battle at hand, and the gloating hollow before him. He raised his hands and summoned his spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers.

"Colmillo." He stated the technique as he brought them down upon the hollow, who clumsily jumped out of the way, spinning around as he dodged the next slice as his head, and weaved around the slice at his gut.

Stark rushed him over and over, twirling the glowing blue blades in his hands expertly and he chipped away at the hollow, managing to nick him time and time again with skillful blows of his swords and brilliantly timed slices, until finally, blood flew through the air as Shiro's arm was sliced clean off.

Shiro had to admit he'd been kind of distracted by the Primera's graceful beauty, the stony look in his blue/gray eyes reminding him of Rukia Kuchiki as she wielded the most beautiful zanpakto in existence.

Stark was calculating and timing; every switch of his hand or twist of his blades. It was all so perfectly exercised; Shiro had trouble following the movements in time to dodge, for favor of the captivating look in the man's eye, and the delicious reitsu in the air. He couldn't help but imagine what it would taste like…. That was the thought that distracted him enough to have his arm sliced off.

_Damn…_ He thought. _That will take a minute to heal.  
_But Stark wasn't, as forgiving as he had once been, and his assault didn't pause long enough for Shiro to heal his arm. Instead he found himself snarling as he was rapidly loosing ground, becoming more flustered and desperate as Stark pressed down on him. He would have to make some sort of move soon to escape the predicament or Stark would have him…

He sonido'd away as fast as he could, seeming to teleport from one spot to the other, and Stark didn't bother pursuit, instead his gun appeared in his hand, and by the time Shiro stopped he was already releasing a barrage of over a thousand cero's upon him.

Shiro released a Gran Rey cero to counter them, and effectively split his largest cero into hundreds of smaller cero's to better counter Stark's Cero metralleta. While this did reduce the force somewhat, hundreds still made it through to rush him, and his battered body shook as he emerged from the explosion, blood dripping from his wounds and a scowl marring his face.

But Stark wasn't going to be merciful again; he was determined to finish this as quickly as possible. Shiro's wounds rapidly began to heal, the white substance spreading to cover his body as his arm grew back, but he wasn't quick enough. Stark had already begun his final attack.

His pistols and his sword disappeared as he took Lillynette into his body, further fusing their soul; he then summoned a pack of growling, grey wolves. The wolves bristled with blue spiritual pressure, their red eyes sparked as they waited for their master's orders.

With a simple flick of his hand, Stark unleashed the wolves upon the wounded albino. Shiro tried sonido, but the wolves numbered in the hundreds, covering the whole area and leaving nowhere to stop.

The wolves flung themselves at him, and he filled his hand with reistu and released a bala upon any who dared come too close. Shiro snarled as he kicked another one, sending it flying into the pack behind it, before they rushed at him again, biting at his clothing and trying to rip him apart.

His breathing grew labored as he continued to defend himself against the never-ending tide of teeth and claws. It wasn't long before Stark walked calmly through the pack of wolves surrounding him, watching coldly as one of his beasts sunk their jaws into Shiro's shoulder, forcing him to the ground before Shiro destroyed it and another took its place in an instant. Jaws sunk into his shoulders and legs, clamping down on his arms and torso while sharp claws dug into his neck.

Shiro snarled and struggled and blood dripped from numerous wounds rushing down his body, hair and the wolves paws and snouts where they were dug inside his skin, ready to literally tear off his limbs and chunks of his flesh of at a moments notice. Claws tightened around his neck as they prepared to rip his head clean off his body.

"I win." Stark stated, crouching down to crawl over the hollows body, pinning his bleeding form down with his own two hands as the wolves began to fade away.

"So you do." Shiro grinned, blood mattered in his hair and dripping down his face as he accepted defeat. Three seconds had long past as Stark waited, pinning him to the ground as his wounds struggled to heal themselves.

He had to admit he had done pretty well to last as long as he did against the Primera's released form, without even his zanpakto. Stark had only gotten serious at the end of the fight, and when he did Shiro hadn't stood a chance in his current form.

It was a little disheartening that Stark emerged form the fight relatively unscathed, except a few minor burns to his clothing, and messy hair, while every inch of Shiro's body was covered in his own blood, whether it was from wounds already healed or wounds still bleeding he had lost a lot of blood during the fight.

"So your going to show me pleasure like I've never known before, ne?" Stark muttered smugly, smirking down at him with hunger and excitement in his usually empty eyes.

"I need to shower first." Shiro stated, smirking back at him seductively and licking his lips with anticipation.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for your time! It seems this story is full of firsts for me… My first lemon, my first proper fight scene, my first threesome… Please leave a review and tell me what kind of sex scene you'd like? Cause I have no idea how to do this…


	8. Chapter 8

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

Beta'd by **FrostySquid**! Thanks heaps! :P

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is extra long, because I didn't want to cut it off right in the middle of sex, so incase you haven't already figured, this is **Lemon/Yaoi/Threesome/MalexMale. **Don't say I didn't warn you.  
Also the point of view changes a lot, its very omnipresent, so I hope it makes sense. :/ I've tried to put a line in where it changes, but i'm not sure if that just makes it more confusing because i havent separated all of the changes. Anyway please let me know.

* * *

Stark grabbed the albino's hand, dragging him towards Las Noches urgently, while simultaneously dropping out of his release and dismissing Lillynette. The corridors whizzed past them as they shed their burnt clothing along the way. Each was already naked by the time they arrived at Starks destination.

Shiro smirked as he took a moment to admire his surroundings; they were in a large Greek bathhouse. Every surface was white marble, with a meter of flooring around the perimeter of the room; impressive pillars towering around the water before the flooring descended into large stairs leading into the depth of the water. Steam floated around the room, obscuring the far walls so it was impossible to tell how far the bath stretched.

_Well damn…_ Shiro thought his own bathroom had been impressive, but this was like a scene from heaven itself.

Shiro instinctively gulped before he was dropped into the water, the warm, soothing heat embracing him as he slipped under its reflective surface. His muscles sang with joy at the feeling, his wounds rapidly closing over as the blood was washed away.

Emerging from the water in full health, Shiro sighed blissfully as he ran a rand through his damp hair and stretched his newly healed limbs, flexing muscles all over his body, before he caught Stark staring at him intently.

"Do you like it?" Stark husked, drawing Shiro's attention to where he was lounging against the side, seated on the first step with only his upper body out of the silky water. The albino was too awed to praise him with a response; he simply waded through the water towards the Primera, licking his lips hungrily.

* * *

Stark's breath caught in his throat as the albino sauntered towards him. All he could think about was the godly being heading his way. The hungry, lustful look on the hollow's face only added to the appeal of that sinuous body, ripped with wiry muscles covering his thin frame, and the sexiest hipbones Stark had ever seen. Glinting, golden eyes locked onto his from their ebony pools, that wicked, devious smirk adorning pale lips before a slinky, blue tongue snaked along their ridges.

Hollows were supposed to be ugly, grotesque, monstrous beasts. How was it possible for something this beautiful to exist and call itself one? Shirosaki was the depiction of a beautiful Greek god; a perfect comparison given their context.

* * *

Shiro wound his hands through the Primera's brown hair, smirking at the slack-jawed, lusty look on the man's face as he climbed into his lap. Tracing his black nailed fingers across a tan chest, dripping with sweat from the steam and an attractive trail of dark brown chest hair running between his pecks, which thickened at the man's abdomen before descending into the water. The albino was slightly taken aback by his inattention to details; Stark had a goatee too, and the slightest trail of sideburns he'd never noticed. It was a very masculine look, he decided, and even found his attraction growing as a result such features. Features both Ichigo and he lacked.

It was a shared wish of theirs to have been blessed with a manlier frame. The orangette had trained hard to earn the muscle definition they had now, but they seemed to only grow thinner and more petite with more training, and while Shiro accepted, and used his feminine body as a tool, Ichigo was constantly annoyed by being underestimated or overlooked.

Shiro snickered as he remembered one of Ichigo's dirtiest fantasies. The shinigami had found himself unconsciously molding his ideal muscle definition after Grimmjow Jagerjaques. Though he would never admit it, Ichigo admired Grimmjow's body, and was even attracted to it. He'd had a dream one night about running his hands all over Grimmjow's sexy body, but it was quickly discarded and lost in the depth of embarrassment. As a result, Shiro had become attracted to masculine features and Adonis shaped bodies, while Ichigo forgot all about his horny desires and the fact he was bisexual.

Their lips met as Shiro wrapped his arms around Stark's shoulders, tilting his neck to better ravish his mouth as the Primera's calloused hands landed on his thin hips, grinding against him.

"What about the shinigami?" Stark gasped against his lips, dragging his hands down alabaster skin desperately.

"He's here. What would you have him do?" Shiro purred, before licking Stark's neck, running his tongue along the veins laced with blood and tasting the delicious reitsu the man had to offer.

"I want to watch you. You and the kid doing what you did yesterday." He growled against Shiro's touches, shivering under that skilful tongue as he ground his hips into the albino's, rubbing their erections together as one of his hands slid down to grip Shiro's ass, the other staying on his hip bone.

"That's it; you just want to watch? Not fuck him yourself… Or fuck me?" He punctuated the words by grinding his firm ass against Starks arousal, earning a pleasured grunt but no reply.

Shiro stepped out of the mans lap, backing up in the water to catch the orangette as he materialized, wrapping the startled shinigami in his arms and smirking as he began to kiss the teens neck.

* * *

Ichigo didn't say anything as he was tugged out of his inner world. He had been watching through Shiro's eyes, following the deal and fight. He knew this was coming and he accepted, grudgingly, that there was nothing he could to do get out of it. Running was out of the question, and he couldn't retreat to his mindscape until Shiro dismissed him. Not that he wanted too, it was terribly lonely and boring in there.

It didn't help that the only thing he'd been able to think about lately had been Shiro. The pleasure he'd endured the previous night, and the desperate craving he had for more. It was like being an adrenaline junkie, only he found himself addicted to the blinding pleasure Shiro had shown him.

It was shameful, pathetic even, how only one night; one encounter had got him hooked.

But that wasn't the reason he didn't resist Shiro's touches. It was true he'd had a bit of a break down after the initial loss of his virginity, but now his purpose was back, stronger than ever.

Ichigo Kurosaki was determined once more; no hollow could shatter his pride so easily. It would never happen again- he'd never loose himself again. His pride now, was held together by his will to survive anything Shiro could throw at him. The hollow had played him well the first time; using his weakness and inexperience towards intimacy to his advantage. But Ichigo wasn't inexperienced anymore. If Shiro wanted a sex addict of him, then that was what he was going to get. But Ichigo's will wouldn't shatter no matter what Shiro forced him to do.

_Its just sex…_ He told himself. _Humans do it everyday, Shinigami and hollows too, nothing to loose my mind over._ Even so, his breathing was haggard as he fought against the sinful sensations tickling his skin everywhere Shiro touched. The steam in the air was muddling his brain, clouding his vision and heating up his lungs and body.

"You're being a good boy today, Ichigo." Shiro snickered against his neck, gripping his jaw to turn his head around and stare into fiery brown orbs.

"What do you want, Shiro?" Ichigo growled, his temper as hot as his body.

Shiro was delighted at the sight, glad to see his shinigami hadn't given up or submitted, though he was curious as to how the teen could keep it together under the circumstances. He couldn't have gotten over his fear of intercourse this quickly, could he?

"I want your body, Ichi." Shiro purred as he guided Ichigo's lips towards his, molding them together in a slow, sensual kiss. Surprisingly, the orangette moved against him, welcoming his tongue into that hot mouth and grinding his body back against Shiro's.

"Whatever." Ichigo growled as Shiro pulled away to admire his flushed, panting, tsundere shinigami.

"Ichi, this is Coyotee Stark. The Primera espada." Shiro gestured to the brunette leaning on the step, watching their exchange intently. Ichigo simply glared at the man, his mind running back to the fight, as he tried to compare Stark's release to Ulquiorra's second release. The lazy, laidback attitude of the espada had a calming effect, and it was hard to believe that this man was the strongest of Aizen's forces.

"Its only polite to introduce yourself, Ichi." Shiro snickered. Ichigo's stitched up pride took another shot as he tensed, his mind registering it as an order, while Shiro had made it a suggestion to make it easier for him to obey.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He ground out. "_Slave to Shirosaki-sama._" Even Shiro was taken aback by the dripping sarcasm and venom in the teen's voice, but a wicked grin soon spread across his face nonetheless.

So that was how Ichigo was going to handle the situation; by pretending he wasn't wounded, and to put on a tough guy, arrogant, apathetic facade In order to keep his will and pride intact.

But Shiro would just have to see how far Ichigo's facade could be pushed before he broke again.

Ichigo could feel his heart beating in his chest, feel the sweat dripping down his skin already, and taste the strong reitsu lingering in the air. It went against every fiber of his being to allow Shiro to fuck him while someone watched. Just the thought sent an erotic chill up his spine. It didn't matter how attractive the person was, he couldn't just ignore it if he was sitting there watching them. This man was Aizen's strongest espada; supposedly the strongest hollow in existence, and the ultimate enemy he would have to face before reaching Aizen.

Suddenly, a horrible idea formed in his mind; an idea he immediately wished he hadn't thought of, but couldn't ignore.

This could be his only chance to gain power. Images of what Shiro had done to Gin flashed through his mind, and the delicious, soul filling power that had come with it.

I_f I'm the one to make him come, then the power will be mine._ He thought deviously, sickening himself with the excitement the idea proposed. If he had power again, he would be able to become king again, kick everyone's ass that had ever seen him here in such a pathetic state and then he'd be free to forget this whole thing ever happened. It sounded like a wonderful fairytale ending to this depressing chapter in his life, but the immediate requirement of the task was daunting.

His breath caught in his throat as he made his way through the water to Stark, leaning between the mans legs and fighting the urge to flinch at those steely eyes following his movements, or grimace at what he was about to do, facing Stark's impressive length.

He scowled up at Stark as his blush deepened. He was so close to the man's erection now; there was no going back. Luckily he managed to suppress his flinch as he descended on Starks waiting dick, filling his mouth with the huge organ just as Shiro had done and swallowing until it rubbed the back of his throat. Ichigo choked as his gag reflex kicked in forced him to back up over it or else throw up.

Shiro's hands suddenly entwined themselves in his orange hair, as the albino leaned over him, guiding his mouth back over Stark erection and earning a groan from the man.

Ichigo shut his eyes to block out the world as he focused on his trail, and the power leaking from the end of Starks shaft. He gulped it up greedily, reveling in the power he absorbed and thoughts of being king again.

Mocha eyes blinked in surprise as Shiro pulled him off Stark, leering as he held the orangette by his hair.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" The albino sneered, "But you can't just do what you want anymore." Then he was shoved beneath the surface, kicking and screeching as he gulped for air and his lungs filled with water. The once soothing, calming texture of the bath was drowning him, pressing down on him everywhere as Shiro held him under.

Air rushed him as he was dragged out of the water by his dripping orange locks. Shiro patted his back as he coughed up a lungful of water.

"What the hell was that for, bastard!" He screeched while still choking on water.

"Punishment." Shiro stated as Ichigo finally caught his breath, though his heart still beat frantically. "I never thought I'd see the day when you went back on your own words, where's the pride you spoke of yesterday, Ichi?" Shiro mocked.

* * *

"My prides different than yours." Ichigo sassed, quoting Shiro word for word. "I have to eat something, after all." More dripping sarcasm sent a bolt of annoyance through the albino, and he fought the urge to shove the shinigami right back under the water. Then he noticed the changes in the shinigami he hadn't noticed before. Some muscle definition was gone, and Ichigo was even thinner and more feminine than he usually was. The changes were minuscule, but there was still a big contrast between the muscled Shinigami he'd fucked yesterday and the skinny, runt before him now.

He blinked in surprise. "How much time's passed in there?" He asked.

"Weeks." Ichigo snorted, "I've had plenty of time to think things over." He crossed his arms and glared.

Shiro believed him straight away, as he knew first hand how fucked up time was in his inner world, and one doesn't loose that much body mass over one night. But the problem was Ichigo shouldn't be loosing body mass at all. Shiro hadn't when he was in there. He had gone years without eating a single bite. Perhaps it was because Ichigo was human, that he still required sustenance.

Therefore even if Ichigo found the power he was seeking, it could be expended just by keeping Ichigo in the real world until his resources were depleted. The shinigami's dreams of taking back the throne right now had already failed, and he would have to wait out the natural span of time anyway for his powers to return.

A devious smirk curled his lips at the thought; there was no way he was going to share this piece of information with Ichigo though, let him find out on his own.

"Fine, be a cock-sucking little whore Ichigo, I won't stop you from gaining power however you see fit." Shiro smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Ichigo glared confusedly as he was shoved back towards Stark, who was on the verge of falling asleep while they sorted out their domestic differences. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Shiro would change his mind so suddenly, before the answer hit him like a tone of bricks as the hollow smirked.

Shiro was just being an asshole; he thought even if Ichigo got power he would still win._We'll see about that… Overconfident jerk._ Ichigo fumed, turning back to face Stark before he was yanked back into Shiro's arms.  
"You can't arouse someone else if your not aroused yourself…." Shiro whispered seductively in his ear as his hands explored Ichigo's body, massaging his ass and tweaking his nipples.

The teen couldn't hold in his groan of ecstasy as he felt his cock coming to life, lifting itself up against his will.

"You didn't think, just because you volunteered to suck him off, that you'd get out of being fucked did you?" Shiro snickered, "I'm going to pound into that tight ass of yours no matter what you say or do."

Ichigo growled, about to retort before it turned into a pleasured groan as Shiro grabbed his half hard erection, beginning to stroke it languidly into full hardness.

It felt incredible to have his counterpart's hands on his burning skin, spreading tingling ecstasy over his body and encouraging his raging hormones to come out and play.

This was what he'd been dreaming about. This cold, fulfilling touch lighting the fires of his heart for the second time, and he wanted it so badly. It only took minutes before he slipped into a hazy state of want, ready to do anything for more of the pleasure Shiro could show him.

The hollows hands moved to grip Ichigo's fragile hips as he felt the teen go weak at the knees, holding him upright. Ichigo's hips were even thinner than his own, and his hipbones jutted out angularly, but not over the verge of being unattractive. He smirked against the teen's neck, pulling him backwards until Ichigo's entire body was supported in his arms and against his firm chest, as he began to suck on the orangette's neck heatedly, marking him for all eyes to see.

One of his hands moved to trail over Ichigo's ass, sneaking between the teen's legs to part his ass cheeks and slip a finger beyond Ichigo's tight ring of muscle and into the enveloping heat behind it.

The teen gasped and tensed around his finger, throwing his head back against Shiro's shoulder and biting his lip enough to draw blood.

"Sh-Shirooo…" He whined, "I fucking hate you." Wiggling his hips for more contact, Ichigo began to slowly move his hips further back, drawing Shiro's finger further into his body. Then he thrust forward, and soon enough he was fucking himself over Shiro's finger, blood dripping down his chin from a swollen, abused bottom lip.

"You want another one?" Shiro smirked removing his finger from Ichigo's welcoming ass despite the whimper the teen exuded.

"I want all of you, asshole." Ichigo growled back, grinding his hips back against his hollows erection, desperate for more contact.

"So needy." Shiro tsked smugly, before shoving him forward, sending him stumbling on weak legs in the slippery marble beneath his feet.

His hazy eyes managed to focus just enough to discern Stark's figure against the edge, his weeping hard-on standing up proudly in the air between his legs. Ichigo gulped as he waded through the water towards the primera espada. The mans impressive length had only grown bigger during their show, now it was twice the size, straining in its skin and leaking pre-cum down the length.

Ichigo knelt down in the water between Stark's legs, awed by its majesty and shooting shy glances up at the hungry, steel eyes of the wolf it belonged to. Shiro's hands guided him by the hair until his lips were pressed against the tip of Stark's erection. Ichigo hesitated, shooting an uncertain glance up at the Primera's lust-filled gaze before his hollow shoved the finger back into his ass, penetrating him far enough to hit his prostate with one shove. The orangette gasped as the ripping pain and mind-numbing pleasure shot through his body like electricity, and Stark took this opportunity to thrust his long cock into the teens open mouth, groaning as he pushed into that, warm, wet heat, sheathing himself fully down the teens throat.

Ichigo let out a whimper around the dick in his mouth, trying to relax his throat where the Primera's shaft filled him. Starks strong fingers replaced Shiro's hands as they grasped his hair firmly, tugging on his scalp and holding him over the engorged length until his nose was tickled by thick brown hair at the base.

The teen closed his eyes and gulped around Starks erection, drawing a groan of ecstasy from the espada.

Ichigo moaned around Starks cock as he felt another finger invade his ass, sending pleasurable pain through his spine.

"Ya like that?" Shiro slurred, delving his fingers in and out of Ichigo's puckered hole until the shinigami shook with the effort of holding himself up against the onslaught.

Shiro circled his other hand around the teen's back, tracing the length of his arching spine down to that creamy ass and sexy hipbones. With one hand he lifted the shinigami's ass out of the water and into the air, bending him at right angles to Starks cock for easier access to that peachy ass. The teen's long legs hung limply, his body held above the water by Shiro's hand on his hip as the hollow finger-fucked him over Stark's cock.

Ichigo was moaning wantonly around the dick in his mouth, thrusting his hips back to take more of the fingers and bobbing his head over Stark's erection at the same time. He whimpered when Shiro held his hips still and firmly removed his fingers, kneeling in the water until he was face to ass with Ichigo. He grinning wickedly to himself as he stretched out his blue tongue out to trace the puckered edge of Ichigo's hole. Plunging it into the tight orifice as the shinigami shuddered and arched around him.

He figured this was the most erotic way to slick up Ichigo's entrance, since the teens mouth was too busy to wet his cock. Delving his wet appendage into ichigo's ass sent a jolt of arousal through his erection. Pre-cum began to leak out the tip in preparation for when it would be able to thrust into that delicious tight, heat. He flicked it around inside, stretching and slipping in and out of his wanton shinigami, wishing he could see the expression on the teen's face like Stark could, before his erection was too painful to leave alone anymore. Pulling out, Shiro licked his lips as he stood up and stared down at the panting, slack form of the orangette before him. Ichigo's eyes were hazy and glazed over in pleasure as Stark pumped his mouth over his erection, meeting his eyes with the intense look of a predator; the hungry, lustful beast Shiro had only glimpsed in their fight come to the surface to play.

Then he was coming into Ichigo's mouth, jaw-slack as he released his seed deep down the teen's throat, howling his joy as Ichigo instinctively swallowed around him, greedily gulping down everything the Primera had to offer. A spark ignited in the orangette's hazy eyes as the power of Starks release shot his spiritual power straight down the teen's throat. Ichigo licked his lips as he pulled away with a pop, leaving the pleasure-slackened espada to collapse against the side of the pool, and turning to meet Shiro's eyes with a similar look to that which adorned his face after blowing Gin off. Shiro could feel the euphoric effect of such a powerful release on Ichigo's reserves, boosting his confidence and power by miles. But neither of them had released their load yet.

Shiro reached out to tug Ichigo by the hair up to meet his lips while the teen was too distracted and satiated to stop him. He tasted the unique signature of the espada on his lips and swallowing the traces of Stark's cum left behind by Ichigo's clumsy swallowing.

The taste of a hollow's heart was nothing like he had expected. Where Shiro had expected emptiness or even nothing at all, he found Stark tasted much like Gin. It amused him that the contrast between a Shinigami and a hollow was almost unmentionable, besides the uniqueness of their different signatures and feelings.

Where Gin's heart had been filled with thoughts of love, hatred and revenge, Stark's possessed a deep, soul wrenching loneliness and longing.

He reached down to pump Ichigo's cock into painful hardness, while their lips and bodies were still entwined. He made sure the teen wouldn't come out of his haze of pleasure for awhile yet, and do something stupid like attack him.

Golden eyes peeked left to see Stark's eyes trained on their make-out session, and his dick slowly raising itself into hardness again.

Shiro smirked as Ichigo lifted his long, feminine legs to wrap around Shiro's waist, grinding against him and kissing his neck and collar bone heatedly. The power rush only served to arouse them more, and if Ichigo's frantic begging was any indication, the orangette couldn't wait any longer for him.

"Please Shiro… Please…" He gasped between kisses, throwing his head back to moan as Shiro sheathed himself inside the shinigami with one thrust, rocking his hips delicately as Ichigo clenched around him, moaning at the pain and filling pleasure.

His dick ached to move and plunge into that constricting heat, but Ichigo's legs clenching around his waist. The pained breathing spewing from his throat and the silent tears that trickled from his mocha eyes froze him in place.

Somehow he didn't want to hurt Ichigo. It was more than the thought of damaging his goods, or ruining the shinigami for future pleasures that stopped him in his tracks, as something as weak as that wasn't enough the quell the raging need he had to utterly obliterate Ichigo's ass with his cock. This new feeling in his chest was more along the lines of… _caring_… The realization was enough to shock him into stillness alone. Since when did he care about Ichigo? But now wasn't the time to dwell on it, so as the shinigami relaxed around him he began to thrust his hips back and forth into Ichigo's tight orifice, being careful to go slowly at first, before Ichigo started moving against him, using his leg muscles to meet his thrusts harshly as he gripped Shiro's shoulders and threw his head back to moan.

Ichigo was so beautiful, wrapped around him and arching into his touch, with his flushed cheeks and perky nipples glistening with sweat as the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filled the cavernous bathhouse, echoing around the pillars and marble walls.

"Harder, faster Shiro!" Ichigo screeched. "Fuck me harder." The albino's control snapped like an elastic band; how could he keep himself in check when Ichigo begged so wantonly for him?

Shiro growled low in his throat at the desperation clinging to Ichigo's words as the shinigami flung himself against his already harsh thrusts eagerly.

Shiro moved at ultra speeds to turn Ichigo around while still inside him, bending the teen over the hard marble edge of the water to thrust into his ass even harder, smashing those delicate hips against the marble until the bones cracked in his grip.

But Ichigo was too absorbed in the pleasure of Shiro smashing into him to worry about the sharp pain and lasting effects of his pelvis bones being crushed against the stone. His fingernails fought to find grip on the cold, slippery marble as he screamed out loud with every ruthless thrust of his hollow's hips, driving the painfully large cock into his tight ass all the way to the hilt, and smashing his prostate sharply on each thrust, sending numbing pleasure through his abused body that drowned out the pain.

His scream shook the water around them as the expenditure of reitsu shook the foundation of the building to its core, and Shiro arched his back and laughed out loud, throws of ecstasy assaulting his body as Ichigo's screams caressed his ears and the shinigami clenched around him, the heat pressing down on his rock hard erection too much to bare as Ichigo hollered his own orgasm. Shiro hissed his delight as he released his seed deep inside the orangette, collapsing over the teens back as he pulled his dripping dick out, grinning excitedly in the glowing aftermath of orgasm and watching his cum drip from the shinigami's battered ass hole as Ichigo panted from where he was draped over the edge of the pool.

* * *

Stark groaned his own, second orgasm as he pumped himself from where he was seated less than a meter away, shooting his seed into the air violently and slumping against the side, before slipping down into the warm embrace of semen filled water until he stared blankly up at the murky surface and blurred figures of Shiro and Ichigo.

He closed his eyes in bliss, convinced he was already in seventh heaven even as the crushing pressure of the water bore down on his lungs and the heavenly vision slipped away as blackness crept in to take it's place.

* * *

A/N- I know it wasn't quite a threesome, but it was sex involving three people, so I'd count it as one anyway. I'm saving a really threesommy threesome for Grimmy. :P

Please leave a review! If you liked this enough to follow it, I'm sure it can't be too much trouble to leave a few words of complaint or encouragement at the bottom.

Thanks for your time!


	9. Chapter 9

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Thanks for reviewing! I really hope I can live up to your expectations with this story… Now onwards!

* * *

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut against the searing pain that assaulted his body; he couldn't feel anything but agonizing pain from his waist down.

He opened his eyes warily, and was met the sight of his own bloody hand, bleeding from where he had gripped the marble and twitching as he tried to detach them. Slowly his facial muscles began to sense the hard stone beneath his head and the severe headache that rocked his skull like a jackhammer as the world shook and tilted around him as if he was on a ship.

The aftermath of his orgasm and the lingering, satisfying power of Starks release was thrumming through his body, numbing out most of the pain from his many broken bones, but even so it was comparable to the time Aizen had sliced him nearly in half, or Ulquiorra driving a cero through his chest. The effort it took to roll onto his back was excruciating and he fought to hold in his cry of agony as he lifted himself up on shaking arms, his destroyed pelvis and unreachable legs were hanging into the water limply as he sat, panting against the pain on the side of the pool.

He looked up to find Shiro staring at him oddly, and then avert his eyes to the side. He followed the albino's gaze curiously only to gasp when he saw Stark, seemingly sleeping under the water next to him.

The man's brown hair was splayed around him and he had a peaceful smile on his face as he drowned.

"Shiro! Get him out of there or he's going to drown!" Ichigo yelled furiously. He had intended his first words to be filled with the hate and contempt, something that would sum up all the pain he was feeling and drive a stake through Shiro's stony heart, but his suffering was quickly replaced by desperation and worry. The hollow only tilted his head to the side in response.

"Isn't that a good thing? He is your enemy after all, and this way it saves killing him later." Shiro said smugly, crossing his arms and cocking his hip stubbornly. The orangette could only gape at his hollow counterpart. Since when had he expected anything more from his hollow? It was stupid to ask Shiro to save the man.

Growling, he lowered himself onto his invalid legs, wincing at the excruciating pain that tore hell through his bones but moving forward nonetheless. _It was only pain_. He told himself, pain he was very familiar with; he'd had worse than this in the past, he'd even died before, so there was no way a few broken bones would get in his way now.

Hobbling horribly, he managed to move his legs all the way over to Stark, and grasp his hair, tugging the man's head out of the water.

He was smart enough to realize it was futile to attempt dragging the unconscious Primera onto the side of the pool, with his arms and legs as weak as they were. So he made do by lifting Stark's face towards his and breathing air into the espada's lungs.

* * *

Stark's body trembled as light began to sear through the darkness. The last thing he remembered was slipping away into a slumber, going back to a mindless, lonely nothingness that seemed to drag on forever and crushed him with its overwhelming emptiness.

Then there was pain, and air was forcing its way down his throat to burn his lungs, but it was a wonderful kind of pain that invigorated him and breathed life into his body. He felt soothing warmth pressing against his lips and instinctively pressed back into it, grinding his mouth against the wonderful feeling.

His eyes blinked open groggily as the wonderful contact was taken away, and his vision was splotched with colors before it sharpened into a beautiful sight.

Dripping tangerine locks, skin like peaches and cream, lips like strawberry wine, and deep chocolate eyes swirling with concern and brimming with tears. Ichigo Kurosaki stared back at him with a whirlwind of emotions evident in his gaze. Stark's foggy memory chose that moment to clear itself, and insert multiple images of his last experience, and why he had been drowning to death in the first place. Initially he had felt so happy he could die. Life just seemed to have offered him everything it could give in the form of two contrasting beauties, and after witnessing that he simply couldn't be bothered to go on anymore. But what stumped him was why the shinigami had decided to save his life? Sure; they'd had sex, or Stark had face fucked him, but that was just sex, a daily occurrence in the afterlife. Sex was by no means a reason to save the life of an enemy. Not to mention the fact that they were a hollow and a shinigami; natural enemies.

It was in the boys gaze as his lips moved to ask if he was alright, that Stark realized the boy was seriously concerned about his well being. At least more than anyone had ever concerned themselves with another in the whole plane of Hueco Mundo before. It was directly after that thought, that something soft and content seemed to settle inside him; a warm fluffy feeling that made him sigh dreamily. For a whole minute he experienced the fulfilling contentment of the unknown feeling. The beautiful teen had saved him from his pathetic fate, and filled some empty, longing part of his soul. For once in his existence, the loneliness ceased to torment him and he realized with mortifying amounts of shock that he was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Lillynette chose that moment to burst into the room, popping out of a conveniently formed door already in a flying kick formation and rage evident on her face. Her outstretched legs smashed straight into his back, knocking the wind and water out of his lungs, sending him skidding across the water to crash into the wall on the other side and slump dejectedly to the ground, still coughing up a lungful of water. The pre-teen kneed him in the stomach three times before she dragged him up to meet her tear stricken face.

"You bastard!" She screeched. "What the fuck do you think your doing, dying in a place like this!" She continued to yell her breath away; her screams reaching dead ears as she pummeled into him with meek kicks and punches. He didn't need to make out her words to know what she was feeling, her anguish rolled off her in waves, in a way that only he could read.

Looking past her he found the sight of Ichigo, collapsed in his counterparts arms. The hollow was cradling him delicately, a deep frown marring his face as he swept the shinigami out of the bathhouse.

* * *

If Shiro had a heart, it would have been beating right out of his chest. As it was his distress could only be told by the frown turning his lips and the sharp look in his eye as he swept his shinigami down the halls of Las Noches, desperate to run into someone who could help.

Towels had been waiting for them upon his exit from the bathhouse, but he had only stopped briefly to wrap the unconscious shinigami in one. It was a meager attempt the hide his modesty, after all the orangette had been through at his hands. But it was instinct that dubbed he do something to pay back the orangette for the pain he caused the teen, and instinct was not something the albino could ignore.

Ichigo was in pain, and the regeneration abilities were fighting to heal the crushed bones of his pelvis and various other fractures. But Shiro already had a bad feeling upon noticing it, and further examination had lead him to believe something was wrong.

For the first time in his existence he was worried; After all, it was his fault the shinigami was hurt in the first place. His emotions were a jumble of incomprehensible feeling as they raged war through his body. It was so strong and potent he found it hard to control himself, but from doing what?

The emotions were distracting; he couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, never mind what he wanted to do.

Grimmjow happened to be the first person he came across, and one hungry eyeful of his naked glory, the unconscious body in his arms and the fierce look in his golden eyes had the panther king raising a thin blue brow.

"Where's the infirmary?" Shiro stated coldly. Grimmjow looked them over once more before gesturing for them to follow him.

Shiro was silently grateful to the bluenette, who had been perceptive enough not to question him, and silently led them to an infirmary, where the nurses took Ichigo from his reluctant hands.

The foreboding, dreadful feeling in his gut didn't go away as he wrung his hands nervously, glaring at the healers as they drew pained gasps from the orangette with their exploring hands. He wanted to kill them; wring their necks and skewer their hearts on his sword, but his brains held him back, as well as Grimmjow's firm reassuring hand on his shoulder.

It surprised even him that he allowed the gesture, but his mind was too distracted to care. He let the sexta espada guide him from the room and seat him in the next where he wouldn't scare the healers.

He blinked as clothes were handed to him, and the fierce cyan glare of the sexta met him as he looked up.

"Guess I played a little too rough this time…" He chuckled darkly, shrugging off his worry and distress in favor of aloof indifference, clamping down on his reitsu and subduing the feelings that had arisen. It surprised him that the sexta wasn't jumping all over him like the kitten in heat he was usually, and he couldn't deny his interest had been piqued. It seemed the barbaric, thick-headed panther king had more depth to him than previously thought, if the knowing, calculating, examining look in his eye and the fierce scowl was any indication.

The albino had no idea what the other was thinking, and it intrigued him to no end. But the moment was gone in a flash as a lecherous grin returned to the bluenette's face.

"Just cuz Stark got first dibs doesn't mean I'm giving up" He sneered, leaning over the hollow threateningly. "If Kurosaki can't handle your rough play, _my rough play is going to destroy him_."

Then he stalked off like the slinking panther he was, leaving Shiro to contemplate his promise, the brief look of something unnamed in his eye and Ichigo's condition.

"Sh-Shirosaki-Sama…" The meek arrancar healer approached him on trembling legs. "I'm the head of this faction-"

"What's wrong with him?" Shiro cut her off, leveling her with a molten glare.  
"Right…Well…The shinigami's hips and pelvis bone are shattered, several bone fragments have scattered and disrupted the normal healing process and if they are not removed it may permanently render his legs invalid. " She spoke simply and straightforward, managing to sound intelligent, while not talking down. Obviously the woman was used to dealing with thickheaded barbarians and people with superiority complexes, as she managed to avoid offending even the most violent espada and rise to rule the healing faction.

"He is also suffering from malnutrition and several minor bone fractures which will need assistance to avoid mutated growth."

"Whatever, just fix him." Shiro stated coldly, waving the woman away.

"He will need to stay here until he is fully healed." She said before leaving him in peace. It went against every fiber of his being to leave a part of himself alone in a base full of enemies, but what choice did he have? There was nothing more he could do, and the constant connection he felt to Ichigo's reistu was reassuring; If anything went wrong it would only be seconds before he was there.

Shiro stood and begun walking back to his own rooms, his brow creased and a scowl adorning his beautiful face as he contemplated his feelings and how he had broken Ichigo.

What was it about his counterpart that had him loosing his mind? For thousands of years, as the seconds ticked by as days in Ichigo's mindscape, he had been tormented by not only the hunger, but lust as well. Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride, Wrath and all the other sins had been all he could feel. He dreamed of the day when he would rule and finally be able to satiate the deep-rooted desire he had to touch his king. It was frustrating and degrading to be stuck in a 'look but don't touch' routine. His instincts jumped at the chance to obey the shinigami, deep down buried in the depth of his soul he wanted to make love to Ichigo, he wanted the orangette to love him and appreciate him.

Ichigo had him wrapped around his finger and the teen didn't even know it. Shiro hated him for it; more than anything else he hated his instincts regarding Ichigo. Half of him wanted to love him, and the other half wanted to kill him for making him consider anything like love. Not to mention the countless years of being locked up and shunned. Ichigo might have been a forgiving person, but that just makes Shiro the opposite. A grudge wasn't something he could let go of so easily.

It was naïve of him to think the wanting and lusting would go away once he had satiated his desires. One time just wasn't enough; one taste and he had fallen even further into the shinigami's grasp. He wished he had stayed away, simply locked Ichigo up in the back of his head and not taken the bait. But now it was too late to go back, there was no way he could leave things like this. One way or another he would make Ichigo his completely.

He hadn't yet decided which path he wanted to take toward Ichigo; Love him or hate him? His own feelings were too conflicting to tell, but time was ticking and he had made it his mission to gain Ichigo's acceptance before he decided. To have the teens trust would make either decisions easier.

The plan was progressing nicely, despite a few mishaps such as accidently breaking Ichigo. The pleasure that they experienced during sex was undeniably addicting, and Ichigo was hooked the same as he was. The next step was harder.  
The normal, human way of wooing someone dictated that sex was the last step, after capturing the heart of the target. But Shiro hadn't been able to wait that long, and Ichigo would never have listened to anything he said, so the order had been turned around. But as long as the result was the same it didn't matter which step came first.

But the plan couldn't progress until Ichigo was fixed, which could take a day at least. The hollow didn't know if he could last that long without his sweet berry to play with.

It was sure to be a very grueling day, and perhaps the only way he could stay sane during half his souls absence would be to find ways of distracting himself.

That perfect distraction was waiting for him as he opened the door to his chambers. Staring at him through calm sea green eyes rimmed with blonde lashes. Her hair fell around her face in a seductive, blonde mess, framing her high cheekbones and accentuating her dark complexion. Her high collared uniform hid her mouth from view and her arms were crossed beneath her ample bosom.

The pinnacle of female beauty was standing in his chambers in the form of the tereca espada, tapping her foot impatiently. Neither he nor Ichigo had ever been with a woman before, thus he struggled to hold in his snicker at the thought of getting a head start on Ichigo.

The predatory gleam in her shark-like eyes went unnoticed by the hollow as he flashed his pearly white teeth at her, his golden eyes glowing his greetings.

* * *

A/N- I know a lot of you yaoi fans are gonna hate me for having Hallibel smut, but I happen to like Hallibel, so bear with me.

Also I'm not sure if there's anybody out there who will appreciate the sick, twisted sense of humor I share with my best friend- lollilolli123. But here's an omake you can skip over if you want.

_**Omake-**__ Shiro and Mr. Whiskers quest for fulfillment. _An extremely twisted parody of Goldilocks and the three bears.

Written in conjunction with lollilolli123 very late at night and high on sugar and orgasmic confectionaries. Mr Whiskers is a pet name for Shiro's dick- there is absolutely no logic too it. Total crack. Please don't judge our insanity, just move on if you consider yourself a normal person.

* * *

Shiro idly skipped down the labyrinth that was Las Noches, humming a tune to himself.

"Well Ichigo's out of order…." Shiro mumbled, staring down at his crotch, "how shall we entertain ourselves now Mr. Whiskers?"

Mr. Whiskers twitched, sending a jolt of arousal through Shiro's body. "Calm down Mr. Whiskers, I'll find somewhere to put you," he cooed. Imagining the delicious heat of Ichigo's booty hugging Mr. Whiskers had said appendage sulking in his pants.

Soon enough Mr. Whisker's mood began to effect his own and he found himself brooding alone in the garden's of the fortress. As he sat there his mind began to expand. Every plant around him started to look like a welcoming place to sheathe his nagging member. Curious, he ripped Mr. Whiskers from within his hakama and stroked a wide flower, arousing it. As the hollow flower bloomed before his eyes, it greeted him with a vast variety of warm colors. With it looking so much like Ichigo's booty, he couldn't resist the urge to thrust Mr. Whiskers down it's petal laced tube.

A deep frown cut across his face, "This passage is too loose," he grumbled to himself, pulling Mr. Whiskers from the unsatisfying jaws of the tube-like flower before menacing teeth erupted from its petals to clamp down on the now empty space.

Continuing his brave journey, our hero proceeded to tuck his arousal back under the folds of his hakama, forging ahead in search of the perfect home for Mr. Whiskers. The journey would be long and treacherous but both him and Mr. Whisker's will would not waver before they were satisfied. Thus is the determination of a hollow.

Aizen was lounging in his throne room, as per usual, dozing off slightly as he enjoyed the calm silence surrounding him. The minutes ticked by slowly and soon sleep overtook him and he retired to his dreams of world domination. Just as he was standing on the mountain of mutilated corpses of his shounen hero enemies, laughing maniacally as he held up the severed head of a one of his victims he was speared through the side of the head. He abruptly awoke from his slumber to find the uncomfortable feeling of something blunt and warm attempting to infiltrate his hearing canal.

He heard the familiar voice of a certain albino hollow, "this passage is too tight."

Aizen's eyes widened as he came to the realization of what his guest was doing before they narrowed into a sharp glare that promised pain and extreme retribution.

"What in gods name do you think you're doing, Shirosaki…?" he asked, his voice scarily calm.

Shiro retracted Mr. Whiskers, tucking the shaft back into the safe confines of his pants, laughing uneasily.  
"Heh…Heh… Nothin' to worry about, Aizen-sama." He backed away slowly as Aizen rose from his throne, fingers trailing the hilt of his sword as reitsu pressed down on Shiro's shoulders.

"That better be the case…" The brunette threatened, turning his full glare on the albino as his eyes flashed a mesmerizing purple.

"Gotta be going now your liege, places to go, people to see, you know the drill."

Then he was gone, sprinting down the halls of Las Noches, all the way to the other side of the compound, where he felt it was safest. A shudder raked his body as he thought about his slim escape from Aizen's wrath.

However Mr. Whiskers was still feeling unsatisfied. It was just then that he looked around to find a large patch of sunlight blearing down in front of him. In the middle of the ray of light lay a large, majestic, Adonis-like body, rippling with muscles and topped by a beautiful mop of electric blue hair. Shiro heard the distinct noise of purring coming from the man's throat as he catnapped in the sun. But what caught his eye was glistening, black hole in the middle of the male's abdomen. Mr. Whiskers jumped at the sight. Had he finally found the perfect place for Mr. Whiskers?

He slowly approached the immobile form, checking to see if Grimmjow was really asleep before squatting over the panther king, revealing Mr. Whiskers to the world as he hovered the appendage above Grimmjow's Hollow hole. He slid his half-hard cock into the vacant hole, groaning in appreciation as the sultry darkness caressed his length.

"Juusstt Riigghhtt~" He sighed in relief.

Cyan eyes blinked open at the odd sensation of his stomach being impaled with something long and hard. The sight of the exotic albino straddling his waist and thrusting into him was quite beautiful, but it was _all wrong_. He should be the one doing the thrusting…wait…thrusting?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Grimmjow screeched.

Shiro licked his lips. "Just gimme a minute, I'm almost done."

He barely managed to scramble away before an enraged sexta released his resurrection and charged at him with an unholy amount of rage and fury. Shiro found that being chased around the castle by a furious, deranged neko man was not as fun as it sounded.

"I WANT MY ICHIGO BAAACCK~!" Shiro whined, crocodile tears streaming down his face and flooding the hall behind him, fortunately slowing his pursuer.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigoxEspada- YAOI. LEMON. VIOLENCE. TORTURE. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

Beta'd by FROSTYSQUID. Thanks heaps. :D

A/N- Thanks for reviewing! Because someone suggested I use the wonderful expanse of sexual toys Hueco Mundo has, my perverted mind started going absolutely crazy. Beware this contains a lot of bad stuff, including torture, bondage, whipping…etc

* * *

"Ogichi Shirosaki." He grinned as he introduced himself, for the sole sake of bowing dramatically and sweeping her hand up for a kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"His golden eyes gleamed dangerously from beneath snow-white lashes as his mouth caressed the back of her hand.

"Tia Hallibel, Tercera Espada." She replied, her green eyes twinkling back at him as she pried her hand from his grip.

"How may a lowly hollow like myself be of service to the Tercera Espada this fine evening?" Shiro lathered the charm on as thick as he could manage; trailing his hand around the smooth, tan skin of her generous waist. She played along, smiling coyly beneath her collar as she pressed her ample bosom against his chest.

"I have a certain _need_ only you can fill…" She breathed into his ear, sending excited tingles down his spine before she stepped away.

Things were progressing much too quickly. Shiro hadn't expected her to be this eager, so he took this moment to attempt discerning her motives as she reached to unzip her uniform.

Reitsu flowed around them like currents in the air, sweeping her cool, calm and slightly playful power in languid swirling eddies like a shark circling it's prey. It felt light and non-threatening as it soothed and calmed like a stream, but Shiro was too skilled to be fooled by its exterior. Under the surface of her tranquil powers were the gleaming teeth of a shark; thousands upon thousands of sharp spikes of bloodlust, just waiting to unlock their jaws and rip, sink and tear their enemy or prey into shreds.

As her white top fell to the floor, his mind was rocked back into his body so his eyes could bulge out of their sockets at the sight of her huge breasts suspended in the air like two, humongous coconuts swaying in the breeze. Dark, perky nipples were swelling at the tips of her breasts. Her hollow mask covered her whole jaw with sharp, gleaming teeth and bone, then threaded down her neck like a collar. She trained her gaze, watching him calmly. She was like a huntress luring in her prey.

Shiro and Ichigo were both most definitely attracted to cock, but it was hard not to drool at the sight of female perfection incarnate bared before him in all her curvaceous glory. He didn't care a smidgen about male or female, it was all about attraction, and his instincts were calling him in a familiar tune of screaming lust, and he'd be damned if he denied it.

Suddenly she appeared before him, leaning into him as her nipples brushed against his chest teasingly, her hot breath lightly brushing his neck.

He had called himself a demon; sin personified. But he wasn't living up to his claim compared to this perilous succubus; she was dangerous; dangerously attractive, charming and powerful. He let himself get lost in the mind consuming distraction her gluttonous bosom provided, as he buried his hands in her breasts, and sunk his teeth into her collarbone to taste the euphoric taste of blood. Her sultry moan and the arch of her spine told him she got off on the cannibalistic nature of a hollow just as much as he. Blood smeared his lips as he pulled away to smirk at her.

"Your wish is my command~" he purred, digging sharp nails into her humongous breasts as his raging arousal screamed 'Fuck yeah!' in his mind. Green eyes snapped up to lock with gold as her grip on his shoulders tightened and she flashed them across the room to straddle him on the bed.

The weight of her hakama clad thighs on his lower regions held him in place as she moved her hands over his chest, worshipping the gleaming white skin and muscle.

"Like what you see?" He purred, smirking up at her.

"You're perfect." She smirked back, and then suddenly his hands were chained to the head of the bed in the shackles he had used on Ichigo. She lounged over his chest, eyes gleaming with mirth as she dragged her tanned fingers through his silky hair, and caressed his nipple with the other.

A small shred of panic ran through his body as he silently tested the shackles strength, refusing to let his unease show, he hid it with a strained smirk.

She smashed her bone-covered mouth over his, biting and grinding into his face before her tongue sneaked through the mask to run along his lips. He opened his mouth to her, allowing her to dive in and explore, as her hands made fevered tracks over his bare chest.

She was dominating him. Her tongue, her hands, her reitsu; everything about her was pushing him into submission. The pain of her hard bone jaw destroying his mouth, her sharp teeth grinding into his hierro and her sinful tongue dancing with his was a wholly pleasurable sensation, but he wouldn't let his hard earned dominance be taken so easily.

With a harsh thrust he ground his hips and hard arousal into her, making her bounce on his body. She threw her head back and moaned at the sensation of his manhood pushing against her need. He took this moment to attack her mouth with tongue and teeth, sneaking between her jaws to claim her mouth as his own. Almost as quickly, the attack was returned, her jaws catching his wiggling tongue between her teeth and biting down until blood spilled from his lips. The taste of crimson metal flooded their mouths and her feverish kiss increased. She pushed forward, sucking up every last drop of blood as her jaws worked more from his lips.

Finally she pulled away, staring down at him through hooded emerald eyes as she licked the dripping crimson from along his jaw and neck. He watched her hesitantly as she reached behind her back, slipping her fingers into the holes of her swords guard. The sword was long and broad and had rested in its sheath horizontally across her upper back during their whole encounter, three long blonde strands of hair wrapping it firmly in place and out of the way.

"Hunt, Tiburon…" She rasped while dragging the sword from its sheath. The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room as her reitsu steadily increased until it was a crushing ocean bearing down on him. Water erupted from the sheath as the last of the swords length was freed, filling the room and dousing them each in a wave of cold water. His chains kept him in place as he was battered by the vortex of powerful water and reitsu. When she finally managed to control her water the room was dripping wet but everything remained surprisingly untouched. They were both panting from the force, and Shiro was scowling up at her, looking very much like a drowned rat.

"You know, drenching someone in cold water is a huge turn off…" He muttered dejectedly, but gasped when she ground herself down against him, heating up his body at an astounding rate. She dragged her large breasts over his chest and continued until his manhood rested firmly between the huge, gluttonous mounds. Pressure and warmth hugged him from both sides as she moved her breasts up and down his shaft, pumping him into painful hardness again.

Her release form left her looking even more human than her sealed state had. The bone mask that covered her mouth was gone, replaced by the simple collar that extended into white, bone shoulder spikes and descended in thin tendrils to caress her breasts, but leaving her nipples bare for his eyes. A spine-like strand ran down her stomach from where the bone fragments connected between her generous coconuts, and linked with an insanely short, spiked bone skirt that hung over her waist. Her upper things were bare and he realized as the smooth heat beneath her legs rested on his clothed shaft that she was naked underneath the short skirt. Her long legs were clad in white thigh-high dominatrix boots and two white ribbons were strapped across her back, suspended eerily in the air around her. A closer look had the air caught in his throat, as he realized that the ribbons were not in fact ribbons, but two menacing whips strapped across her back, reaching out of their own accord to caress him like wispy hands from hell.

Her sword was huge and menacing; a shark's tooth twice the size of zangetsu with living, breathing gills across it. Tiburon was flung across the room and imbedded in the wall before she reached behind her back to draw the two whips.

He was sure the panic and dread were showing on his face as he thrashed his hands around in the chains, growling at her threateningly, even while his member got harder and harder by the second. He wasn't sure if he should be enjoying this as much as he was. It felt wrong somehow; incomplete. Her appeal could not be rivaled by any of the female species he had ever encountered, but Ichigo outclassed her by miles, without even trying- dammit! He was thinking about Ichigo again!

With a snarl he purged all thoughts from his mind and let his instincts take over completely, driving him in the search for pleasure and pain.

With expert skill she manipulated one of the whips into a silky white ribbon and wrapped his whole body up in a series of movement restricting knots and crosses. His pants had been ripped to shreds in the assault of her release, and he now found himself naked, chained and defenseless against her. With confident fingers she traced the length of his ass, playing with his balls before pushing straight into the sphincter of his anus, making him grit his teeth and snarl as she forced her fingers past his defenses. Two sharp jabs and she had struck his prostate, causing a manly groan to escape his lips. All too soon her fingers were replaced by something cold, hard and sphere-like, followed by another, and another, and so on until a whole string of anal beads had been inserted deep into his rectum. Shiro panted with the pain and effort, but meet her eyes with a challenging glare, that vanished as she held up a small remote. Shiro paled as her finger danced around the button, before she clicked it.

The sensation was amazing; teasing vibrations right up against his prostate. But it was only enough to dull what came next.

"So, this is how its gonna be then…" He chuckled to himself, taking deep breaths to calm his fear and excitement.

"You like it." The huntress stated calmly, tightening the bondage that wrapped around his thighs, hips, chest, shoulders and arms until it cut into his skin. Shiro cried out as blood was drawn all over his body, staining the white ribbons a deep crimson color as his regeneration fought to purge the invading ropes. The pain was incredible; ribbon made of pure reitsu cutting into his skin and tearing at his flesh, torturing every cell they made contact with and drowning him in burning pain that he loved so much. He couldn't resist the urge to laugh; the rumbles rocking his body and forcing the ribbons deeper as he cackled with insanity.

It wasn't so much his masochistic streak that drew the joyful laughter, but the blinding sensation she caused him. The pain was something he reveled in for the strong feelings it bathed his body in, and the pleasure of vibrations deep inside him coupled with it was like having your tea with sugar; bitter yet sweet.

She seemed to approve of his hysterics, as she drew the whip in her right hand back and cracked it over his exposed chest, tearing a scream from his throat and a large weal in his chest. It amazed him, the way her whip disregarded the ropes around his body and cut straight into his skin with a deafening crack and a surge of intense, blinding pain that sent him to hell's gate and back in the time it took to heal. When it had almost closed up, she brought the whip down again and tore it asunder. He could feel how his screams affected her, and how the blood that flew through the air with each arch of her lash had her arousal dripping down her legs. She moaned as she flogged him again, while he only laughed and arched into the pain. He lost track of time as she flogged him, and toyed with the level of vibrations on his prostate. It could have been days for all he cared. His mind was on the one thing it shouldn't be; Ichigo.

Previously he had felt guilt about causing the shinigami pain for his own selfish desires, but now he was washed with another wave of bitterness and hate. Ichigo had deserved to suffer, for all the years of suffering Shiro had endured. But instead of feeling pain the shinigami had felt pleasure too; he'd begged and screamed and cried for more.

A part of the albino loved the sight of Ichigo in pleasure so much more than any other sight he had ever seen, but a small part of him still wanted the orangette to suffer.

The rivalry they shared, the hate and the bitterness all decided to surface now, and he found himself fighting to endure anything Hallibel could throw at him for the sake of proving a point to himself, stroking his pride and demonstrating he wasn't weaker than the orangette. If Ichigo could endure pain, so could he.

It was a stupid and childish reason to laugh in the face of the sadistic shark empress, but insanity was a freedom giving quality so he did it anyway.

She paused after awhile to admire her work, tracing the dripping weal lightly with her fingers, before leaning down to lick along the ridges and watch the healing process with rapt attention.

"You have excellent regeneration." She stated in the tone one would use to compliment someone's cooking.

"Tch, you have excellent hands." He snorted back, his breathing harsh and strained as he fought to endure the pain of having his chest ripped open multiple times in succession.

She smiled smugly at him as she transformed her last remaining whip into another rope, and used it to ensure his shoulders and arms could not move an inch in their already tight bonds.

Much to the albino's mortification, she reached under the bed to pull out the box of assorted sexual devices he had so carefully picked out. First she took out two more cuffs and snapped each of his ankles to the corner-post of the bed. Next came the nipple clamps, cock rings and ball stretcher, each linked with the other through a series of chains that she applied with glee, taking time to adjust each device until he cried out in pain.

"You're a lucky boy…" She purred in his ear. "I'm going to show you my specialty." Then she pulled out one last item that had Shiro sweating as his instincts howled out in fear.

She held up a small, elongated device, barely the size of a dildo, which had two blunt metal spikes at the tip. A thin strand of glowing blue electricity danced between them, twisting and jerking madly as she swung it around her fingers.

"Do you know what my power is, Shirosaki?" She asked, grinding against his still straining erection as her breasts bounced on her chest and her blonde hair dripped with sweat.

Shiro paled at the realization, no words were needed as he looked at the electric stimulator in a whole new, terrifying light.

She called her water; generating a sphere of clear, blue water twenty centimeters in diameter that hovered over her hand, while the electric stimulator buzzed in the other, its blue tendrils cracking like lightning. If he had ever learnt one thing from Ichigo's human science classes, it was that water and electricity didn't mix well.

Her water moved through the air like it belonged there, climbing and crawling all over his body like a dreaded disease. It snaked its way into his mouth and down his throat, forced itself up the tubes of his anus and into any open wound it could find. Hallibel didn't even give him time to prepare before she zapped him with the electricity.

Now, we all know that water conducts electricity, and Shiro found this out very painfully as he was struck by a bolt of lighting from the inside out. Burning electricity fried his body, shooting through his veins and focusing intently in his most sensitive areas. The cock ring held his dick forcefully erect, but he was sure the bolt would have left him as limp as a pancake; believe it or not, he did have limits, and this pain was veering dangerously close to them. It was like having a grenade planted inside your body, blowing you to pieces from the inside out. Only that grenade was a supercharged mass of electricity, buzzing with static and a million tiny atoms of pain.

When she let out a womanly shriek, he realized she had coated herself in water too, allowing the bolt to be shared between them. Combining their bodies for a single moment in the flash of blinding pain.

She begun to chuckle as she panted atop him, running her fingers through his charred hair. "You are so perfect…" She breathed in a sweet voice one would use to declare their love to a lifetime partner. "You're are the first to survive that, usually they explode even at the smallest of volts."

He didn't quite know how to feel about that. Again, he was split between pride and fear.

"It's thanks to your tenacious endurance that I have the chance to enact my ultimate fantasy, and for that I thank you." She muttered, reaching down to remove the spiked skirt that had hid her last shred of modesty from his eyes.

Curiosity and excitement was livid in his mind as he waited for the epic reveal of a woman's sex. This was the moment he had been waiting for, enduring for. Finally! They were going to have sex!

But the sight his eyes fell on as she spread her legs over him had all the moisture run dry throughout his body. He couldn't even summon the air to breathe.

Resting between her smooth, carved thighs was not the inviting folds of enveloping heat and warmth, but the malicious mouth of a shark. Row after row of glittering, gleaming teeth obscured the tunnel she was bracing over his manhood. The teeth were as thick and packed together as scales, dripping with pre-cum that dribbled over each spike maliciously, like blood from a vampires fangs.

Her vagina was the depiction of something long forgotten in the depth of the ocean's floor. Forget Shark, she was the fucking kraken! There was absolutely no bloody way in hell he was letting her stick his dick in that. Was she trying to kill him!-? Whips he could handle, electricity he could handle, cuts and bruises, blood and gore, every type of medieval torture was a type he was sure he could pull through proudly. But this was asking too much. He valued his manhood just as much as any man, and having it torn to shreds and carved into mincemeat was not something he could pull through.

_Fuck this-_ was all that ran through his mind. This was what he had endured all that pain and torture for? Anger welled up in the depth of his being, seasoned by fear, desperation and frustration. With a large burst of reitsu he shattered every bond that dared hold him, his reitsu overpowering her ropes and chains; If he could handle taking the Primera's cero's he could handle her release form's bondage. He shoved her away and clambered groggily to his feet as she crashed into the opposite wall.

'_Fuck women and their sadistic mind games, lying cheating scum of the earth. Fuck this temptress whore and her cursed vagina. Fuck her to the deepest depths of hell in every life she will live. Fuck the whole female race~ I'll stick to cock, thank you very much.' _Then he stormed out of the room, scared for life and forever put off by women in a way that would no doubt extend to Ichigo. Staggering down the halls, Shiro was tired, naked, bleeding and had used all his reistu to escape. He was no longer in the mood for sex, which had to be a first in the history of his whole existence, so he vaguely registered, with discomfort, that multiple of her infernal devices were still attached or inside his body.

"Shirosaki, you can't run from me forever, I will get what I want." Her voice echoed down the hallways, and he felt a terrifying chill descend his spine as her footsteps followed in his wake. He was panicking, hobbling desperately on his feet as her reitsu signature closed in on him rapidly.

He had to find somewhere to hide; he had to get away, and he had to get all the dammed sex toys off him. What kind of nipple clamp can withstand that kind of power anyway? The cock ring was still painful, as well as the beads vibrating uncomfortably in his ass and multiple rings still stretching his balls. He had utterly obliterated the Tres espada's spirit ribbons, but these devices must have been especially made for espada, because they weren't budging.

_'Fuck!'_ Now he had to find someone to take them off, and escape from the Kraken of a shark empress that was bound to catch up any second. Not to mention Ichigo was in the hospital, so it had to be one of the espada to take off the toys. But whom should he ask?

* * *

A/N- I have nothing to say. No excuses. I just hope your not too disturbed. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

Beta'd By 12hinata123 ! Thank you so much for helping me. :)

A/N- I have finally acquired the name belonging to the object of my affection. Countless months of observing, and eavesdropping from a respectable distance has finally paid off and at last, I have a name to go with the face I daydream about! It's Flynn, in case you were wondering. Flynn, oh Flynn, *Sighs dreamily* Oh the things I want to do to you Flynn!

* * *

She was right on his heels, persistent and patient like the huntress she was, and as ominous and menacing as deaths hand creeping down his back.

"Well what do we have here?" A baritone chuckling reverberated around the walls, and Shiro's eyes shot up to meet with feral blue ones. Grimmjow leaned casually against the wall, smirking to himself as he overlooked his manicure. His hair was wilder than usual, and his eyes were sluggish and sleepy. He looked like he'd just emerged from a satisfying catnap, and was now set to start preening his claws and fur.

"Grimm-Kitty!" Shiro panted and slowed from his tired jog. "Ya too busy licking your balls or are you gonna help me? In case you haven't figured I have a madwoman on my tail!" Shiro pleaded, forgetting in his haste not to slur his words. "Don't tell me you're scared of getting a little wet?" he teased, knowing how to squeeze his way into that kingdom sized ego.

The panther king snarled, and his body stiffened against the albinos but he grasped the smaller boy up in his arms anyway.

"Fine, but you owe me one, Shirosaki." He growled and sonido'd them to his quarters, where he slammed the door behind him and clicked the lock before throwing the albino down on his bed.

Shiro 'oofed' as he bounced on the spongy mattress before looking around the room; it was relatively ordinary, all the espada's personal suits seemed to follow a uniform design, and Grimmjow's was no different. The only break in familiarity was the crumpled bed sheets, garments and items scattered around the room.

"You're pretty messy for a kitty." He snickered to himself and reclined over the sextas bed, enjoying the surprisingly comfortable mattress. His nerves were on high alert, waiting for Hallibel to come barging in through the door, but she never came, and he soon began to relax.

"Oi, can you get these things out of my ass?" He whined, scratching his uncomfortable, itchy body against the mattress like a cat on a scratching post. Grimmjow was checking him out, eating up his naked, ravished body with hungry, fierce eyes.

"I'll take it out if you suck me off, bitch." The bluenette snorted, and something inside Shiro revolted at the statement. He didn't have anything against sucking the panther king off, in fact he'd be glad to taste that delicious destruction, but the way Grimmjow said it had his instincts screaming for a fight.

"Like hell I'll ever be your bitch, you should be honored that I'd even let you put your hands inside me." He snarled back, eyes narrowed in rage.

"You should be honored that I'd even consider it!" Grimmjow barked back, before his Cheshire grin was back full force. "It suits you anyway, I wouldn't wanna ruin your new look." He smirked.

It took Shiro visible effort to calm himself. This wasn't good; butting heads with Grimmjow wouldn't do anything, apart from allow him to release some of his frustrations by ripping the cat to shreds.

Grimmjow was watching him, cyan eyes roaming his naked body unashamedly as he crawled across the bed, climbing over the albino to cage him between thickset arms. Shiro groaned inwardly, pissed that he'd just traded one sex driven psychopath for another.

The panther king was hot, and a part of Shiro was flattered by the attention, but the thought of taking it up the ass made him feel sick. In his eyes, only weaklings and shinigami took it up the ass. Not to mention the fact that Grimmjow was weaker than him; there was no way he was bowing down to another king weaker than him. He was the king now.

"Try anything and I'll rip your cock off." Shiro growled, with an insane smile gilding his face. "I'm no catcher."

He watched the wave of anger cross Grimmjow's features, before the sexta espada had one hand around his throat, and was seriously trying to kill him.

"So what? You just come to me naked and prepped, then expect me to back off!-?" Grimmjow snarled, running his hands down Shiro's sides. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now? It would be a crime to leave that untapped."

The albino was almost flattered, but the threat of the sexta espada was looming, and in his exhausted, tortured and reaitsu deprived state he couldn't do much to fight him off. Thankfully, the gods of perfect timing chose that moment to send Hallibel's foot blasting through the door, absolutely livid with rage and backed by all the waters of the ocean.

The look on Grimmjow's face was priceless. The panther king was terrified, screeching like a drowned cat as the shark empress's tsunami destroyed his room, sweeping them up in a vortex of her power before dumping them, wet and panting onto the marble again.

"Don't you dare lay your paws on my prey, cat." She snarled, waltzing through the frame in her resurrections dominatrix getup, while cracking her whip.

"Finders keepers!" Grimmjow defended, enraged beyond anything Shiro had ever seen as he trembled and shook water from his mangy locks, eyes burning with blue flame.

Shiro was panicking, his nonexistent heart thumping a mile a minute as he desperately searched for an escape route. In his state of panic he did what any proud hollow would do; sacrifice his peers for the sake of the future. Although in this case it was solely _his_ future.

Shoving Grimmjow into the voluptuous tercera's bosom, he sent them crashing to the floor together in a pile of limbs and fled from the room. In a rush of snapping jaws and screeching waves she was right on his tail again, chasing him down the white washed halls of Las Noches.

It was times like these that he had never been tested under, never before had he experienced such unadulterated fear, desperation or anxiety. Even during his fights with Ichigo he had never been pushed this far; _It was so much fun_, the exhilaration of the chase, the threat of a fate worse than death if he so much as slowed his pace. The excitement of the moment drove him to unrivalled speeds, and to his pleasure, he was loosing her.

"Run, run as fast as you can, you'll never catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" He cackled madly, hysterical with glee as she was finally out of his sights.

"That is incorrect…Trash." Spoke a voice from directly behind him. Shiro yelped, jumping out of his skin as he whirled around to find Ulquiorra quirking an eyebrow at him curiously. The cuatro espada's wide, owlish eyes were boring into him, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Of course I know that, idiot. " He quaffed back, to which the emerald-eyed man's eyebrow rose further into his hairline, as if to challenge the sentiment.

For the second time in the last hour, Shiro had to visibly calm himself, taking deep breaths to descend from his thrill induced high.

"It's… uh… a human rhyme... thing. You wouldn't understand." He explained awkwardly, surprised by the way Ulquiorra's eyes lit up at the mention of human rhymes.

"What is a rhyme?" The cuatro asked, leaning in closer as his mesmerizing eyes demanded answers.

Shiro was dumbfounded, stuttering over his words as he tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come.

"You'll have to ask Ichigo, he's the human." Shiro crossed his arms indignantly. "Can you get these things off me, without being a perv?"

The espada only wavered his eyes for a second, to glance over his body before it was politely back on his face, and he nodded hesitantly.

"Great!" Shiro cheered, relieved grin overtaking his features as he dragged the raven-haired male into a dark room and closed the door.

"There is a table in the centre, lie down and I shall remove the devices." The raven-haired male stated, guiding Shiro across the room until he found the table.

The room was pitch black, with no windows, and no matter how much time passed his eyes weren't adjusting. Gingerly, he lay down on the table, fully aware of how precarious his position was. He felt awkward, vulnerable and frightened; like a woman about to give birth, legs spread in anticipation and nerves strumming. But his desperation to be free of the insanely annoying toys was much too overwhelming. He would be rid of them, even at the cost of his masculinity, for surely he can have no masculinity with such humiliating things deep inside him.

"May I touch you?" The cuatro asked from his right, monotonous voice making Shiro feel even more like a patient about to be operated on.

"Um, sure…" He muttered uncertainly. Then the cuatro's hands were on him, running paths all over his body and making him squirm.

"OI, OI, don't touch there! Just get the things off!" Shiro shrieked.

"My apologies, I can't see where they are without any lights." Ulquiorra replied.

"I thought you could see!-?" Shiro snarled. "How did you know there was a table?"

"I am familiar with this room. It belongs to one of the espada." Came the monotonous reply.

Shiro felt his heart drop into his stomach as a cold sweat broke out all over his body. _Oh please don't let it be an insane one_. He pleaded.

"Shirooooo~" Suddenly a new pair of hands were snaking around his waist, gruff breathing appeared at his shoulder as a familiar goatee tickled his back. "Inviting yourself into my room, and bringing a third patron too, I didn't know we had reached this stage of our relationship." Stark chuckled from behind him.

Shiro almost sighed in relief; at least it wasn't Szayel or Hallibel, even Barragan and Nnoitra were huge no-no's. Stark was the best outcome, he liked stark.

"Coyote Stark…" he chuckled back, "Fancy meeting you here."

The hands didn't let up, instead they explored his body with vigor, encouraged by the greeting. Surprisingly, Shiro didn't move to stop him, instead allowing the man to feel for himself the state he was in.

"Why's your room dark?" Shiro mumbled as Stark took off the infernal nipple clamps.

"Better for sleeping." The primera mumbled.

"Aren't you worried about getting assassinated in the dark or something?" Shiro replied.

"That's what reiatsu sensing's for isn't it?" Stark chuckled lightly.

"Hn…" Shiro yawned, reclining into the primera's warm body as the taller man held him firmly in place and explored him. When hands snuck around his sensitive member he jumped in surprise, scrambling from the hold.

"Ulquiorra, hold him down." Stark ordered, his voice smooth and serious. Then there were a new pair of hands on him and suddenly he was pinned down to the table, the cuatro's hands pinning his hips and legs to the hard bench.

"No!" he shrieked, sitting up to swat them away but Stark held his shoulders and arms down with one hand, the other moving to tug at the ring on the base of his cock. With ease he slipped it over every inch of sensitive, hyperaware skin and squeezed it over the tip. Shiro shrieked the whole time, yowling at the incredibly painful pleasure that wracked his stiff, purple tinged cock.

"Ooohhh yeah that's good~" he sighed in relief as his cock was finally free to fall limp and naked.

Then Stark moved on to his balls, freeing them of confines with the same carefree efficiency. But when small, cold fingers roamed the crack of his ass, to circle his entrance warningly he snarled and renewed his struggles.

"Wait a bloody sec!" Shiro cried, shoving off Stark's hands to swat at Ulquiorra's teasing his nether regions.

"His hands are smaller and less obtrusive." Stark shared his reasons, pinning the hollow to the table once again as Ulquiorra shoved his fingers deep into his twitching entrance.

The albino screamed, of course, but screaming, cursing and fighting the intrusion only worsened the pain. The feeling of having fingers feeling around inside him like the cold, gloved hands of a doctor was awkward, to say the least, uncomfortable, disgusting, revolting, painful and embarrassing to say the most. But then the cuatro's slim fingers brushed something that had white-hot tingles creeping up his spine.

"Ichigo…" He gasped, and then shivered as the name he'd said came back to him. Was this the pleasure Ichigo received from him?

He couldn't help putting himself in Ichigo's shoes, imagining the orangette underneath him again, keening and moaning; _damn he missed Ichigo_. Thoughts of the shinigami racked havoc through his mind as Ulquiorra slowly pulled the vibrating anal beads from his sphincter, each popping free, one after the other, together with a painful mewl from the albino's throat.

He lay, panting, tired and exhausted on the slab for several seconds, content to fall asleep right there, until both sets of hands were on him again. He moaned wantonly as they reawakened his tired, grateful body with heated, erotic touches.

Damn he was hungry… and the powerful smells surrounding his assaulters was enough to have his mouth watering. Not to mention the hands all over his body were beginning to change his mind about not wanting to get laid tonight. Without the uncomfortable sensations of confining sex toys, his body was just itching to find release; it was the least he deserved after everything he'd been through, right?

Out of the blue, Grimmjow's silhouette was poised in the doorway, white light bursting in around him to sting their eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" The sexta snickered, "No way you're gonna leave me out of the action, Shirosaki, you owe me big time. Three favors to be exact." His lips curling up in a blood curdling grin at the sight presented to him.

Stark and Ulquiorra pinning the beautiful, exotic albino to the slab, both their eyes darkened with lust as they ravaged his body.

Ulquiorra didn't spare him a glance as he turned a soft light on. The cuatro was completely enthralled by his task of distracting the albino, and Grimmjow knew he was probably too distracted himself to have noticed Grimmjow arrive. Despite appearances, the sexta and the cuatro were rather close; as close as espada could be, that is only trying to kill each other _half_ of the time.

Stark turned him an acknowledging gaze, reminding Grimmjow why he didn't hate this guy.

"Where's Hallibel?" The primera asked casually, noticing how the albino flinched at the name, before Ulquiorra had him moaning again.

"She's being punished for releasing her resurrection inside the dome. " Grimmjow stated and begun taking off his clothes.

"Heh… Heh… Grimmy, you really think I'm gonna let you fuck me?" Shiro gasped through his haze, snorting incredulously.

"Che, I'm not as weak as you think I am." Was the panther king's cryptic, cocky reply, before he was leaning between the albino's legs, menacing smirk gracing his beautiful face.

Shiro gasped as Ulquiorra gave his half-hard cock a harsh tug and shoved three fingers straight into his ass.

"Fuck!" He growled.

Grimmjow's eyes turned into glittering sapphires as he pulled his rock hard dick from his pants, about to move in and take the albino before a hand on his shoulder held him back.

He turned to snarl warningly at Stark, who was frowning harshly at him.

"He's mine, we're in my quarters and I'm the one who removed the devices. I am taking him first." Stark said, his voice as hard as his cock and his steel gray eyes set in stone.

"Like hell!" The sexta spat back, "He threw me to that bitch like a bone to a dog, there's no way I'm forgiving him for it!"

"If the two of you are only in this for your own selfish desires then I believe I am the one who should take him first. I am smaller and it would be easier for his first time." Ulquiorra supplied logically, emerald eyes set stubbornly.

"I don't think so." Grimmjow growled, but Stark was rubbing his goatee in thought.

"I guess that makes sense, but I'm not going last, so you, then me then Grimmjow?" He put his hands behind his head casually and drooped his eyes, indicating the boredom this conversation was beginning to inspire.

"I ain't going last!" Grimmjow yelled, "He's mine!"

"You have the smallest rank out of all of us present, therefore we can order you not to participate if that is your wish." Ulquiorra came as close to snarling as he ever would, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sexta's outburst.

While Shiro was 100% flattered to be fought over so keenly, he had no intention of getting his bottoms virginity stolen. As the three were arguing, completely immersed in their debate, neither of them noticed him attempt to slip from the room. That is until he walked straight into the side of the door.

It was embarrassing to have missed the door in his haste to be free, but he vaguely recalled snickering to himself, as his brain spun in circles, before his head was throbbing in pain.

The espada had him in their grasp again a moment later, bending him backwards over the cold slab and spreading his legs. Ulquiorra's emotionless eyes were directly in his line of vision, but this time they were anything but emotionless. His huge emerald orbs shone with excitement and were darkened by lust. His pupils were large and diluted in the strange light, making his eyes look like two of those Cero Oscura's he loved to use so much; deep pits of swirling darkness tinged by glowing green emeralds.

It was so erotic Shiro felt himself harden at the sight alone, he was fighting a losing battle against the sex gods of Las Noches. If Ulquiorra's eyes could instill such strong feelings in him, he could only imagine that Grimmjow's ocean eyes could do much worse, and don't forget Stark's sleepy grey pools.

That guy was the definition of morning wood. Waking up to his sexy, drooped eyes, tired smirk and gruff sleep-tinged voice was a wet dream come true; one you had to wake up to experience; what a joy waking up would be.

But of all the eyes now burning their desire into his body, none were so fierce as the deep brown pools standing in the doorway; those eyes were his salvation, he could drown in them forever. The emotion swirling in their deep, chocolate depth was so intense he came just staring into them. Literally.

It was after he spurt his release into whoever's hand had been stroking him that he fully registered the figure glued in the doorframe, his eyes as wide a saucers, his lips set in a hard thin line, orange hair stood out on his head like a porcupine's quills and a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

Ichigo was standing in the doorway, who knows how long he had been there, but it was certainly long enough to see him come.

As his senses were jerked into complete alertness, he sat up and tried to gauge the waves of emotion spilling from the teen.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Ichi…" He tried to ease his way out of the awkward silence, speaking slowly and carefully as to not set the shinigami off like the ticking bomb he was. He thought he had treaded carefully around the land mine, even going so far as to say something nice, but he realized too late that perhaps he had said the wrong thing.

_Ichigo exploded…_

* * *

A/N- what do you guys think about me giving Grimmjow a segunda etapa? A second release like Ulquiorra has. It's just an idea, but It would really bring him up to par with the other espada I'm using, not to mention all the kinky possibilities and features I could give him…

Did you like the fight scene I did with stark enough to want more fighting/ plot than sex? Of course, there will always be sex, but would you hate me if I stared writing fight scenes too?

Another thing, I said Shiro would spend two weeks in Las Noches, and I have a definite ending planned, but would you like me to continue as I am, throughout the whole two weeks of his stay? Keep in mind that this is over ten chapters already, and it's only the end of his third day.

This story will be very long and tedious if I do, filled with a lot of mini arcs and stuff. So the question is- are you bored and should I speed things up, or do you want me to take it slow, and have lots of sex scenes and fights?

One last question. Is there anyone out there who follow's my other story, 'The Blood Red Snow' And would like to beta the next chapter? because i would appreciate some input or opinions on it.

Thanks for your time, please leave a review! I need some kind of answer to those questions before I can continue…


	12. Chapter 12

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- Thank you so much to my anonymous reviewers too! **HappyCat, Chaos**, AURA, FanGirl, and multiple guest reviews, Sorry that i always forget to mention you, and sorry if I missed someone, but your reviews are very appreciated. Thanks so much!

* * *

_Ichigo exploded… _His brief moment of shock wore off and in the span of a heartbeat he had gone from shell-shocked uke to the incarnate of a scorned women's wrath. Suppressed reitsu exploded from his body to scorch the flesh of those in the room, like an inferno. Whatever his current reitsu state lacked in mass, it certainly made up for in quality.

"TRAITOR!" he screeched. His fists were clenched painfully at his sides, as his stiff form trembled with rage, eyes burning with passionate anger and teeth grinding against each other as he fought to coerce his feelings into words; language that could express the immense anger boiling in his gut.

"FUCKING BASTARD! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He stood there screaming, the flames of his rage burning at his back, his eyes intense enough to freeze time.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD! " Then he lunged across the room, with surprising agility and swooped Shiro off his perch, fists grasping taut pale skin and throwing his hollow across the room to smash his body into the wall.

The strength Ichigo seemed to have attained through sheer will power and anger was more than Shiro had expected, and he could do nothing but gape as Ichigo's fist drew back and smashed into his face.

The force behind the punch was powerful, and it rocked through his whole body as his head bent backwards to connect with the wall. Yet even as his breath was forced from his body, Ichigo was drawing back his fist again to follow up.

But Shiro wouldn't have it; one punch was all he allowed the shinigami before anger overtook him in turn, and he retaliated. By instinct, his fist flew out to catch iIhigo's jaw in the same spot. The teen stumbled back under the force, but the rage didn't leave his eyes, and he steadied himself to dive back at his hollow.

The fight they engaged in was pure melee street brawling, and while Ichigo's muscles and mind were trained in such, Shiro didn't have the experience to completely outmatch Ichigo on a level like this. He was rolling on pure instinct, much of which was borrowed from Ichigo's memories, so as they fought their reitsu began to tune further to each other's melody. It was a skirmish like neither had engaged in before; they could literally feel each other's movements and intentions.

The intense rage and betrayal Ichigo felt flowed through him, and his confusion and frustration back into Ichigo in turn. He knew, somewhere, that perhaps the situation could be explained rationally in a way that would dispel Ichigo's wrath, but Shiro couldn't bring himself to stop causing Ichigo pain. The shinigami had punched him, and his instincts screamed to insert his dominance again. He couldn't help it, he was a hollow, and hollow's fought.

After a while the pair wore themselves out, after sustaining many injuries and bruises. Shiro had inevitably came out on top, and he held an irritable Ichigo down beneath him on the cold floor, their strained breaths mingling together as he rested his forehead on Ichigo's.

They lay there, panting and exhausted, simply _feeling_ the others emotions like the weight of an anchor.

Shiro experienced it on a level unlike any of the five senses; as if they were merged. He could taste how angry Ichigo was, to have woken up, with his last memories of being fucked into oblivion during the best sex they had engaged in, as of yet, only to find his hollow enjoying himself with others.

Shiro could smell how confused Ichigo was with his own reaction; frustrated that he had reacted so strongly to such an expected scene, angry with himself for caring, and confused as to why.

Shiro could hear in the rasp of his breath, and the tingle of his reitsu how hurt Ichigo was. He realized, being brought up surrounded by Ichigo's feelings and memories, that the orangette regarded sex, hand in hand with love, and by taking Ichigo's virginity, the teen had placed a certain amount of trust in him. It was a responsibility; to take care of his own things, his own _partners._

He felt his chest swell as he stared into Ichigo's bitter brown eyes, smirking lightly as he recognized the pain hidden behind all the anger. Ichigo was hurting, and the pang of it flowed through him like heartburn.

Ichigo looked so beautiful when he was angry; hurt and defensive of his feelings. The intensity in his eyes was the sexiest thing Shiro had ever seen, the fierce scowl drawing at his lips, the furrow in his brow, and most of all the twitches that went through his body everywhere they touched; Ichigo's muscles tensing and itching to hit him again.

Even as Shiro pinned him to the ground, completely outclassed and outmatched him, everything about the orangette screamed defiance. It turned him on like a light bulb, and made the empty part of his chest feel like cotton candy.

This was the Ichigo he bowed down to as king. The Ichigo who had bested him in battle, time and time again, with his sheer force of will. His Ichigo contained so much passion and determination.

It hit him then, like a blow to the back of the head, exactly what zangetsu wanted. They were like yin and yang, pepper and salt, fire and air; they couldn't exist without each other. They made up for each other's flaws and faults, watched each other's backs, and knew each other's weaknesses. They were the definition of the word _partners._

Shiro felt a sudden pang of appreciation and pride for his partner. He had missed him so much; he had been so worried about him, even as he tried to distract himself with sex.

Ichigo involuntarily relaxed beneath him, his eyes softened as he met Shiro's wide, golden, mesmerising pools, and all of Shiro's feelings and memories flowed through him first hand. He couldn't bring forth his killer intent when he felt how stifling Shiro's worry and suffering had been, how many times the albino had wished for Ichigo's return, or regretted his actions. A small part of him was snickering 'serves him right,' In the back of his mind. But that was quickly swept away by a tornado of affection.

In that moment, they only had eyes for each other and nothing, past or present mattered anymore. Not even their audience.

The three espada stood mostly motionless, observing the scene; save Grimmjow who was held back by Stark's hand on his shoulder. The bluenette was fuming, even as both Ulquiorra and Stark dragged him from the room. Despite his anger at being cock-blocked time and time again, the sexta did posses a functioning sense of self-preservation. He would wait, and buy his time, until the perfect opportunity to pounce was presented, not even the wolf would not get in his way once he had unleashed his claws.

Stark, on the other hand, was inwardly shedding dramatic crocodile tears at this loss. Yet he respected the twins, and believed they were fully entitled to their moment alone. Other occasions to engage them would come, as there was still a lot to learn about the object of his affection. The pair truly fascinated him.

Ulquiorra was simply going with the flow, as much as he wanted to stay, Stark was dragging him from the scene and he didn't fully understand why, but wasn't about to disobey the primera's will for something so petty… no matter how his body longed to stay and watch…

Leisurely, Shiro lowered his lips to the shinigami's and kissed him sweetly and slowly. A kiss filled with emotions.

His chest swelled more as Ichigo melted into the kiss, assured by the firm promise in those lips and his insecurities put to rest.

The orangette gingerly lifted his arms to wrap around his hollows neck as their kiss deepened, and Shiro wound his hands through Ichigo's orange locks, drawing them closer.

"I really am glad you're okay." Shiro whispered softly against the teen's neck, as they broke apart for air, content to just sit and hold the other.

"Tch, that's only because you wouldn't get any if I wasn't." Ichigo mumbled, scowling at the wall behind Shiro's head.

"Ya know I didn't mean it. I didn't hurt you intentionally, just couldn't hold back when you _begged_ for it." He snickered, smirking mischievously.

Right on cue, Ichigo bristled "I did not _Beg_!" He reiterated.

"Yes you did. Just face it, I'm too sexy for you to resist." A wide, perverted grin broke out across his face as he leered at the orangette.

"Idiot! We're the same person!" Ichigo barked and punched him lightly in the arm, only because he was too exhausted to manage more.

"Then we're both too sexy to resist." Shiro said smugly, his joyful grin positively cute on Ichigo's frequently scowling face. With a burst of vigor he lifted the shinigami in his arms, even as Ichigo protested to being carried bridal style in the arms of his naked hollow, bashing on his chest and shoulders with meek fists.

The pleasurable swelling and warmth spreading in Shiro's chest only increased the closer he held his other half, even as Ichigo scowled and complained about every tiny detail, he couldn't keep the grin from his face. Now that Ichigo was back in his arms, where he belonged, he felt almost complete again. They say you never know what you have until it's gone, and Shiro hadn't even realized how much he'd missed his orangette. How had he even lived without his beautiful berry close at hand?

As they reached his room, Shiro noted, with satisfaction, that Aizen had seen fit to refurnish and restore the entire bedroom after Hallibel's rampage.

The bed had been replaced by a lavish white, four poster bed, and as he placed Ichigo down on the mattress, he noted that it was softer then their previous one.

Ichigo voiced no complaints as Shiro carefully removed every last item that adorned his body, with gentle persistence and almost loving touches. There was nothing sex or lust driven in the way he touched Ichigo's peachy skin now, and the teen felt the same way as he twirled Shiro's long strands of silky white hair between his fingers, brows furrowed as he admired them and paid no mind to Shiro's touches.

"Why did you grow your hair long?" Ichigo asked, shifting to accommodate the hollow's arms slipping around him, drawing their body's flush together.

"I don't want to look exactly like you… I'm different... I'm not you." Shiro mumbled in reply, yawning between words as the day's activities finally caught up to him. He couldn't imagine ever sleeping again without Ichigo in his arms, it just wouldn't be right. But now that the teen was back, healed and healthy, nothing could hold off his exhaustion.

"If I grew my hair long will it look like yours?" Ichigo asked tiredly, his eyes drooping as Shiro's exhaustion rubbed off on him.

The albino scowled, "No." He answered quickly; completely sure Ichigo could never have hair like his. The orangette's hair was a fiery mess of spikes that cascaded down his back when it became long, nothing like Shiro's pantene quality, dead-straight locks.

They were solely his own, and he was proud of them.

* * *

Ichigo awoke in a rather compromising, but surprisingly comfortable position. Shiro was draped over him like a sleeping bag, both arms and legs wrapped tightly, snuggling his albino nose into fluffy orange locks. But the worst part, far outmatching his tangled state, was how his own limbs were wrapped around Shiro in turn. They were intertwined as tight as a link of chains, and no matter how Ichigo moved he couldn't untangle his limbs from around the hollow; his body didn't seem to be responding to his mind the way he wanted it too.

He still wanted to punch the hollow, not only for hurting him in the first place, but for leaving him there with those creepy arrancar nurses who seemed oblivious to the fact that he had certain _rights._ They hadn't responded to any of his questions, and proceeded to tie him down and pump him full of weird shit that made him black out again.

They could have just told him they were trying to _heal_ him, and maybe he would have listened, but he had been left in the dark. So once he had finally regained consciousness, he was out of there, forcefully busting his way out of the infirmary where his feet lead him in a sure direction. He had found Shiro easily, like a moth to a light, but what he had found was somehow shocking.

The blush on his face was close to burning, sparking as Shiro growled and held him tighter, unconsciously pressing his impressive morning wood into Ichigo's crotch, rubbing it against his own. As Shiro gyrated his hips against Ichigo's, the teen could no longer hold back his moan at the friction he received, thus waking the albino from his slumber.

Sleepy golden eyes watched him intently; a sly smirk turning his hollow's lips, as the movement of their hips continued.

Very soon they were both hard as stone and grinding naked dicks against each other like fire sticks, searching for the ultimate euphoria. They found it at the same time, molding every inch of skin into the other as Ichigo shot his come all over Shiro's body, and Shiro all over his own.

Now they were even more tangled then before, and covered in sticky semen. So they simply lay catching their breaths and buzzing from the pleasure high in each other's arms.

Ichigo was trying to convince himself he was buzzing from something other than the pleasure. There was no way he would willingly cuddle with his hollow all night long, or be so easily distracted from his resentment. Those nurses must have done something to him, because he certainly felt funny; a fluffy tingling sensation in his stomach that had nothing to do with his orgasm had taken root. The splash of pink over his cheeks burned with every breath that came out of the albino's mouth, and his heart took flight in his chest when he stared too intently into those golden orbs.

"I didn't know you were the type for so much cuddling Ichi-kun…" Shiro snickered, breaking the teen from his daze. Firm arms were no longer wrapped firmly around his waist and, much to Ichigo's mortification; he realized it was his own arms that were holding them together. Even so, it took another few seconds before he could rally his thoughts and gain enough control of his body to forcefully pry his arms from around the albino, blushing profusely as he did.

"I don't cuddle!" he denied, scowling almost instinctually at the mischievous hollow. "You're the one that was snuggling into my hair, I didn't know you got off on smelling people." The last part was said almost teasingly, with a small twitch to Ichigo's pink lips as he fought back his smirk.

"Only you Ichi-kun. I didn't know someone could smell so girly and still have a dick." His hollow teased right back, and a vein popped in Ichigo's forehead before he threw his fists at the laughing albino. They tumbled through the sheets as Shiro rolled out of the way, his playful grin back full force as Ichigo lunged at him again, and succeeded in pinning the golden-eyed hollow beneath him. But once he had him there, smooth pale body sprawled out and held down as he straddled Shiro's waist, he had forgotten why he was angry in the first place.

Shiro stared up at him with wide, mirthful eyes and Ichigo wanted, in that moment, to kiss his pale, parted lips. To grind his hips down against his hollow's again and feel that hard, slick dick inside him and stimulating him in ways he hadn't dared dreamed of.

The images ran through his mind like a porno tape, and Ichigo wondered vaguely when he had become such a pervert. When had his priorities shifted to put sex with Shiro so high on the list? What was happening to him?

It sent a pang of pain through his heart as he reminded himself that Shiro was only using him. He was a prisoner; Shiro's slave, not his lover or his partner. So with lethargic reluctance, he dragged himself from his hollow's sinful body and into the bathroom to wash away the traces of their orgasm.

He was shocked to find a huge, steaming spa bath waiting for him, so shocked that he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot until pale hands were running down his sides.

"Do you like it?" Shiro murmured, not expecting an answer, as he knew exactly what Ichigo thought already. Resting his chin on the orangette's shoulder, he placed his hands on the teen's hips, rocking them back into his reawakening member gently.

Ichigo shook his head abruptly and hurried to escape, for fear of loosing himself in the touches again. Slipping underneath the blissful water, sighing contently as it automatically encased him and soothed his muscles and sores.

He felt like moaning and keening at how insanely good it felt, he was so relaxed it almost scared him. That was when Shiro's perverted, groping hands found his body again, and restarted their explorations, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to stop them this time. He craved that touch like a drug. Shiro was already burning hot kisses down his neck and torso, while his hands massaged the firm globes of Ichigo's ass. It felt so good he couldn't use his brain enough to stop it from happening.

In his hazy, lust induced daze he comforted his pride by blaming the water; there must be some type of aphrodisiac in the water, he concluded, otherwise he wouldn't be letting this happen so easily, nor want it to so bad.

Shiro's hands spread their magic all over his body like fairy dust, stimulating every inch of flesh they could find until Ichigo was straight as a pole and throbbing in the heat of the water. He moaned wantonly, wrapping his long legs around his hollow's waist and rocking into him.

The albino wasn't faring much better at the sight his beautiful shinigami made; reacting to every movement he made, and running his own feverish hands over Shiro's body in response.

He growled darkly as he inserted two fingers between Ichigo's legs, pushing them in past his sphincter as the teen cried out in pain and arched his back magnificently.

He twirled his digits around in the orangette's tight heat, crooking and stretching them as he stimulated the teen's prostate, with the perfect mix of pleasure and pain.

Briefly, he debated whether to sit Ichigo on the side of the pool, spread his legs and fuck him, do it the bath with their bodies underwater, or simply standing up, waist deep in the pool with the orangette's legs wrapped like wire around his body.

But then a gloriously intriguing idea struck him, one he couldn't resist trying out.

Leisurely, he leant back against the side of the bath, seating himself on the ledge with the warm water halfway up his chest, and Ichigo still hanging off his body like he was dangling over a cliff.

Ichigo seemed confused as Shiro removed his hands to spread them over the side of the pool, leaving Ichigo straddling his waist and grinding their erections together all on his own.

"You control the pace." Shiro said, smirking at him sheepishly. "Consider it an official apology for injuring you."

At his words, a small part of Ichigo snapped out of his daze, while another part became all the more aroused. How could he not, when Shiro willingly gave up control of their sex to him? His soft, sheepish smile was almost sincere, And Ichigo was having a hard time reminding himself that this was his hollow he was doing these things with; the hollow that was hell-bent on killing him and causing him pain. That thought allowed him to reincarnate his headstrong pride for a short time.

"Tch, what control is there to have when you've probably had your fill of the entire fortress while you put me in that creepy infirmary." He scoffed; a half-hearted jolt at regaining some of what he had lost, despite knowing how things really went. But he refused to give up his position and hold over the hollow.

"Ichi-kun, I promise you I didn't have sex with anybody else while you were gone." Shiro narrowed his eyes at the orangette, shocking him with the intense sincerity he felt behind their depth. When he said it like that, as if he was telling Ichigo his dog had just died, it was impossible not to believe his words for the truth.

It made Ichigo's heart flutter a bit in response, and a blush erupted on his cheeks as he flushed.

"Some of the other espada are hot, and I wouldn't mind fucking them, but I have eye's only for you, Ichi, I'd never let anyone else ride me."

The sudden honesty did funny things to Ichigo's common sense, and without further thought on the matter, past his primal desire to be filled to the brim; he lowered himself onto Shiro's steel straight cock.

He bit his lip at the pain as the thick shaft pushed into his ass, bringing searing pain along with it, before he was fully seated over Shiro's length, panting and grasping his hollow's shoulders to steady himself.

Then as soon as he had adjusted, he was rocking his hips and swirling them around in circles, searching for that place inside of him that would send him to cloud nine.

When he found it, stars erupted in his eyes, and he lifted his hips up to yank them back down over Shiro's length, driving into that same, pleasure-inducing spot over and over again.

Shiro didn't move his hands the whole time, apart from to grasp Ichigo's jaw and guide their mouths together for a passionate kiss, tasting and sucking on the teen's salivating mouth and swirling his tongue around.

But there was something incredibly empowering and sexy about being on top of his hollow this way, without all the groping and touching, that had Ichigo beyond aroused.

Just as he corkscrewed his hips in retreat, and smashed them back down to hammer into his prostate he felt himself come undone; the burning furnace he had been building inside him opened it's doors and heat and pleasure erupted everywhere, rocking his body like he was in an electric chair.

"Shiroooooooo!" He groaned out as he came, and the albino growled as he could no longer held his hands back, and reached out to grasp Ichigo's cock and pump the semen from its tip, while the other gripped Ichigo's ass firmly and drew him even closer.

The completely overwhelming feeling of Ichigo's tight walls contracting around him and his slim body rocking wildly over him was too much to bare, and he released his load deep inside the teen, thrusting his hips up harshly as he came.  
"Fuck, Ichi…" he groaned as they continued to thrust against the other for the duration of their orgasm, before Ichigo slumped over him, breathing heavily and heart beating a mile a minute. But even so, the orangette couldn't keep the light satisfied smile from his face, or save his hollow from catching it and smiling back.

* * *

A/N- well… this wasn't supposed to turn out like this; I assure you, stuff was supposed to happen, but it turned into sex… Anyway, plot next time then. :P Sorry. I hope it isn't too sudden, or too unjustified, that feelings are starting to develop. Though neither of them has realised it yet, and will refuse to, because of their nature, for a while to come.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Is this too soon, or too sudden to introduce the factor of love?

ALSO- I recently posted a short prelude to a possible story, called Strawberry Milk, so check it out if you want, and let me know if you'd like it continued sometime?

Thanks for your time!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary- Bested by the demon within, Ichigo is trapped inside his own soul, where the only thing worse is being outside it. Who knows how much pleasure and pain, a foolish mistake will grant him? For two weeks he will be at the mercy of his hollow, and a prisoner of Las Noches. Will his strong mind and body be able to cope with the weight of Shiro's revenge, and his love? ShiroxIchigo- YAOI. LEMON. Shiro- centric

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.

A/N- My cat just did a fucking back-flip. All hail the god of feline beauty and aerobatics; the glorious MITTEN-CAT!

* * *

Ichigo was in an undeniably good mood as he followed his hollow down the twisting halls of Las Noches; loyal scowl dutifully in place. He allowed a slight spring to brighten his steps, despite the fact that Shiro had forced him into the same clothes the promiscuous hollow had chosen.

The very idea of wearing stupid costumes, or matching outfits disgusted him, but it amused Shiro, and Ichigo miraculously hadn't been in a mood for arguing.

"Isn't it a lovely day Ichi-kun? Sun's in the sky, birds are chirping, and you have the honor of taking a leisurely stroll with yours truly! "Shiro practically sung, blatantly skipping, humming and smiling stupidly to himself.

"There's no such thing as day or night here, those are the dying chirps of birds being eaten, and believe me, I'd rather be anywhere else than with you!" Ichigo barked back. The words came instinctually, as well as the way he masked his good mood. Shiro's joy was sickening him as it was, and the last thing on the orangette's agenda was to tip the hollow off to the fact that their bathroom sex was the cause of his good mood, never mind the fact that he was in one in the first place.

"Oh? So you want me to send you back into our mindscape then?" Shiro hummed.

Ichigo palled, not entirely sure if the albino was teasing, or serious. Either way he was sure he didn't want to go back. It had been a terribly drawn out ordeal the last time he'd been stranded in the vast world; like time had stopped around him, yet was sweeping him along in a current all the same. It became increasingly hard to grasp glimpses of the outside world, and with his grip slipping, so did his sense of time. When he'd told Shiro weeks had passed, that had to be the understatement of the century. For eons he had wandered the deserted city, watched Zangetsu meditate, and swung his sword around in an awful attempt at training.

Why was his mindscape the depiction of the world after a zombie apocalypse?

For a while, it was sort of cool, having time to think clearly and being the only person in the world. But in no time at all it was simply lonely, boring and his own thoughts suffocating. He couldn't stand it; the silence was driving him insane, eating him from the inside out.

Ichigo hadn't realized he'd been daydreaming, until his hollow broke through his reverie.

"You know, all you've got to do it learn to multitask; keep a really good grip on outside and keep busy at the same time. It's like looking in two different directions at once; difficult. But you'll go insane if you don't do it." Shiro said. "Time revolves around your own thoughts, so if you get lost thinking about something, then time stops to wait for you. Only, it's hard to get it going again; that's why you lose grip."

Ichigo palled even further. Was his hollow actually helping him? Giving him advice? Not that the advice made much sense, but it was the thought that counts.

He felt like asking 'who are you and what have you done with my hollow!-?' But at the same time, didn't want to question the advice- it was good advice. Ichigo decided to humor his hollow with the conversation he desired In reply.

"How did you survive in there for so long? What kind of things did you do?" He asked.

Shiro snorted in response, but answered honestly. "I don't know; for ages when I was first created, I wasn't even aware there was an outside world. I honestly thought I was the only one alive, and that Jii-san was some kind of illusion or something. It wasn't until Zan got angry with me for destroying too many buildings that he told me what I was and what was going on. The buildings all represent your memories and bonds and things; your knowledge in general. And I took my time searching through them all, learning everything you know, and everything that slipped to the dredges of your mind. Training, learning, researching- that sort of thing. It's kinda cool once you learn to control time."

Ichigo was slightly surprised by the onslaught of information, and he felt his heart warming slightly. There was comfortable silence after that, in which the shinigami allowed himself to think of the hollow as a person, rather than a heartless monster, but the loud rumbling of his stomach broke it.

"You…Uh… Think we could eat something?" The orangette asked nervously, scratching at his neck and attempting to act unconcerned.

Shiro hummed in thought… "I don't know if there will be any human food here; hollows eat other hollows, right? So I guess you will have to eat someone's reitsu…"

Ichigo tripped over himself at the thought, causing the albino to laugh at his flustered face. "S-Surely Aizen will have some food? He isn't a hollow." He stuttered.

"That's no fun, but I guess we can ask…" Shiro snickered back, shooting him a childish grin as he pushed a large set of doors open. Ichigo's jaw dropped comically, at the vast, luxurious hall, filled with the bickering and laughing of arrancar. Towering marble pillars, with elaborate designs carved upon their surface rose to the high vaulted ceiling, the tiles on the floor sparkled, even as feet ran and skidded over them. In short; it looked like his high school's cafeteria in a much fancier setting.

Shiro led him through the relatively small gatherings of arrancar until they reached a table that was obviously special. It was in the back corner, slightly out of the way, yet within easy access, and was bigger, sturdier, and fancier than all the rest. Members of the espada filled four of its ten seats; Grimmjow bickered with Nnoitra, Starrk slept sprawled over one end, and a shocking shade of bubble-gum pink hair adorned the lithe frame of a new espada.

The pink haired espada rose from his seat at their approach, and held out his hand, while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, in a way that reminded Ichigo of Uryuu. The Sexta and Quintra ceased their argument, and Starrk was startled awake by the sudden silence, drooling over the desk as he blinked in confusion.

"Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Shirosaki Ogichi. My names Szayelaporro Granz and I am the local scientist of this organization." The man bowed extravagantly as he shook Shiro's hand and motioned for them to sit down at the table.

"Pleasure to meet you too…" Shiro replied warily, dragging Ichigo into a seat next to him.

"I've heard a lot about you, and as you can imagine, a being as unique as yourself, or do you prefer yourselves…?" Syazel began.

"We may share a soul, but we're still a different consciousness, so we prefer to be called differently" Shiro explained.

"Interesting, yet even as you say that, you still speak for the both of you, how does that work?" Syazel leaned forward in his seat, inching closer to the albino as if he was desperate to touch him, or probe at his mind. The intense intrigue in the scientist's eyes was kind of creepy.

"We just, kind of… know how the other feels." Shiro was frowning now, fighting to put their bond into words. But such a thing was impossible, as no words could describe the extent to which he _knew_ Ichigo.

The questions continued, the interrogation went on and on, as Syazel departed on a quest to learn everything about them. Shiro was beginning to get very annoyed at the flamboyant espada's eagerness, and decided it was time to ask some questions of his own, or else rip the man's head from his shoulders.

"That's enough! Who the fuck are you anyway? What rank? And where are the other espada, I thought there was ten of you, but I haven't met them all." He exclaimed.

"You may call me Syazel, octava espada, and Aizen-sama's resident genius." He adjusted his glasses and flipped his hair with pride. "As for the other fools, they are of no concern to the research I am conducting-" Luckily Syazel was cut off by Grimmjow, The sexta apparently tired of being left out of the conversation.

"The others that died during your invasion stayed dead. That's the Noveno and Septima. Only this fucker was brought back because of his brains. The other espada you haven't met is the segunda and his entourage, and you should hope you never do." Grimmjow stated wisely. "Ulquiorra and Yammy are out on a mission and Tia's in punishment."

Ichigo was growing increasingly bored with the conversation, and his growling stomach would not leave him alone. Glancing out the corner of his eye at his hollow, he was aggravated to find the albino smirking at him, eyes shining with mirth. The damn hollow was waiting for him to ask! He scowled and fumed, crossing his arms and slumping childishly in his seat. Like hell he was going to beg Shiro for food! He wasn't a damn pet!

But to his relief he wasn't the one that brought it up.

"You look a little… Malnourished Ichigo, Is Shiro feeding you alright?" Stark asked, staring at him with genuine concern sparkling in his puppy dog eyes.

Shiro frowned, and it was Ichigo's turn to smirk subtly back at him.

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little hungry." He chuckled lightly, "What is there to eat around here?" Ichigo laid on a light amount of charm, complete with an inch toward the Primera and a shy smile.

"You can always have a nice long taste of-" Nnoitra began with a leer, but was cut off.

"Human food, right?" Stark Inched closer to the teen in return.

"That would be nice." Ichigo replied pleasantly.

"Allow me to lead the way." Stark graced him with a dazzling smile, and took the teens hand in his own. "With your permission, of course…?" He hesitantly asked Shiro, as if asking a father for permission to marry ones daughter.

"Do what you want." Shiro grumbled, and glared at Starks back as they left.

Stark led him through the winding corridors for a while, until it became apparent they were completely lost. That was the moment Gin chose to make a timely entrance and show them the way to the shinigami's personal kitchen.

The smiling, fox-faced man walked a bit too closely for Ichigo's liking, and he was sure the hand around his waist was not required to lead him, nor was Stark fingers entwined with his own. But for the sake of his hunger, he didn't pull away. A small, miniscule part of him would admit he was kind of into it; semi-turned on by Gin's subtle descend to cup the cheek of his ass. Not that he would ever admit it.

When they reached a kitchen, his escorts seated him at a table, with Stark as company as Gin donned an apron and insisted on cooking him something delicious.

The conversation was light, humorous, and made him feel completely at ease. Stark was sweet, and Gin was amusing; cooking in a pink flowered apron as he cracked perverted jokes and snickered.

It was almost completely normal; to be interacting with these people the way he would with friends in the human world, if not even friendlier. Ichigo got the sense that these men understood him more than any of his real friends could. There was always a considerate motive behind every move they made, but that was not to say the treated him like cracked glass, but like a comrade. It was the element of respect that made him feel so at ease; the element of kindness, and the slight undertones of concern.

"Is Shiro treatin' ya okay, cuz ya know we ain't gonna sit by if you two can't get along alright?" Gin asked.

Ichigo realized these two had probably gotten the wrong idea. An easy conclusion to make considering the state his body was in. He'd lost weight, and the loss of muscle mass accentuated his naturally slim figure for all eyes to see, not to mention the multitude of scars, bruises, bite-marks and burns that littered his body. His reitsu levels were too low to fully heal the wounds created during their spar and during sex. He was sure the time in his soul had affected his human composition so that his body, as well as his mind, were under the illusion that eons had passed, rather than a day.

"Uh… No… He's really okay actually; in fact I'm surprised he didn't do more." Ichigo chuckled nervously, surprising himself with a bout of honesty. "I mean, it must have been hard on him when I locked him away like that for years and years, so I guess he has the right to be angry with me…" Ichigo trailed off, as he was suddenly struck by an overwhelming fondness for the albino.

Shiro had treated him more than okay, really. If it had been Ichigo in his position, all alone for all that time, he would be beyond-the-grave pissed. And all Shiro had done was try to reach the outside world, or defend him; fight his battles. Yet he had pushed the hollow back, locked him away, called him names and slandered him with hate each time. If their positions had been reversed, Ichigo was sure he'd be out for blood. So then, why did Shiro not treat him worse? The hollow had been a little rough at first, and had expressed interest in shedding his blood, but in the end it had only amounted to sex. Shiro treated him kindly, cared for him, and Ichigo would even go so far as to say there was a slight fondness in their embrace.

But that was impossible; he was probably over thinking things. It was probably the simple yearn for company, and their natural magnetism, that caused the albino to keep him around.

Starks imploring eyes, and calloused hand stroking loving circles into his palm interrupted his thoughts. Gin brought over a large plate of sushi, rice and vegetable noodles, placing them before the wide-eyed teen and bringing his other hand up to pale lips. Icy blue orbs froze him in place as Gin's eyes met his from beneath silver bangs, as the delicate kiss sent tingles up his arm. There was something so mysterious and sly about the shinigami, that made Ichigo ache, and the teen licked his lips hungrily as the delicious scent wafted up to him.

"Thought ya might want somethin' more substantial…" Gin chuckled, handing Ichigo a pair of chopsticks. The starving teen stuttered quick thanks, before digging in with wild abandon.

From the moment the first bite was shoveled into his mouth, his stomach transformed a bottomless pit, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop shoveling it in. Gin's cooking was irresistible; it was so good Ichigo couldn't get enough, even as he practically licked the plate clean. Ichigo flushed a furious red as he found the amused gazes of his hosts eyeing him with appreciation. He had probably looked ridiculous attacking Gin's cooking like that. But even as he flushed, and felt his spiritual body's skin cells replacing themselves and healing microscopically. To his mortification, Ichigo found he was still hungry; perhaps even hungrier than before, although for something much different… He licked his lips at the sweet scent of power that wafted through the air and something deep and primal inside of him growled in want.

Gin pulled him gently to his feet and Stark steadied him with hands around his waist as Ichigo almost stumbled with the intense hunger that rocked his body. It was crashing into him like a heat wave, and he could barely control his breathing as he wound hands into the men's clothing.

Gin and Stark shared a meaningful glance, before the former leaned in closer to the teen. "Ya got a little rice on yur cheek, Ichi-chan." Gin ran his tongue up the teen's jaw, as Stark attached his mouth to the orangette's collarbone.

A moan escaped gritted teeth, and Ichigo's shaking grip tightened in their robes.

"If you're still hungry, Ichigo, there's no need to hold back." Stark reassured, whispering gruffly in his ear.

"Just take what'cha want." Gin snickered, "yur hosts are here to provide for yur every need."

"We simply want to ensure your stay is enjoyable." Stark finished.

And with that, Ichigo was completely sold; he couldn't hold back any longer. Sinking to his knees before the powerful beings, his mind was in a daze as his hands and mouth worked and worshipped the large, slick cocks they presented to him. It wasn't long before gushing reitsu-thickened, blue power was pouring into his mouth and lighting an ecstatic path through his soul. The rush, the filling sensation and the addictive taste had Ichigo gulping down everything he could.

When his mind returned to him, the orangette was mortified at his own actions. Just what had possessed him to behave in such a manner? Yet he couldn't deny how badly he'd needed that boost. It was so satisfying to feel full again. In fact Ichigo was sure he was even back at full strength again. It had been so long since he possessed full strength, that he felt invincible.

Despite being on his knees, semen splattered on the kitchen floor, Ichigo was brimming with utter satisfaction and joy. He almost felt like a king again.

* * *

When Ichigo finally returned to the hall, he found Shiro in a much brighter mood than he'd been expecting. The albino practically beamed at him, golden eyes mischievous and all knowing. The smug quirk of his lips was annoying, but oh-so attractive on his pale doppelganger's face.

"Welcome back, I can see you're nice and sated…" Shiro chuckled, as Ichigo returned to his seat, followed by Stark and Gin.

"I'll admit the food was really good…" Ichigo grumbled, but a he sported a matching smirk to his hollow.

"I was just telling Grim, Nnoitra and Syazel about our awesome resurrection." Shiro beamed with pride. "Ulquiorra's the only person ever to see it, and he technically didn't live through it. We completely wiped the floor with him, and shot burning red cero's through these sexy horns." he gestured excitedly.

"What animal do you take after?" Grimmjow asked, and everyone leaned forward in intrigue.

At the pair's confusion, Syazel expanded. "Nearly all resurrection's take one basic, hollow form; the purest and most inhuman form of the soul. Usually each soul is compatible with a particular animal, and they take on its features to represent the bestial nature of a hollow. "

The pair was lost in thought for a moment, Shiro cocking his head to the side and crossing his legs, and Ichigo's scowl deepening. "Like a spirit animal?" the teen mumbled.

"We have scales, spikes, markings and a long tail, so I'd probably say it's a dragon." Shiro concluded.

Ichigo snorted. "Dragons breath fire and have wings, idiot. You're not a dragon."

"Well then, the horns are kind of like bulls horns, so maybe-" Shiro began.

"Cows don't have tails." Ichigo sabotaged.

"I still think it's like a dragon or something." Shiro grumbled.

"From where I was standing, all I could see was the chicken feet, so I don't think it's as cool as you're trying to make out." Ichigo sassed. "It's probably some weird, ugly cross between a chicken and a lizard."

"OI!" Shiro bristled; hackled rising like an angered feline. "My powers do not have chicken feet! Take that back!"

"It does too have chicken feet!" Ichigo shot back.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT! You haven't even seen the full thing. It's heaps cool when you look at it in full, it's even more awesome than a dragon; I'm fucking Godzilla!" Shiro screamed, rising from his chair in anger. The orangette followed suit in challenge.

"You're not seriously naming yourself Godzilla!_?" Ichigo yelled incredulously.

"Yes I fucking am!" Shiro yelled back. "It makes perfect sense when you think about it; Godzilla is a mythical creature, so it can account for all our features. We're super powerful and berserk, with the mindless bloodlust to match; that spells Godzilla to a T!"

There was a long moment of silence, as the audience waited for the teen's reply, and heated glares clashed between the arguing pair. Suddenly a sly smile crept up the albino's face, and Ichigo's lips started twitching, before light chuckles escaped the teen's mouth, which soon escalated into full-blown laughter.

Ichigo's laughter was contagious, and soon Shiro was laughing too, cackling in hilarity as the teen's knees buckled under mirth, tears pooled in the corners of his eyes and he clutched the growing stitch in his abdomen.

Shiro found the orangette's laughter was beautiful. It struck him that he had never heard his shinigami laugh so freely before, and it brought so much elation along with its joyous tones that he couldn't help but bask in it. When the teen laughed, it made him seem like a boy again; a simple teenager, instead of a superhero carrying the world on his shoulders.

"I-I guess I can deal with being resurrected as Godzilla…" Ichigo wheezed through dying chuckles as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Shiro was grinning at his partner ear to ear, as he helped him from the floor. "It's kind of cool."

Then suddenly Ichigo was grinning back, a bright boyish grin that light up his world like the sun and spread tingling happiness through his soul.

Ichigo realized too late that their hands were still entwined, and shocked mortification crossed his features as he shoved away the smile and replaced it with an awkward scowl, coughing lightly into his hand.

The scowl was awkward, because even as lines of displeasure decorated his jaw, the teen's bright eyes still shone with mirth and amusement. Several times throughout their conversation with the espada, Shiro caught the teen's lingering heated looks; yet only because he'd been dishing them out himself.

* * *

A/N- I'm not sure if that last argument about Godzilla was necessary, but I chucked it in anyway. Feel free to think of it as an omake if you want.

I have an ending in mind, but there's so many different scenes, arcs and pairings to include before I get there, that I'm probably going to take my time with this story and just write as it comes. This story was originally intended as a crackfic/ smutdump, so it will retain a lot of those qualities despite following a basic outline…

Also, i recently posted a smutty, kinky one-shot called Torque to make up for the lack of GrimIchi smut in this. So if you're one of the people hanging out for some GrimIchi please go check it out! I wrote it for you!

Thanks for your time! And if you can spare a second more on little ol' me, please leave a review on you're way out!


End file.
